New Revolution 2: Extermination
by Bandi-cute
Summary: A new plot threatens to destroy every evolved creature upon the islands, making the new mission personal for Crash and his entourage. An ally from the past joins forces with Crash and the others to destroy a DNA targeted toxin to save their world.
1. Prologue: The Final Solution

**New Revolution 2:**

_**Extermination**_

**Prologue- The Final Solution**

Doctor Neo Cortex was agitated. That fact in itself was unsurprising. The doctor had been continuously frustrated for years now, and there was only one cure for his overwhelming sense of anger. That was to wash away his past failures so that he could continue to move forward. In the beginning Cortex had been convinced that merely the death of his failed creation would be enough to satisfy this, however, he realized very quickly that he was mistaken. Although killing Crash Bandicoot would be a very welcome achievement, Cortex knew most certainly that this creature was not the sole source of his problems. He now had an entire infestation to rid himself of.

Cortex allowed himself a momentary distraction from his thoughts as his eyes drifted toward the training arena. Within the circular iron hold, Tina Tiger knelt upon one knee in preparation. Her muscular shoulders were relaxed, and her strong legs were posed in such a way that if any threat dared challenge her, she would be ready. Cortex tilted his head to the side casually, and caught the glance of one of his lab assistants. The doctor offered one curt nod and turned his attention back to the arena.

In a moment, three doors surrounding the perimeter of the arena slowly opened. Three giant beasts ambled inside with their jaws thirsting for fresh meat. Tina remained unresponsive to these new threats for a moment, and this lack of action encouraged the beasts to approach closer. Cortex had seen many training exercises like this one, and therefore he was not surprised as she waited until the last possible second before reacting. At the precise moment, Tina's golden eyes opened, shining with furious anticipation. She leapt high into the air and slipped her twin daggers into her hands. Cortex didn't expect her to encounter any trouble with these beasts. After all, during her initiation she had battled far worse. So Cortex left Tina to her playmates and returned to his previous state of pondering.

The entire island was now crawling with anthropoid abominations, and among those were the three creatures that Cortex abhorred with utmost passion. Crash Bandicoot, obviously, as well as his meddling little sibling. The third was a creation Cortex had believed he ensured complete obedience, and who was restored to all previous memory before his very eyes. Crunch Bandicoot was supposed to be his crown achievement. With this monster of a minion Cortex had planned to make simple work of Crash's execution as well as assist in the enslaving of the entire globe. However, it did not turn out to be so. Even after losing Crunch, Cortex had still held a secret plan in place. The toxin he had injected into Crunch was meant to affect his mind and destroy all form of mental control within him. To Cortex's dismay, even that simple instance was a failure. Cortex was growing increasingly tired of defeat, and even more dejected when he recalled his lengthy list of failures. It was enough to drive any scientist mad with rage. However, Cortex could not wallow too much in his own miseries. He had formed a flawless plan within his mind, and every time he considered it he felt absolutely giddy with excitement.

A loud siren wailed, signaling the conclusion of the training simulation. Cortex turned and focused upon the chamber. The walls were smeared with blood, and the large carcasses of Tina's former enemies lay scattered in various places around the arena. Judging from the pools of blood that the beasts were bathed in, their days of combat were over. Cortex caught sight of Tina standing off to one side of the chamber, licking a minor wound upon her forearm. Her blades were already stored in their sheaths, and her posture suggested arrogant easiness. Cortex felt a sneer tickle his lips. Although Tina had failed both tasks he had set out for her, she was not useless or incompetent. She was a dangerous adversary who simply could not change the course of fate, much like him. Cortex could not possibly fault his greatest warrior for tasks that he himself had failed to accomplish. The doctor leaned toward the silver microphone on his control panel and clicked a switch with his thumb.

"Another fine victory, my dear. I wish to see you in the laboratory immediately."

Tina faced him, her feral eyes sparkling with hidden mischief. Although Cortex knew the walls were reflective to obstruct any view of himself, Tina stared directly into his eyes. She offered one slow nod of understanding before turning and exiting out the open shaft. Cortex pressed his hands together thoughtfully. His plan was nearly set. There were a few more pieces that needed to be moved before Cortex was in complete control of the game. He needed to bar off any hope of defeat, and he needed to be sure Crash Bandicoot and his friends would attempt to challenge him. Once he removed these obstructions the planet obliteration device awarded to the mutants by that strange extra terrestrial would be easily claimed. Yet that was the final piece of the puzzle. The first act was much more rewarding.

When Tina entered the chamber Cortex didn't trouble himself to turn. He sensed her pause and wait with patience for him to offer the reason for his summon. Cortex allowed the silence to thrive a moment before finally speaking.

"I have no army Tina. I, therefore, cannot mount an expedition to N. Sanity Isle without a proper plan of action to reclaim the Obliteration Device those monstrosities have in their possession."

"If you would allow me to take this problem upon myself," Tina said fiercely. "I should not disappoint your expectation."

"I am sure you would not. However, you fail to comprehend that there is still a dominating force of mutated creatures that must be taken care of first. It is this problem for which I have need of your expertise."

"Of course doctor, I am ever at your service."

Now Cortex did turn, his thin lips upturned in a small grin.

"Allow me, then, to brief you."


	2. Chapter 1: Rekindled Relationships

**Chapter one- Rekindled Relationships**

Everything inside her was calm. She felt so utterly at peace it would not matter if she was kneeling in the midst of a rainstorm. A gentle energy passed through her like a golden river, and she embraced it with tenderness. There was such a glorious abundance of magic on the island, and yet Coco could only gaze at it in admiration. She lacked the ability to actually reach out and touch it. As she continued her meditation, she suddenly felt a cool wind brush against her. Her eyes remained closed as she waited with perfect posture. Suddenly, the shadow disappeared and she was alone once more. She was not fooled.

She allowed a few moments to pass, and then opened one green eye. In a flash she had leapt to her feet and lifted her leg into a perfectly executed side kick. Her foot passed through empty air, and she used her momentum to whirl back into a ready stance. She caught sight of her intruder stumbling backward in his quick haste to avoid being kicked in the face. When he looked up and their eyes met Coco was the first to break into a wide grin. In response, Kieran Bilby's handsome face crinkled into a smile.

"I don't even know why I bother trying. No one can sneak up on you."

Coco flipped her blond ponytail over her shoulder. "Not easily anyway."

Kieran and she had been spending more and more time together, and Coco was happy for his friendship. After years of trying to have fun with her immobile brother, she was very thankful to be able to do the things she wanted without a constant battle. She and Kieran had plenty of things in common, including their adoration of martial arts. Kieran brushed a few strands of charcoal hair out of his face and offered a little half smile.

"So, want to try a little one-on-one spar?"

Coco grinned heartily. "Think you're up to it? By the way, sorry again about nearly breaking your rib last time we sparred."

Kieran winced. "My guard was down, that's all. It won't happen this time."

"Don't go easy on me Kieran, or you might actually break something this time." Coco sneered teasingly.

Kieran's grinned and set himself back in a ready stance. Coco moved about lazily, using her cockiness as a shield to mask her intentions. Kieran lunged first, bringing his arm down in a forward chop. Coco danced out of the way and grasped Kieran's wrist as she twirled behind him. Kieran, off balance, teetered forward and dove into a perfectly executed shoulder roll that brought him back to his feet directly in front of her. Coco tossed her ponytail to her other shoulder and narrowed her eyes. At last, some competition.

* * *

><p>Crash was having a pleasant time lounging about the house on yet another gloriously lackluster day. He wasn't guilty for not exercising, because he figured that moving from the couch to the chair was enough physical exertion for one day. Although he slept off and on for the entire day, every time he opened his eyes he would see Crunch in his sights, scurrying around in search of something. When he woke up for the fifth time that day, Crash was feeling a little daring. When he saw Crunch come rushing through the door Crash quickly stretched out his legs and caught Crunch's foot.<p>

Although Crunch was far too agile to actually fall on his face, Crash was rather amused to see how clumsily he stumbled. Crash knew, of course, what was constantly occupying Crunch's mind, and this time it wasn't Cortex's internal injections. Tawna was pregnant, and this fact had everyone in the house on constant alert. Well, Crash a little less than the rest. That wasn't to say he didn't care. Of course he did. However, since Crunch was falling all over himself to fulfill her every whim, Crash didn't feel particularly needed. Crash grinned as Crunch straightened himself up. Crunch glared at his pint-sized companion acidity.

"I'm not in the mood for your absurdity right now." He growled.

Crash leaned back on his arms with an easy smile. "Your fault. You keep waking me up with your noisy bustling. So, what are you hunting for now? Eucalyptus leaves garnished with sea kelp?"

"Mushrooms sautéed in banana sauce." Crunch sighed heavily. "I don't know what kind of mushrooms she wants."

"Cravings can be brutal." Crunch leaned back and closed his eyes. "Fortunately the only thing I crave is wamba fruit."

"Thankfully I'm not concerned about your cravings." Crunch grumbled as he marched toward Tawna's room. "Do me a favor, huh. Stop pestering me."

Crash smiled and stretched out on the couch as Crunch disappeared through Tawna's door and closed it behind him. Having a pregnant anthro to care for was definitely a new experience for everyone. No one, not even Aku, really considered the details of a pregnancy involving a woman half human and half animal. The instance never came up. However, after some examinations Aku calculated that an Anthrian woman would most likely develop closer to the timeframe of a human then that of an actual bandicoot. However, there was certainly a fair amount of deliberation in such a situation. Crash's thoughts were interrupted as Crunch quickly stepped through the door for the umpteenth time that morning and headed outside. Crash sat up and leaned his chin on the back of the sofa.

"So?"

"Shitake."

"But of course."

Without pausing Crunch headed through the front door and closed it behind him. Crash felt a small smile creep to his face as he lay back down and stared up at the wooden ceiling. Despite enforcing his self image of being a hardhearted brute, Crunch definitely had the capacity to be a downright softy. He was completely attentive to Tawna, and fulfilled her needs without question. Crash was almost jealous. With Crunch away constantly to satisfy Tawna's requests, Crash was hardly able to get Crunch's attention long enough for a simple joke. However, he was genuinely happy to see Crunch's obvious devotion to Tawna. She deserved someone to take care of her, and, though he would never admit it, Crunch needed her too. Since Tawna first came to live with them, Crash wondered whether or not he was envious of the blooming affection between Tawna and the oversized lug. Truthfully, Crash could say he was not. In fact, he felt a sense of relief. Even when he had first met her Crash had cared for Tawna very much, but his feelings had never extended so far as to consider her as a potential girlfriend. His mind didn't work that way. He had always ever wanted the best for her.

The sound of pained moaning brought Crash out of his thoughts once again, and he quickly sat up. He furrowed his brow when he realized the gasping sounds were coming from down the hall.

"Tawna?" He called out tentatively.

"Crash!" Although Tawna tried to shout her voice was weak. "Could you please come here, quickly?"

Despite the fact Crash heard Aku say that Tawna's baby wasn't due until a couple of weeks, a cold jolt of terror crawled through Crash as he considered what he might have to do. He leapt to his feet and headed for Tawna's room at a run.

_Okay, Crash, don't panic. You've saved the world a billion times. You can handle this. You can...oh dammit, just don't faint._

Crash threw himself into Tawna's room, his every nerve tingling with apprehension. To his utmost relief Tawna wasn't ready to deliver yet. She was much like he last saw her. She was lying in bed, her back pressed up against the multiple pillows stacked up behind her. Her baby bump looked even larger then last time, and Crash couldn't stop a wistful smile from emerging. Tawna offered a smile in return, and seemed a little embarrassed as she fiddled with one of her curls.

"Sorry to bug you Crash."

"Not at all. What's up?"

As Crash waited for Tawna to answer, he noticed she was rubbing her stomach back and forth unconsciously. She seemed to be trying to comfort the baby inside her, but the movement appeared to have become a habit. Crash actually didn't even know whose baby it was. At first, he'd assumed it was Crunch's, but after a moment of figuring and Coco's assurance that the timing simply didn't add up he decided against it. Of course, neither Crash nor Coco asked Tawna, and Crash suspected Crunch hadn't either. What did it matter? Even if Crunch wasn't the biological father, there was no doubt that once the baby was born Crunch would fall all over it as any doting father would do. Tawna tilted her head to the side and winced.

"The cramps started again. Could you get me some water?"

Crash grinned. "Water? Coming right up."

Before Crash disappeared through the door he leaned back into the room.

"Just water? I mean…you don't want anything weird in it to fancy it up like moss or tea leaves?"

"Well, now that you mention it, if you could put a few raisons in the bottom that would be lovely."

Crash lifted a surprised brow. "Raisins?"

Tawna's face fell. "Well, you don't have to…"

"No no. Raisins it is. I'll be right back, just hang tight."

Crash quickly rushed to the kitchen and poured a glass of cold water. It took him a mad effort to locate any raisons, but thankfully they still had some in storage from when Coco had attempted to sneak some into his chocolate chip cookies. Crash was back in Tawna's room in less than a minute. Tawna took the glass gratefully, but she didn't drink at once. She was staring out the window, and for a moment Crash thought she forgot he was in the room. Determined not to disturb her quiet contemplations Crash stepped backward toward the door. Suddenly, Tawna spoke.

"Crash, am I a good person?"

Crash was startled by the comment, but it wasn't difficult to answer.

"Of course you are girlie."

"After what I did to you… I can't understand why you'd ever want to face me again let alone let me live in your house."

"Well, technically half the house is Crunch's, so I don't deserve all the credit."

Although Crash was attempting to make light of the situation, he regretted the comment. One tear rolled down Tawna's cheek, and Crash was so unnerved he didn't know how to react.

"I left you to be with someone I thought loved me. Even after everything you did to rescue me all those years ago, I ignored everything I owed to you and followed him. I was a fool. A stupid, selfish fool."

Crash swallowed nervously. If she was going to have a mood swing, couldn't she wait until he left? There was no escaping the situation now. Crash was silent as Tawna continued.

"Do you know what I did, Crash? Do you have any idea? Even as I think about it I feel utterly sick. But I chose it; it was the life I chose for myself." Tawna dropped her head and stifled a sob. "I have no right to bring a child into this world. I'll be a horrible mother."

Without hesitation Crash stepped forward and eased himself down on Tawna's bed. He focused his eyes on her, and waited until she lifted her chin to meet his gaze. Her eyes were full of tears, and a faint redness flushed her cheeks. Crash offered a small smile.

"Come on Tawna, don't give me that. Sure you went off on your own, and sure you may have made some choices you weren't proud of. But big deal. You can't erase the past, all you can do is keep moving forward. But to do that, you need to first do something that may seem really hard." Crash leaned forward and took her hand in his. "Forgive yourself. That's all that really matters anyway, isn't it? And I for one don't worry about you. You're an amazing girl and you are going to be an amazing mother too."

Suddenly the door crashed open, revealing a disheveled Crunch with a bowl of mushrooms glazed in a yellowish liquid. He frowned slightly at the scene before him. Crash grinned and faced Tawna a final time.

"And if you're not up to it, Papa Crunch certainly will be."

Crunch growled. "Crash…"

"It's okay Crunch." Tawna said with a small laugh. "He's just teasing."

Crash gave Tawna a quick wink, and felt her give his hand a squeeze before he could reclaim it.

"Thank you." She murmured with a smile.

Crash nodded as he got to his feet and strode past Crunch, who was still rather unsettled about the entire thing. Crash gave him an encouraging pat on the back as he passed.

"Don't be surprised if she wants raisons on that." He said before returning back to the living room, anticipating another pleasant snooze.


	3. Chapter 2: Homeless

**Chapter two- Homeless**

By the end of the mock battle, both Coco and Kieran were doubled over and breathing heavily. Coco's hair felt sticky against her head as she brushed her sleeve across her cheek to clear away the sweat. Even after a half hour of constant fighting, neither Kieran nor Coco had been able to gain the upper hand. Coco's ribs were definitely bruised from a kick she'd failed to evade completely, but then Kieran had suffered some injuries of his own. His hands were braced against his knees as he breathed deeply, replenishing his lungs. He grinned.

"Well, at least I haven't gotten any worse. Last time I couldn't even match up against you."

"You're improving." Coco agreed, embarrassed how out of breath she was.

"Maybe next time." Kieran shrugged with a shy smile.

Coco opened her mouth to speak again when all of a sudden she spied a little face half-concealed behind a tree. A bewildered expression came to her face. Kieran must've noticed this reaction, because he turned with a small smile to the hider.

"Come on out Jag. This is the young lady I was telling you about."

Coco was astounded to see a small Anthrian child awkwardly step out into the open, cocking his head to one side in uncertainty. Coco realized with a shock that she had never seen one of her kind so young. Aku had told her that she was the youngest on the island. However, she supposed there was no need to feel surprised. Kieran reached out a reassuring hand to the boy.

"Don't be shy Jag, this is Coco. She sure is a great fighter, isn't she?"

Jag looked at Kieran, and then again at Coco before offering a curt nod. Coco was still completely taken aback at this unexpected introduction that he hardly knew what to say. Jag quickly bounded over to Kieran, and seemed more confident as Kieran placed a hand on his small shoulder.

"Coco, this is Jag. We met a while ago and we've been travelling together ever since."

Coco finally recovered enough to reply. She leaned forward with a gentle smile.

"Hi Jag, it's good to meet you."

Jag didn't return the greeting. In fact, Coco doubted the little boy could speak yet. He was so young. Coco guessed that Jag had evolved from a black panther. His round ears were angled forward as though he was listening for anything amiss and his topaz eyes were moving back and forth rapidly. The boy obviously didn't feel safe despite Kieran's reassurance, but Coco also knew it was nothing to do with her. Jag kept looking to the trees as though he expected some great beast to leap out at any moment. Kieran's eyes were soft as he ruffled Jag's short black hair.

"Come on Jag, let's go take a walk on the beach." He glanced at Coco imploringly. "Would you come with us, Coco?"

Although Coco was still feeling rather unbalanced by this new change of events, there were many questions she wanted to ask. She smiled and tucked some of her escaped strands of hair behind her ear.

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

><p>Jag had run off in front of the two strolling friends, fascinated by the waves rolling in and out across the sand. Both walked in silence for the most part, when Coco finally decided to speak.<p>

"So, when did you meet him?"

Kieran regarded her with a small smile. "A little over two weeks ago. I rescued him from a predator, which is why he trusts me enough to keep me company once and a while. He's very young, but he's extremely self-reliant."

This knowledge was not so much fascinating as it was disturbing. If Jag was living out in the jungle on his own, how many more younglings were out there? Coco had never considered the possibility that children might have evolved from the contamination, but it stood to reason that they did. Just because she'd never seen them before didn't mean it wasn't true. Coco didn't turn to face Kieran when she spoke, instead, she focused on little Jag as he played in the waves.

"Kieran, do you think there are other children like Jag without homes?"

Kieran shrugged.

"I don't know. Jag comes and goes when he pleases, and any time I ever ask him about others like him he clams up."

"He talks then?"

"Sparingly, only when he has something important to say or ask. But he's an incredible listener. He seems to remember everything he hears. It's quite extraordinary."

Coco tapped her chin with a finger. If there were other children like Jag out there without the comfort of a family, she wanted to find them. She glanced at Kieran.

"How much longer were you thinking of staying on this part of the island?"

Coco wasn't sure, but she thought she could see Kieran blush a little.

"Right now I don't have anything pressing to attend to. I guess I thought I'd stay here for a while."

Coco grinned. "Good. I want to see about this situation, and I know my lazy brother will be of little help if I ask him. How would you and Jag like to stay with us?"

At this, Kieran hesitated. "Like I said, Jag comes and goes whenever it suits him. As for me, I don't want to impose. Your home is probably filled right now what with Crunch and Tawna staying with you."

Coco forgot she told Kieran about Tawna. It wasn't a big secret, but it just reminded her how much she and Kieran had been talking as of late. Did she mention the pregnancy? She couldn't remember. She offered a soft smile.

"Fair enough. But would you be interested in searching around the island with me? I'll ask Aku as well, and see if he knows anything about it."

"Sure." Kieran said almost too eagerly. "I'd be happy to help."

Silence settled between them for a moment, and Coco felt a warmness rise up her neck. Kieran was looking at the ocean, but she noticed with some flattery that his eyes kept flicking toward her. Coco brushed some stray strands of hair out of her face as she glanced at Jag, watching with a little smile as he dug through the sand in search of seashells.

* * *

><p>Visions plagued her. Visions she could not understand or control. Were they memories, or simply nightmares she manifested without concrete evidence to support them? Isabella Bandicoot propped her arm against her folded leg, rubbing her forefinger and thumb together complacently as she stared out over the setting vista. Her blue eyes were intense as she stared blankly through the majestic view, but her mind was utterly focused within. She spent many evenings deliberating over the visions and terrible nightmares that occurred every morning while she slept.<p>

Isabella had virtually no memories that she could count on to be true. Her past was nothing but a lucid combination of pictures flashing across her mind like a scratched recording. Her horrifically real dreams merged together with these fragments of memories, churning them together into one, undistinguishable whirl. If she was ever going to find peace, she would need to sort these visions into what were actual memories, and what were simply manifestations of her own fears and suspicions. She would need to fight this.

Isabella growled low in her throat and swiftly dropped from her perch to the ground. She stood up, and inhaled deeply. She suddenly found herself glancing in a direction she frequently sought out, and she felt a resentful pang of anger flicker within her. Before she could even consider the reason she continued to look toward the dwelling of Crash Bandicoot she briskly turned and marched toward the direction of the jungle. Her alliance with those naïve creatures was at an end now, and there was no reason to continue reminiscing about the past. Isabella was a strong enough woman to realize that although she enjoyed being in the company of that ridiculous bandicoot, she didn't need their aid any longer. Cortex had been thwarted and the planet decimating device was in a safer position now. Now that those thorns in her side had been removed, she had quickly returned to her former quest. To discover who she was.

Isabella lifted her chin and allowed the sunlight to warm her face. She brushed her thick blond hair to one side as her thoughts began to wane once again. Isabella was not one to openly admit her fears or ambitions, but in the privacy of her own mind it was an entirely different matter. Isabella frequently thought back to her furthest memory, trying to make sense of her strange and distorted origin. As of yet she still hadn't any idea where she came from or how she became what she was. What she did know with a great deal of certainty was she needed to find answers. It was not only the lack of knowledge of who she was that bothered her. She was quite sure she could exist quite happily without a memory of her past. The reason she delved so deeply into her memory was on account of a much more serious matter. She was suffering from a nameless infection that was slowly destroying her. She figured that if she could remember where she came from she could discover some kind of antidote. However, that was going to be a lengthy mission in itself. Isabella had no recollection of her life before it happened.

When Isabella looked back into her memory, she saw only fragments of visions as though they belonged to someone else. They were all distant and insubstantial, flickering with the reliability of a passing dream. As Isabella pondered she glanced at her hand. Orange fur and sharp black nails indicated that hand should have belonged to an animal, and yet her five slender fingers indicated that hand was very much human. She absently wondered whether any of the other complacent mutants she'd seen during the alien threat wondered about their own transformations. She doubted they did. After all, that bandicoot she'd met didn't seem to be bothered by it. Isabella's gaze traveled up her arm and lingered upon a slight gash that was nearly healed. To her annoyance she knew the cut would scar, but she wasn't particularly concerned by it. She had countless others that she, unsurprisingly, could not match to any instances in her memory. At least she knew where this one came from.

Just following the Oxide affair Isabella had existed quite satisfyingly. She traveled across the island, honing her hunting skills and living a truly nomadic lifestyle. She did not have a specific home to return to, but she never had any desire to create one. Moving from place to place just seemed natural to her. It was during this time that a very strange instance arose. Isabella had been strolling through the jungle one early morning when she sensed she was being tracked. Although she was unsure exactly how she developed her instincts, they had proved to be very useful, especially in dire situations. It was simple work for Isabella to lure her inept tracker into the open, and was not at all surprised when she was met with aggression. Her attacker was a strange creature she had never seen before, but she fought with a style Isabella found oddly familiar. The creature was a female Anthrian tiger with an impressively strong physique and wicked tongue. Whoever the creature was, she knew Isabella. Unfortunately Isabella had not been able to question the female. The battle ended far too quickly for that. However, this occurrence convinced Isabella she possessed a past that she had no recollection of. Since that day, a year had progressed and still Isabella had no idea of who she was or where she came from.

The disease was a different matter entirely. She had known about the sickness even when she recalled her furthest memory. It occurred sporadically in the early years, but it soon transpired into a more frequent condition that was growing steadily worse. It had grown so bad that it needed to be dealt with as quickly as possible. And she would find a cure, of that she was certain. It was only a question of when. Isabella was not a woman to allow anything get the better of her. As Isabella continued down her current path, she felt a low rumbling in the pit of her stomach. She'd neglected to eat again. Oh well, she was due for a hunt. Isabella started for the deeper sections of the jungle, wondering absently why despite her herbivore ancestry she possessed such an innate craving for meat.


	4. Chapter 3: Brotherly Protection

**Chapter three- Brotherly Protection**

Crash's eyes were drawn into a dark scowl. He was well aware the bilby sitting across from him was conscious of his glares, and in response the sheepish boy turned his head from side to side in attempt to ward away Crash's evil glares. Of course, there was no hope of that. Kieran Bilby was spending more and more time with his sister, and because of that simple fact he was Crash's most current enemy. From beside Kieran, Coco frowned darkly at her brother.

"Crash!" She hissed over her shoulder.

Crash ignored her warning, keeping his gaze focused on Kieran even as he lifted a bit of fruit from his plate and plopped it into his mouth. Kieran cleared his throat, took a drink of water, and then glanced around nervously. Coco tried to ease some of the tension.

"So, Kieran. Where exactly are you staying?"

"I built a house in one of the trees along the south side of the beach. It's not far from here, actually."

"That's a big surprise." Crash muttered bitterly between chews.

Crash yelped in surprise as he felt a sharp kick against his shin from beneath the table. He glanced at Coco, and she wore such a demonic expression he nearly trembled. He sighed. Although he didn't particularly like it, he supposed he punished the bilby long enough. He grinned, his expression fluidly changing from malevolence to camaraderie.

"Well, it's wonderful to have you in the neighborhood. Let us know the date of the house-warming party and we'll bring over a lamp."

Kieran furrowed his brow, and glanced toward Coco with a quizzical expression. Crash was still smiling. Kieran obviously wasn't privy to Crash's rapid alterations of humor. He seemed unsure if Crash was being sarcastic or not. Crash couldn't blame him for it, of course. After all, he wasn't sure himself whether or not he was feeling sarcastic. Coco offered a small laugh.

"Let me apologize for my brother, Kieran. He's a tad challenged in a few areas."

Kieran offered a small nod and half smile, but Crash could see quite clearly that he was not convinced. Coco sighed heavily and turned toward Crash with a serious expression.

"Crash, Kieran and I are going to search the island to see if there are any more of our kind living out there without a home. It shouldn't take very long, and you're welcome to help us if you want."

Crash furrowed his brow. "More of our kind? I think we've seen enough of that lot for a while now. Most of them moved to N. Tensity Island anyway."

"Not Anthrians our own age Crash. Children."

Crash's hand hovered in the air for a moment, the succulent bit of fruit momentarily forgotten.

"I thought Aku said kids couldn't be evolved."

"He didn't say they couldn't be evolved. Just at the time there were none that he knew of. They're probably hiding themselves in the jungle somewhere, and we need to find them."

Crash considered this. "Well, what if you do find them? What if you find a whole colony of little ragamuffins living out there in the brush. What are you going to do then?"

Coco's eyes glazed over with anger as she glared at him.

"Are you suggesting we do nothing?"

Crash shrugged. "No. I'm just saying you should think about what you're doing before you jump into another Good Samaritan mission."

Coco's fury was steadily rising, and Crash caught sight of Kieran slowly rising to his feet with an awkward expression. The room was beginning to become a little too hostile for the soft-spoken bilby. He cleared his throat nervously and reached for a piece of sliced pineapple.

"I'll just go and see if Jag's hungry." Kieran clarified quickly as he strode out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Coco's eyes followed Kieran's departing form for longer than necessary, but Crash didn't mention the fact. He would have enough to deal with without irritating his raging sister further. She turned sharply, and stared at him with an expression of utmost disbelief.

"How can you be so cold? Are you honestly going to let your laziness get in the way of helping creatures that can't protect themselves?"

"Hey, I don't want to look like the bad guy here." Crash said, lifting his hands in submission. "I'm just saying that if you come across a dozen or more of these kids, they're going to have to live somewhere. On that note, what makes you think you can take any better care of them?"

"You're unbelievable." Coco snarled.

Without another word Coco got to her feet and stormed out of the room, muttering angrily under her breath. Crash was growing more and more worried each passing day that Coco would lose her restraint and give him a good thrashing. Heaven knew he deserved it. He heaved a sigh and brushed his fingers through his hair. He regretted what he said at once, but he still could not help feeling a twinge of uncertainty. Yes, he was lazy. There was no debating that obvious fact. However, he had also forced himself to get off his butt and rescue the world countless times. He believed he had the energy to act when the situation warranted it. But this plan of Coco's worried him. He wasn't heartless. If any youngsters were in trouble he would step up to the plate with no questions asked. But what could any of them do for a group of kids? The thought of having to be counted upon for something like that sent Crash into a tremble. He didn't want that kind of pressure. However, he already knew before speaking his doubts that he'd help. He'd always lent a hand before, why stop now?

Crash got to his feet, feeling embarrassed for his conduct and intending to apologize to Coco. As he came into the living room, the sight he saw there made him stop in his tracks. Tawna was sitting back in the chair she frequently relaxed in, and she was glowing radiantly with a smile inspired by the small child beside her. The little panther's eyes were wide as he gazed at Tawna's swollen belly. Tawna smiled.

"Would you like to feel something?" She opened her palm. "Give me your hand." Wordlessly, he reached out a hand and placed it into hers. Tawna pressed his hand against her stomach. For a few moments, there was no reaction. Jag cocked his head quizzically to the side, and glanced up at Tawna. She put up a finger, urging patience.

"Just wait." She said.

A moment later, Jag's eyes grew as round as saucers and he pulled his hand away in fright. He jumped toward Kieran, who was kneeling close by, and grasped his arm. Kieran chuckled as he regarded the little boy.

"Know what that is Jag?" He asked.

Jag took his bottom lip between his teeth and turned back toward Tawna. She was still smiling softly.

"It's a baby." She said. "All you felt was a little kick."

Jag blinked, and uncertainly came forward. He glanced up at Tawna again.

"A baby?" Jag asked, so quietly that Crash could hardly hear him.

Tawna nodded. Tentatively, Jag reached out his hand and returned it to Tawna's tummy. He gasped when he felt another kick, but he didn't remove his hand this time. Carefully, he pressed his cheek against Tawna's stomach, his brow drawn into a stern expression of concentration. Crash felt a wave of self contempt curdle within him. How could he be such an idiot? Coco was looking on with an easy smile, her arms crossed over her chest and all evidence of past annoyance vanished from her face. Crash stepped into place beside her. She didn't look at him, and didn't speak at once. Crash snorted after a brief moment of silence.

"I feel like a jerk."

"You are a jerk." Coco corrected acidly.

"I'm not completely to blame though. Why do you let yourself get bent out of shape? You know I'm a bonehead."

Coco pursed her lips. Crash could tell from his side glance at her profile that she was trying very hard to remain angry with him. As usual, it couldn't last. She offered a small smile.

"You're not a bonehead, Crash. A little moronic, maybe. But, you always manage to do the right thing."

"What's another break from my vacation? We can make this work."

Coco grinned, and elbowed him in the side playfully.

"I knew I could count on you big brother."

Crash scratched his ear and offered a small shrug. The two of them turned back to the pleasant scene before them, watching Jag's young face light up with each passing kick of Tawna's baby.


	5. Chapter 4: A Different Lead

**Chapter four- A Different Lead**

It was dark when Isabella arrived in the city. The sun had disappeared below the ocean's horizon, and the tacky glow of glittery neon brightened the streets with a gaudy light. She could hear the sounds of music blending together in an inconsistent whirl of noise that caused her ears to pull back against her head. She'd never been to the city before. There was never any need. However, she was quite impressed at how extensive the metropolitan behemoth had become. She wagered the lights could be seen from N. Sanity Island if one strained their eyes. For her part, she cared little for technological advancement. She was partial to the rough untamed wilderness that made up the terrain of the other two islands. However, she had a job to do.

Isabella's curly blond hair bordered her face, keeping her features shadowed and her eyes free to scan her surroundings without suspicion. She wore the casual attire of a laborer, beige army slacks that tucked into her high black laced boots and a black shirt that fit every rounded curve of her upper body. In the belt that cradled her hips she carried items necessary for a stealthy break-in. Her gun was concealed in a triangular compartment that served as a holster. It was not easily accessible, but she doubted she would have need of it merely walking through the streets.

Isabella lifted her head, and gazed across the road. Beings mulled about here and there, and although they would appear relatively threatening for a normal civilian, Isabella was not intimidated. As she gazed past the buildings, she could just make out the outline of a medieval castle in the distance. That was her target. With her direction acquired, she strode into the street and sauntered across the sidewalk toward her destination. As she walked, she allowed the distractions of the nightlife momentarily invade her focus. Countless bars were buzzing with activity. Through many of the open doors Isabella could see the snakelike shapes of dancers coiling around poles on stages. The sight made her shake her head with a condescending sneer.

She continued her stroll through the foreboding streets with a brisk pace, running her mission over in her head. Although Isabella's memory was incomplete, she knew with a high degree of certainty that Cortex had something to do with her present predicament. She didn't know what, but her suspicions were rarely wrong. The sickness was steadily worsening, and Isabella was quite sure that if she could not discover some type of cure for herself, she would not reside in this world long. She needed only to sneak into Cortex's castle, gain access to his supercomputer, and scour the files for anything associated with her illness.

Her mind occupied, Isabella failed to notice the proximity of an aggressor before the creature got hold of her arm and pulled her into the darkness of an alley. Momentarily stunned, Isabella did not react as the bulbous rodent pressed her against the rough stone wall. The rat grinned, displaying two unsightly rows of crooked decaying teeth. He snickered.

"Well now, aren't you a sweet sight. What say you and ol' Roscoe go have a little fun tonight?"

Isabella grinned contemptuously. "As much fun as that sounds, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Now, get your fat hands off me and scurry back to your gutter."

The rat's crooked smile disappeared. He'd not been expecting much resistance then. Isabella was unsure why. After all, she was not dressed like a street side skank. Instead of releasing her, the rat only started moving closer, his confidence rekindled.

"Come on, baby. Give us a little love."

Isabella's eyes frosted over, and her countenance grew as impassive as stone. She placed her hands against the rat's chest, slowing his advancement. She lowered her voice.

"I want you to think hard about your next move, fella. Get your hands off me."

The rat, unsurprisingly, did not heed her advice. He leaned forward, his slimy tongue darting over his thin lips as he came closer.

"Just give me a little taster, lovey."

Isabella sighed with exasperation. Of course, cooperation was easier, but she admitted the alternative was so much more rewarding. Without another word, Isabella brought up the heel of her hand to crush her admirer's thick jaw. Before he could cry out in pain, she swung her elbow to the side of his head. It took only one more move, a hard knee to the groin, to bring the rat down. As he wriggled on the ground, moaning in pain, Isabella easily stepped over him and returned to the street. She would have to keep her eyes open for more sideshow freaks; she didn't have the patience for any more interruptions.

She continued her determined march through the shady streets, but thankfully she was not stopped again. The filthy creatures that resided in the wide-ranging cesspit of whorehouses and pubs seemed perfectly keen to remain to their own devices. There was no particular purpose to harass a woman like her when there were so many others who were willing to give them exactly what they wanted. As Isabella continued on, a light drizzle was beginning to dampen the short ginger fur that coated her bare arms. She gazed upward, smiling gently as the refreshing rainwater tickled her eyelashes. During this soothing moment of conscious isolation, Isabella felt a stabbing sensation within the pit of her stomach that forced her to gasp in pain.

The pain caused her to double over, clutching her stomach, and she forced herself to breathe in steady increments. Her shoulders trembled as her abdomen continued to burn and thrash as though it were physically being torn apart. Isabella stumbled toward the wall of a building, desperately groping for some external source of stability. She fell against the cold metal, sweat blending into the humidity that matted the fur on her forehead. As the sickness festered, Isabella took her bottom lip between her sharp teeth and bit down hard. She willed the infection to submit. She would not allow herself to be defeated.

Still the pain persisted. Desperate to remove herself from the activity of the nightlife, she staggered into an alcove and fought the urge to vomit. She pressed her forehead against the flat surface, each breath labored and trembling. She was focused so intently upon her own condition that she hadn't even perceived a drunken rodent come near to her.

"Hey girl, are you-?"

As soon as his hand touched her arm, Isabella grasped her gun into her hand and straightened her posture. She aimed the barrel of her pistol between the widened eyes of the stranger. She glared at him, composed and deadly.

"Back off." She growled through clenched teeth.

The inebriated rat stepped back with his hands out in front of him to ward off impending danger. He stammered something unintelligible, but scampered off with impressive swiftness for a drunken creature. The abrupt movement took its toll, and Isabella grasped her stomach with a sharp wince. The pain was still throbbing, but it was gradually beginning to disappear. Struck with an overwhelming exhaustion, Isabella pressed her back against the slick wall of the alley and slid down to the ground. She folded her legs up to her chest, and crossed her arms over her knees. Her gun was held loosely by her fingers in one hand. She dropped her chin, allowing her body to recover as much as possible from the attack.

Isabella was still unsure what mystical force was keeping her alive over these long years. She had lived with the infection as long as she could aptly recall, and although the symptoms were serious she had not yet faded into death. It was occurring now, however. She could feel it. Just the other night she had nearly gotten herself killed because she'd experienced an attack while attempting to escape the jaws of a hungry crocodile. She had escaped basically unscathed, but such weakness was something she could not afford to experience if she wanted to stay alive in the jungle. She'd also begun to suffer chest rattling coughs that caused blood to pass through her mouth and feather her lips. This discovery terrified her, and at once made her realize that she needed to do something to battle this sickness and rid herself of it forever.

With a slow, calming breath, Isabella returned to her feet and returned her weapon to its holster. She brushed her fingers through her thick hair and heaved a heavy sigh. She returned to the street, striding on as though nothing at fazed her at all.

It didn't take long to reach Cortex's castle. It was situated on the very end of the main street, but because the city was still under constructions the lights didn't reach that far. The lack of pulsing white glow above her made her feel more comfortable. She felt the safest concealed in darkness. The rain had intensified during her jaunt, and was now coming down with moderate heaviness. After a few minutes of brisk walking, Isabella finally reached the fence that surrounded the castle. From the signs of heavy metal beams and sheets of thick iron, Isabella supposed Cortex was preparing to upgrade his current parameter with something stronger than intertwined cords. Although the new metal wall might keep out the average scavenger, nothing would be strong enough to hold back Isabella.

She combed her fingers through her hair, allowing the rainwater to slick the golden curls back and away from her face. Her bright blue eyes darted across the expansive area, taking in anything that might be a potential threat. Since Cortex was still in the process of refurbishing his fortress, Isabella supposed breaking in would be relevantly easy. What a disappointment.

When she finally decided to act, there was no trace of hesitation in her movements. She leapt high off the ground and grasped the fence with her fingers and the toes of her boots. She crawled up the metal with the grace of a feline, and didn't pause even as she reached the bushels of coiled barbed wire that rested at the peak. She squeezed her stomach and used her strong arms to swing her body sidelong and propel her over the top of the fence. Midair, she twirled, grasping one leg and using her momentum to flip once and then land lightly onto her feet. She remained motionless for a moment, her eyes scoping her surroundings. When nothing warranted attention, she darted into the shadows, making her way now to the castle itself.

Despite the shoddy level of technical surveillance, Isabella did spy a few state of the art security cameras tucked into some corners of the facility. It would be simple to evade them from outside, but Isabella feared that new surprises might be in store for her just inside the doors. She decided to keep the difficulty minimal, and scale the wall. Although the rain made the rock slick and slippery, Isabella used each groove in the wall to her advantage, progressing up the wall at a rapid rate. Unfortunately, the rain was growing even stronger. The water trickled down her face and into her eyes, but she paid it no heed. In such darkness her vision was of limited use anyway. Her hair, wetted by the weather, was causing a slight strain on her neck. She didn't know why she kept her hair long. It only served as a distraction. Perhaps after this mission she would finally see sense and cut it.

She slipped only once, but she recovered so quickly that any who may have been watching would not have noticed it. Hopefully no one was. It would be troublesome to have to alter her plan. Isabella reached one of the lower windows. She slipped into the shelter of the small enclosure, thankful to be out of the rain. Crouched and dripping wet, Isabella turned and noticed with some amusement that this window was constructed out of low cost stained glass. Obviously Cortex had not bothered to upgrade the stability of his windows to a more practical material. Nevertheless it only made her job easier.

Although she might have used her gun to shatter the glass, a strong kick with the heel of her boot felt far more satisfying. The window crumbled at once, creating an easy opening for Isabella to enter. She swung into the dark room, ignoring the glass as it crunched beneath her boots. She didn't know which room she was in, but it looked rather unimportant. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly, but there was really no need for that. As soon as she opened the door to the hall a dull, pallid light flowed into her irises. She leaned out of the door, scanning the long hallway. It was clear.

Isabella quickly entered the hall and began to jog with purposeful strides. Although she had never before been in Cortex's castle to her recollection, she seemed to know precisely where to go. It was bizarre, as though the place possessed the familiarity of some distant dream. Regardless, it proved useful in Isabella's search for the supercomputer.

She reached a long hallway, and paused before traveling any farther. When she'd first considered this plan, she'd expected the infiltration to be far more difficult than it was. She expected an ambush at any moment, but even as she remained still and silent for a few long moments, she could perceive nothing worth her attention. Although Isabella was not unthankful for the ease of entry in Cortex's lair, she was quite disappointed by the lack of a challenge. Despite her dissatisfaction with the conditions of her mission, Isabella had no intention of dropping her guard. Her eyes remained open and alert, and her ears were perked forward to catch any stray sounds that might warrant attention.

She crept through the hallway, keeping close to the wall as she picked up her pace to a steady run. She followed her instincts, her awareness stretched out before her and sensing the most evident route to her destination. She rounded a corner, and then another. Before she dashed around the third she felt the hairs on her arms stiffen in reflex. She stopped, pressing her back against the wall as she quieted her breathing. She curled her face around the corner, pressing her cheek against the wall as her eyes scanned the final hall.

It was the first sign of security Isabella had yet seen. Two guards were posed on either side of a great iron door. As Isabella passed her gaze across the obstacle, she noticed that there was a small outlet that served as an activation port, most likely to open the door. Although Isabella could not see the key on either of the guards at once, she was quite certain one of them was holding the cardkey somewhere on their person. She returned to a standard position, facing forward, and her thoughts arranged themselves quickly to form a plan. She supposed it would be simplest to take them all out at once. That way, there was no threat of one of them realizing the danger and scurrying away to warn Cortex. Despite her effort to keep her anticipation in check, she could not withhold a small smile from creeping its way along the corner of her mouth.

This was what she lived for.

With a few deep breaths, Isabella steadied herself. She placed the entirety of her weight upon her heels, closing her eyes and grounding herself in the moment. She remained in that state for a few seconds, lifting herself upon her toes and gently opening her eyes. Her targets were in sight, and her plan of action was mapped out clearly before her. Now, it was only a matter of executing it.

When it came to the evaluation of an animal's senses contrasted with human senses, there were many avenues that warranted concern for the latter. Ferocity and speed were two such traits that a human could not match. So Isabella abandoned her stealthy approach and went straight for her objective. When she considered it, she guessed it wasn't fair to call upon the full range of her feral reflexes. However, there were more of them so she decided it was an even fight.

Isabella tore around the corner, dropping down onto her hands and knees into a crouch before springing forward and tackling the first guard to the ground. He fell with a hard thump beneath her. She drove her elbow into his jaw before lifting off his inert body to continue to her next target. This one was close enough for her to catch with her foot. She planted her hands upon the ground and thrust up one leg, striking the baffled guard against the face and causing him to propel backward. She lifted herself to her feet, casting her gaze into all directions before she allowed her guard to fall. Both men lay quiet and unconscious at her feet.

She shook her head and offered a small sigh. Humans were painfully easy to defeat, she almost felt sorry for them. She stepped toward the guard to her left and dropped down to her haunches. Her fingers patted across his chest, searching his uniform for the key. It didn't take long. When she found the useful piece of plastic she lifted it into her hands and strode toward the heavy metal door.

The computer was quite extensive in size, but not particularly impressive. Truthfully, Isabella had been expecting a console of a much larger scale. After all, this computer singularly stored all the information of Cortex's past and future endeavors. At least, that's what she'd been led to believe. Without hesitation, Isabella strode toward the computer and lowered herself into the seat. Her fingers moved across the keyboard quickly, hacking her way into the mainframe where she would begin her search.

A multitude of windows blinked open across the screen, but many of them contained nothing but useless information. Isabella continued typing, the luminescent glow of the screen casting variations of her shadow across the floor. Her eyes were completely focused upon each new filter of information. Her mind worked rapidly, sorting out the impossible array of different files and sequences. Most of the files sported no dates, and so it was difficult for Isabella to keep track of her progress. She did locate some information about Cortex's scheme to claim the planet decimation device, as well as blueprints that led to the construction of the cyborg assassin Megumi. She also found documentation of cash deposits to some guy named Pinstripe Potaroo.

These files didn't interest Isabella. She continued back even farther. She scanned the screen, locating some information that made her furrow her brow in confusion. An entire section of the computer was devoted to a creation called Crunch, and Isabella knew at once that this was Crunch Bandicoot, the muscular introvert from the competition. So he'd been a failed weapon of Cortex's as well. How intriguing. However, although the information was rather interesting, Isabella continued on.

She located many more bits and pieces of somewhat illuminating facts, she could locate nothing that linked itself to her own problem. As she proceeded farther and farther into the past, she noticed that the data was growing sparser and sparser. Many files were missing out of their numerical order, and Isabella's frustration blossomed with every new hole she discovered. All the early years of information were gone completely, including any documentation about Crash Bandicoot's creation. As far as Isabella knew, he was Cortex's very first creation. Any information on herself must lay after that. However, no matter where she searched, she could find nothing.

She leaned her cheek upon her hand, allowing her shoulders to sag in utmost dejection. That was it. Searching the mainframe was the last thing she could think of. That is, short of confronting Cortex himself. However, she believed the situation had come to that. If she could not locate it secretly on his computer, she would need to force it out of him. There were no limits to what a creature could do when their survival was threatened. Isabella continued to scan through the endless lists of schemes and designs, hoping to find something to satisfy her own problem.

She was about to abandon the search when her eye caught something quite fascinating. She'd been scrolling through the lists of past and present minions, and although she'd located nothing at first glance, she decided to select a file that outlined deceased minions. Upon clicking the file, an array of pictures appeared on the screen along with a small outline about each. She glanced through it, not seeing anything especially worthwhile. Then her eyes fell upon it. Beneath a red asterisk marked "pending", Isabella found herself looking into her own eyes.

The woman in the picture was foreign to her. She may as well have been a stranger. Her hair was loose and flowing in a style Isabella normally wore, however the eyes and expression of this woman were utterly devoid of emotion. The angle of the shot captured Isabella glancing over the open shoulder of a tight black shirt that ended just above the bottom of her rib cage, exposing her torso. Five gloved fingers held the hilt of a pistol with the barrel just grazing her cheek. She could sense nothing but arrogance and callousness from the creature in the photo. She read the caption beneath with a wary eye.

_M#006- Isabella Bandicoot_

_Physical description- Species: Bandicoot, Type: Golden, Height: 5'9", Weight: 128lbs, Eyes: Blue, Hair: Blond_

_After her insolent betrayal, M#006 Isabella Bandicoot fled to the forests where the implanted toxin inside her system that will eventually destroy her. Her mission was a failure, and Tina Tiger has taken control of her former tasks, as well as ensuring proof of Isabella Bandicoot's certain demise._

Isabella scanned over the remaining information upon the screen with a furious desperation. There needed to be more, somewhere there needed to be more data concerning her former existence. However, she searched through the file as well as those surrounding it but located nothing more. She clenched her jaw, restraining herself from barking out profanities. She took a deep breath, calming the raging infuriation within her. Her frustration was rising beyond her control. After a moment, she glanced back up to the screen. She decided to follow the next logical step. Investigate the creature that had attacked her.

The woman's name was Tina Tiger, and when Isabella accessed her file she knew that this was the same crazed psychopath that had attempted to kill her. Her demonic orange irises seemed to glow from the screen, bordered by wispy topaz hair and strands of braids that dangled past her shoulders. She was grinning, baring a set of sharp teeth. What Isabella couldn't understand was why Cortex set this creature on her. Obviously, Isabella had been one of Cortex's minions. That much she had already deducted for herself. However, if he suspected the toxin to destroy her anyway, why bother hunting her down? She decided she must somehow be a threat to him, though she'd be damned if she could figure out how. She raked her fingers through her hair angrily, heaving a frustrated exhale. It was safe to say her mission accomplished nothing but reiterate what she already knew, and give her the name of the mysterious would-be murderess she'd trounced. However, before Isabella counted her effort as a complete waste, she decided to delve a little farther into Tina Tiger's profile.

She pressed a key with her index finger, opening a recent file concerning current missions and objectives. Her eyes scanned the new screen, and lingered upon the title "Extermination Project". She furrowed her brow, and opened the file. A flurry of scattered images greeted her motion, and she felt a wave of shock wash over her. She glanced at each fragment of information in turn, her lips parted in disbelief. The file recounted the entirety of Cortex's latest plan. He intended to abolish every mutated creature throughout the islands.

She continued to search through the material, gathering every useful portion of information to store in her mind. He had located a special drug in a laboratory in human-occupied Australia capable of honing in on a specialized genetic structure. Judging from the layouts of x-rays and sample DNA strands, Cortex was planning to modify the gas to target creatures that had been altered by genetic mutation. He had deployed his tiger assassin as the leader of a task force that would travel to the laboratory and claim the solution. That was the limit of information available on file. Isabella sat back in the chair and tilted her head to one side.

"What are you up to this time, doctor?"

A smile played around her mouth. Well, if she could not confront Cortex at once, there was no reason she should allow him his victory. She slipped her fingers into the pocket of her utility belt and pulled out a small USB chip. She inserted the chip into the computer and quickly typed out a sequence, downloading all the information she required onto it. A separate window jumped onto the screen, a loading bar slowly filling with neon green colour. She sat back and watched the screen load. As she waited, she wondered why the desire to thwart Cortex was so powerful. She knew it wasn't simply the act of irking Cortex's plan that motivated her. Despite her best efforts to close off such unhelpful thoughts, she couldn't help picturing the extensive population of evolved creatures living on those islands. Her thoughts drifted to one particular face, and she felt a little part of her soften for a moment. She was able to convince herself how thoroughly she despised Crash Bandicoot, and the reaction was quickly set aside.

The loading bar was near completion when Isabella heard footsteps outside of the chamber. She stood up out of her chair and glanced toward the open door. She placed her hand upon the chip, feeling each second draw out as the files downloaded. Finally the process was complete. Isabella yanked the chip from the console and tucked it away in her belt. Needless to say the escape surpassed the ease of the entry. It was too bad. For a creature born for espionage and sabotage, she was short on instances that tested the range of her true talents.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note-<strong>

Hello everyone, apologies for taking so long to update. I've been pretty busy with other projects, but I'm determined to post as many chapters as I can. As always, a big big big thanks to my reveiwers (you have no idea how much your comments motivate me!) and I hope everyone is enjoying the plot so far:)

~Bandi-Cute~


	6. Chapter 5: Before the Storm

**Chapter five- Before the Storm**

Crash yawned so wide he feared for a moment his jaw would lock and he wouldn't be able to close it again. That would be an awkward situation. Thankfully, his mouth fell closed after the yawn was completed and he returned to his comfortable position on the couch. As he remained laying happily on his back, he tilted his head to the side. Tawna had fallen asleep in her chair, her golden locks brushing across her closed eyelids. Both her hands were pressed upon her stomach with tenderness, as though she was cradling the unborn child within her.

The little panther cub was curled up at her feet, fast asleep. Crash noted with a slight frown that the kid was bunched up so tightly there was no chance for a restful sleep. Although Crash didn't have much experience with children, he was pretty sure that sleeping with one ear open and ready to react to the smallest noise was not entirely normal. Crash sighed. The thought that Jag had spent his life fearing for his survival made Crash even more determined to find the others and do what was necessary to help them.

Crunch entered the room quietly, bringing Crash out of his ponderings. He stepped toward Tawna, and remained still for a moment. Then he reached out a hand and brushed her hair from out of her face. Crash noticed that his fingertips remained pressed against Tawna's cheek for a few seconds and then brushed down her jaw with tender affection. Crash considered sitting up and telling Crunch to stop stalling and kiss her already, but he doubted that would be polite. Instead, he half-closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. It was nice to see Crunch set free his affection. It rarely happened in sight of mortal eyes.

Crash knew it from the first, and now as Crunch gazed at the sleeping woman with such admiration there could be no doubts. He loved the girl, more than Crash would have thought possible for such a muscle-headed grouch. And Crash was happy for them both. After all Tawna went through, she deserved someone who could make her happy. Come to think of it, they both did. Crash never let on to it, but he greatly enjoyed Crunch's company. He might've considered calling him a good friend if Crunch's ego wasn't so overpowering. Crash was a simple being, and when his friends were happy, he was happy. It was as simple as that.

Crunch swiftly dropped to one knee, and easily maneuvered his arms beneath Tawna's legs and against her back. As fluidly as he had dropped he rose again, Tawna curled peacefully in his arms. She uttered a quiet moan, and pressed her cheek into Crunch's chest. Crunch curled downward, planting a small kiss on Tawna's cheek. Then he turned and strode toward the bedroom, abandoning the room to its former tranquility.

With the room returned to silence Crash stretched out and heaved another yawn. He had no idea why he was having such a hard time getting to sleep. Such an instance hardly ever happened. However, he was pretty confident all he'd need to do was lay there and sleep would eventually find its old friend. As Crash lay with his hands behind his head, basking in the quietness, a strange sound caught his attention. He furrowed his brow as he attempted to figure out where the noise came from. He rolled over, and his eyes fell upon the little panther. Jag was curled up upon the floor looking quite comfortable, except he was shivering violently. Crash didn't notice the cold at all. In fact, he was quite comfortable. With a small sigh Crash sat up and got to his feet. He lifted a blanket into his hands as he strode by one of the chairs, and gently laid the blanket over Jag. The kid continued trembling for a moment, and then settled down into a more restful sleep. Crash gazed down at his sleeping form for a few moments, and then sighed.

"Sleep is the greatest gift in the world kid, don't waste it."

His voice was so quiet he could hardly hear it himself. He got back to his feet and started for the couch. He tried not to think about Coco and Kieran sleeping in such close proximity. Granted, Kieran was sleeping on a chair and Coco was resting on a cot on the other side of the room, but still. Crash didn't like it. However, if there was any funny business, Crash was confident he could wake up and put a stop to it. He would love to finally find a reason to boot Kieran out of the house. Crash collapsed heavily on the couch, and although he was still rather perturbed about not getting to sleep right away, he needn't have been. He was snoring before his head hit the cushions.

* * *

><p>The house was bustling when morning came along. Coco was one of the last ones to awaken, much to her surprise. Kieran was already awake and was gently stirring Jag. Crunch was in the kitchen, stirring a pot of some unknown concoction on the stove. The smell that wafted from the pot was ghastly, but Coco didn't possess an overwhelming curiosity to ask what it was. It was obviously something Tawna had requested, and Coco had become quite used to the strange dishes Crunch endeavored to cook up.<p>

Coco stretched, and kicked her thin blanket away from her legs as she sat up. Kieran turned his head, and smiled.

"Good morning."

Coco smiled in return. She really did enjoy having Kieran stay with them. He was such a contrasting personality to Crash or Crunch. After a moment, she noticed a strange tangle of flaxen hair bouncing at her cheek. She reached up and ran her hand over her hair. When she felt the multitude of knots that had control of her hair she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Odd that it'd never bothered her before. She wasn't so naïve that she'd deny that Kieran had something to do with it. She got to her feet and plodded past Kieran and Jag.

"Be back."

Coco rushed into her room, on a desperate search for a brush. As soon as she pushed through the door she felt like smacking herself. She'd forgotten Tawna was resting in there. As soon as she came in Tawna turned toward her. By the initial look on her face, she hadn't been expecting Coco, but when the identity registered Tawna smiled warmly. Coco was glad to see that at least she hadn't woken her. She held her hands together apologetically.

"Oh, shoot. I'm sorry for disturbing you Tawna."

Tawna shrugged.

"Don't worry about that, it is your room after all. And I always like some company."

Coco liked Tawna. She hadn't been so sure about it when she first came to live with them. However, when she saw how much Crunch doted on her she found herself understanding why. Tawna was a beautiful woman, but something about her seemed so utterly fragile. Coco couldn't picture her helping out with the chores or hunting the forest for necessities. However, on that same note, Coco could perceive in Tawna something very strong as well. Coco was not one to pry or eavesdrop, but she did know Tawna came from a rather shady background. Crash had told her once that rescuing her had been his motivation for saving the world the first time. There were so many secrets concealed within her past. Coco pushed these thoughts from her mind as she started for her dresser.

"How are you feeling?" Coco asked as she rummaged through her things.

"Much better, actually. I haven't felt sick at all this morning."

"I think Crunch is making you breakfast."

"Oh yes," Tawna said rather sheepishly. "Stewed collard greens. I feel horrible for asking him to make such strange things for me."

"I wouldn't worry about it, he seems to really like doing it."

After moving aside a few things Coco found the brush. She quickly began to pull the bristles through her hair, snarling as the brush hardly moved through her tangled locks. It would take her forever to tame her wild hair. She heard Tawna speak from behind her.

"I can help you with that Coco, if you'd like."

After a moment of hesitation Coco strode toward where Tawna was laying. Tawna had scooted herself up so she was lying with her back pressed against the headboard. Coco eased down on the bed, and handed the brush to Tawna. She immediately began brushing her fingers through her hair, manually unweaving the tangles that she came across. Then she began to brush. After about three strokes she heaved a sigh.

"You have such beautiful hair."

Coco shifted uncomfortably.

"Thanks."

"Does it ever bother you, being this long?"

"I've never really thought about it. It does get in the way now and again."

"I hope you keep it this length, it suits you."

A moment of silence passed as Tawna gently brushed through Coco's long hair. Coco leaned back, and decided now was as good a time as any to speak candidly to Tawna.

"Tawna?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened with you and Crash? You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable, but I was just curious."

Tawna stopped brushing. Her hand hovered in the air for a moment, and then both it and the brush descended to her lap. Coco dared not turn around. She kept her eyes focused ahead, slightly regretting the question. Finally, Tawna answered.

"There's not much to tell. A long time ago Crash and I were both captives in Cortex's castle. Crash was able to escape, but I was not. So he braved the dangers of the islands and Cortex's wrath to rescue me. And he did."

Tawna fell silent again. Coco waited, and then urged her to continue.

"But what happened?"

"I made the wrong choice, a stupid mistake that I will always regret. I've always cared for Crash, and I always will."

Coco felt a small grin come to her face. "But you love Crunch, don't you?"

"More than anything." Tawna concluded wistfully.

Tawna continued brushing, leaving Coco to her thoughts. How wonderful it must be to love someone that much. When Coco thought about Kieran, a pleasant, warm kind of a feeling bloomed in her chest. Was that love? She wasn't entirely sure. It figured she knew how to dismantle and rebuild a carburetor with her eyes closed, and yet when it came to feelings and things like that she was just as lost as anyone. Tawna was finished, and she flipped her fingers through Coco's hair.

"There, all done."

Coco got to her feet and grinned.

"Thanks a lot."

Tawna smiled in return and nodded her head. Coco turned her back and bounded out of the room, nearly colliding directly into Crunch. Crunch side-stepped out of the way, grimacing as he fought to keep the bowl of stew from spilling over the sides.

"Watch it." He growled irritably.

Coco tossed out a quick apology over her shoulder as she started toward the living room. Kieran was already getting himself prepared to leave. Jag was sitting cross-legged on the floor, patiently waiting. When Kieran glanced up, Coco felt her heart leap. She couldn't be sure if she had a crush on him or not, but she certainly did love the colour of his eyes. When he saw her, he smiled.

"Ready to go?"

Coco nodded. "Did you guys want some breakfast? Aku always keeps the fridge stocked."

Kieran glanced down at Jag, as though searching for conformation. Jag wrinkled his nose a little, and Kieran uttered a little chuckle.

"I'm afraid we've both lost our appetites."

Coco understood at once. The stench of rotting vegetables was still heavy in the air, there was no wonder neither of them wanted to eat. Coco heaved a sigh.

"Once we get out of here we can find something on the way."

"Sounds good to me."

Coco strode over to the front door, trying to balance on one foot as she put on her shoes. As they remained at the door nearly ready to leave, Coco heard a voice rise up over the silence.

"Where are you guys going?"

Coco sighed. Crash was fast asleep when she walked by. It was far too early for him to be awake yet anyway. So Coco ignored him. She could see Kieran shuffling in her peripheral vision, as though he wanted to answer. Coco decided the decision to ignore her annoying brother did not outweigh her unwillingness to make her friend uncomfortable. She spoke without lifting her head.

"You know where we're going Crash."

"You're leaving on your search _now_?"

"What's it look like?"

"The sun's not even up."

Coco grimaced. "The sun's been up for an hour and a half you dolt."

When Coco finished putting on her second shoe, she stood up and brushed her fingers through her hair. Crash was lying on the couch, his chin pressed upon his folded hands as he studied them. He was looking hard at Kieran. Finally, his mouth curled into a smile.

"Well, well, don't you look very pretty today, Coco."

Coco gaped, and a swell of anger flowed into her chest. Crash glanced to Kieran again, his eyes sparkling with merriment.

"Doesn't she look pretty this morning, Kieran?"

Coco clenched her jaw in fury, but she couldn't help glancing sidelong at Kieran. His expression was blank, but Coco could tell he was fumbling for an answer. Coco had no intention of having Kieran forced to make a fool of himself. She glared daggers at Crash.

"Don't you have something better to do, Crash? Like sleep for another six hours?"

Crash rolled over and stretched his arms above his head.

"I've been thinking I'd start getting up earlier. Maybe go for a little run, have a big breakfast, and concentrate on improving at my hobby."

Kieran raised a quizzical brow. "Hobby?"

Coco snorted. "Sleeping."

Crash turned about again, looking affronted. "I do have multiple talents, you know. Like, for instance, eating. And…" Crash took out his yoyo and began to spin it about absently as he lay. "I will rue the day when another evolved animal will have better skill with a yoyo."

Coco groaned. "You're exasperating. We're going now."

Jag looked fascinated by Crash's casual tricks with the toy. His eyes were wide as he watched it. Coco dropped her shoulders. Truth be told, Crash was pretty skilled with a yoyo. However, she'd never tell him that. He was arrogant enough as it was. Coco gripped Kieran's arm and tugged him to the door.

"Okay, let's get out of here."

Kieran gently placed his hand on Jag's head. "Ready to go Jag?"

The little panther gazed at Crash's demonstration for a moment more before turning and silently striding out the door. Kieran followed, but before Coco could she decided to give her brother a break.

"Crash, I'm hard on you. I know that. I just want to say I'm happy that you're going to help us. You can be a good person when you put your mind to it, and, well…"

Just as Coco was about to say "I'm glad to have you as my brother", a long snore echoed through the room. Coco paused midsentence, her mouth partly open, and stared at the back of Crash's motionless head. She clenched her fists.

"Crash, are you sleeping?"

Her question was answered by another drawling snore. She exploded.

"Crash, WAKE UP!"

Crash jolted into a seated position, his eyes wide.

"Whoa, did I doze off?" He swiveled his head and looked at her. "Did you say something?"

Coco felt like tugging out her hair. She groaned in frustration as she marched to the door.

"Yes. I did. You're a macho cheese brain."

Coco slammed the door before she saw Crash lean back, a self-satisfied smile on his face as he continued goofing off with his yoyo.

* * *

><p>They searched for hours, but there was no sign of any semi-evolved creatures of any kind. Coco was becoming doubtful they would find the children that day, if indeed there were any. Jag was most unhelpful in the search. He was young, that was true, but he seemed quite aware of his decision to remain silent. Even after Kieran sat him down and explained that all they wanted to do was help, Jag still remained unwilling to offer information. Coco could not be frustrated with the boy. He seemed torn whether or not to reveal what he knew. It was probably difficult for him to discern what constituted betraying his fellow youngsters. So Kieran and Coco continued on, combing the jungle for signs.<p>

Coco was just about to call it a day when they noticed movement in the trees. Kieran glanced at Coco.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah."

There'd been many false alarms. They had actually been stalking a wild hog for three quarters of an hour before they realized it. Kieran crept forward, slowly approaching the bush that had been rustling moments ago. As Kieran checked out the disturbance, Coco cast her eyes about in search of Jag. To her bewilderment, he was gone. She turned around in a circle, scanning the area. But he disappeared. Coco turned to Kieran.

"Ah…Kieran?"

Before Kieran had a chance to answer, a creature dropped from the trees and landed squarely on his shoulders. Coco was paralyzed for a moment as the shock of the attack sunk in. The creature on Kieran's back was diminutive in size, but she moved like an enraged lion. She delivered strike after strike to Kieran's head, and the latter could do nothing but do his best to try and block the awkward attacks.

"Ouch! Hey, quit it!" Kieran grunted as he fought to defend himself against the fury of strikes.

Coco charged forward and grasped the girl by the ankle. She obviously didn't expect a second attacker, because she lost her grip on Kieran's ears and fell to the ground. She landed lightly on all fours, and executed a smooth walkover to get to her feet. Even in the single lapse of movement Coco could not catalog the girl's appearance, only that she was a girl and that she was prepared to do whatever it took to bring the intruders down. Coco planted her feet, preparing for a battle, when something stopped her. In fact, it stopped everyone.

Jag had rushed in the centre of the two attacking forces, intent on stopping the potential fight. He had his back to Kieran and Coco, and was staring unwaveringly at the girl who had abandoned her former rage. She blinked.

"Jag? What are you doing?"

"Don't fight with them, Maya. They're here to help us."

Coco and Kieran exchanged confused glances. What did he mean, us? Coco supposed he knew all along that there were others. Forgoing the attack at least for a moment, Coco was able to see this girl clearly now. She looked young, but after a closer look Coco suspected she was hardly any younger than herself. She was small in stature, with lanky limbs and scrawny body structure. Tangled chestnut brown hair tumbled down her back, bordering an angular feline face. Her colouring was light ochre, with big brown rosettes that covered her a few inches apart. Her dress was simple, torn leather trousers that ended at the knee and a dirty white shirt beneath a tattered calfskin vest that appeared too big for her. Like Kieran but unlike Coco, she had a tail, and it was flicking back and forth angrily to illustrate her wariness.

"We can't trust them Jag. We agreed we wouldn't trust anyone."

Jag shook his head. "They mean us no harm Maya. I've spent time with them."

Maya glowered at the small boy. "We can't trust anyone, Jag."

Coco decided she'd offer Jag a hand. She took a step forward.

"I know you don't trust us, Maya, but please believe Jag. We are your friends. All we want to do is help."

Maya glared hard at Coco.

"We don't need your help."

"If you'd allow me to ask you a question," Kieran began as he joined Coco. "Where do you live? Who takes care of you?"

"We take care of each other." Maya returned angrily. "We don't need any guilty outsiders taking care of us."

Coco was unsure of what this girl was saying. She, as well as Jag, spoke as if they represented a group. However, the only one Coco could see was Maya. Were there others as well? Coco sighed.

"Look, we can't convince you to trust us, so let's start at the beginning. I'm Coco, and this is my friend Kieran. We live in a small hut by the coast and we have a family. We were just hoping we could offer some assistance to you, both of you."

Jag turned about, and met Coco's eyes. He offered a small smile before turning back to Maya.

"Maya, please. It will be more dangerous for us if we don't accept help."

Maya grimaced, the only thing keeping her from submitting was her powerful stubbornness.

"I don't trust them."

"Do you trust me?" Jag asked, in such a clear voice that Coco felt her legs tremble.

Maya was affected much the same. Her shoulders hunched, and she gazed down at her feet. She heaved a heavy sigh.

"Alright."

Coco felt a wave of relief wash over her. Before she could speak again, however, a small form stepped meekly into view beside Maya. It was the tiniest koala Coco had ever seen. He glanced up at Maya.

"Does that mean we can come out?"

Maya hesitated, and then offered a small nod. "Yes."

Coco gaped. She watched as more than a dozen little bodies cautiously came into the open. They were all so young, and Coco was astonished at the sheer number of them. She gripped Kieran's arm unconsciously as she gazed at all the little ones surrounding them.

"I can't believe it."

* * *

><p>Crash figured he'd been pretty hard to live with lately, especially for Coco. He didn't know why he enjoyed bugging her so much, probably because it was so much fun. But as he lay there snoozing on the couch, he supposed he owed Coco a little helping hand. So there he was, walking through the jungle in search of his sister and her dopey friend. He'd asked Crunch if he wanted to come along and help him out, but when he went into Coco's room and saw Crunch and Tawna cuddled up together fast asleep, he decided against it.<p>

The jungle seemed abnormally pleasant that day. Crash couldn't put his finger on why that was. Maybe because the island had been a Cortex-free zone for a while now. It was delightfully refreshing. As Crash walked, he allowed himself to fully appreciate life without trouble and world saving duties. He thought many a time why the duty fell to him to save the earth from various evil clutches. He, an undersized humanoid and oversized bandicoot, would probably be the last choice if it was up to the Homo sapiens. Unfortunately, they didn't have much say on three uncharted islands far off the Australian coast.

Sauntering down a pathway through the brush, whistling a tune to himself with his hands pressed into his pockets, Crash felt his ear twitch. He stopped for a moment, listening. Usually his ear knew in advance about something that deserved attention, but at once he couldn't see anything. Soon, he saw a figure step out of the shadows. It was Coco.

Crash was about to step forward and greet his sis, when he stopped mid-step. His big green eyes were focused what else came out of the shadows, and not just Kieran. Coco was leading two tiny children by the hand, and a great number more were plodding along behind. Kieran had one little puma sitting on top of his shoulders, tugging on his ears with her small hands. As all the kiddies came into view, Crash scratched the back of his head with a pathetic squeak.

"Oh, snag."


	7. Chapter 6: The Children

**Chapter six- The Children**

The first thing they did was alert Aku. The old mask was absolutely bewildered by the great number of children he had no idea existed. Crash felt sorry for the old timer. He always looked so exhausted every time Crash saw him, his golden eyes had grown a little duller, and he didn't have as much zip to his float. Not that he had much to begin with. It was difficult to tell really, unless one knew him well. It was hard to predict the emotions of a drifting plank of wood with feathers, even if he did have a face. Aku seemed terribly ashamed that he had not noticed the children before, and he was resolved to find them a place to live.

"For now, we will set up a shelter outside Crash and Coco's home." Aku decided.

Crash felt a little miffed at this arrangement.

"Wait a second, when you say _we_, do you really mean _we_, or do you mean _leave it up to Crash to raise this thing cus the rest of us are busy_?"

"Don't be an idiot, Crash." Coco said sternly. "Of course Kieran and I will help you."

"Until then, the children should remain here where they are most comfortable. It will probably be a strange transition."

"Got it Gramps, whatever you say."

The dialogue ended with Aku flying away into the wilderness, leaving Crash and Coco alone. Crash scratched his ear with a little smile.

"Well, I suppose this is all due to your tenaciousness."

Coco wrinkled her nose at him. "What?"

"You figured there were children out here, and I thought you were nuts."

Coco grinned. "Maybe you should pay more attention to my advice, bozo. Things might proceed a little easier for you."

"Maybe," Crash returned the smile. "But if they get any easier, I might never get up again."

"Don't worry about that. You'll get up as soon as your stomach starts grumbling."

Crash patted Coco on the back with a smile.

"You know me well, dear sister."

"Okay Crash, I'm going to go back and help Kieran with the children. Can you go home and start setting up the shelter?"

Crash frowned.

"Ah, and it starts. I knew I was going to have to build this thing up myself."

"Kieran and I will come as soon as we can. Stop being a baby."

Coco turned her back and started marching through the jungle. Crash was about to shout something witty back to her, but lost the energy at once. The thought of starting to build another house drained him quite completely. He wondered what he would have to do to bribe Crunch to do it for him.

* * *

><p>Cortex leaned back in his plush chair, his spindly arms propped behind his head as he rejuvenated in the wonder of his brilliance. Already, Tina had been dispatched with a troop of his best minions to retrieve the serum from EBG Labs in Australia. The lab was primarily an avenue for biogenetic study, and the effect of certain matter on different living organisms. However, this branch of the laboratory did not interest Cortex in the slightest. What really captured his attention was a special bio weapon created within a secret sector of the lab, developed for military use. The weapon had the power to wipe out creatures of a specific genetic type. Of course, although the weapon was targeted to humans the scientists were at a loss as how to make it particularly effective. However, the weapon was prepared enough for Cortex to tweak a little and alter the target to a general genetic sequence.<p>

Cortex heard the hissing clunk of a door sliding open, but he didn't look up. He was far too busy enjoying his own ponderings. When the intruder stood patiently before him for a few moments, Cortex heaved a sigh.

"What is it now, N. Gin?"

N. Gin took a moment to calculate his thoughts, and then spoke.

"The tigress is preparing to take off, doctor. When should we commence with the second phase of the plan?"

Cortex scratched his knee absently.

"Organize a force of lab assistants to fly down to N. Sanity Island once Tina has departed. Hopefully they can complete their mission without gaining attention from those wretched bandicoots, but we cannot count upon that. Make sure the assistants are armed with stun rods."

N. Gin nodded vigorously.

"Yes, doctor, right away."

As N. Gin departed, Cortex leaned back in his chair again, enjoying the easy quietness that settled over his lab. After N. Gin's unfortunate decent into space courtesy of Crash Bandicoot, it had been quite a hassle to put the cyborg back together again. Fortunately for N. Gin, his mechanical life support system was able to keep him in a comatose state until Cortex could pick him up. However, it had been years of tinkering to return Gin to an optimal functioning level. After N. Gin returned to duty as Cortex's assistant, he was full of gratitude toward the doctor. Cortex always chuckled at this thought, considering he'd been the sole reason for N. Gin's necessary transformation into a cyber-organic human being.

Many years ago, Nedron Gin was on top of the engineering world. He acquired state funding to open a laboratory of his own where he could test various chemicals for space technology. Cortex hadn't heard from him since their university days, and when he realized what an impact he was making on the space age front he decided to pay his old colleague a visit. After checking his impressive credentials, Cortex decided he would make an adequate assistant. So, he went to the unveiling of N. Gin's new hydrogen rocket he was preparing for NASA. Using his own foul means, Cortex sabotaged the demonstration. When N. Gin prepared to reveal the new technology, he lost control. The rocket went haywire, and buried itself partway into N. Gin's head. This was something Cortex did not expect. However, his old colleague didn't die. He was able to stabilize the rocket so that it would not explode, but that was all he accomplished before losing consciousness.

He was airlifted to a hospital, but the doctors didn't know how to safely remove the rocket from the scientist's head. They were, however, astonished that N. Gin was breathing on his own without need of life support. So they kept him on surveillance, waiting for experts from the academy to examine the strange case. During this time, Cortex made his move. He stole N. Gin from the hospital and took him to his space station. Using his own extraordinary talents, Cortex altered N. Gin so he could operate with the rocket impaled in his skull. Although he had the knowledge of how to safely remove the rocket, Cortex decided not doing so would be more beneficial to him. If, in the future, N. Gin turned on him, it would be simple work to send the delicate piece of machinery into a self-destruct mode. He figured he could keep him in line easier with such a threat at his disposal.

N. Gin woke, astonished by the state of himself. Cortex explained the doctors had lost hope for him and intended to let him die, while Cortex himself knew there was a way to rescue him. He then wove a fantastic tale about stealing him from the hospital and saving his life. N. Gin was appreciative of Cortex's help, and instantly became his devoted servant. Cortex was impressed with the ease of such a deception. It worked perfectly to his advantage.

His robotic mind gave him the ability to make calculations at a rapid rate, making him an ideal second-in-command. He was far more efficient than Cortex's previous assistant. Although N. Gin was not nearly as intelligent as N. Brio, he served Cortex far better than that traitor ever had.

Cortex was in such high spirits, he didn't have the energy to reminisce about his past. It was all about the future now. Once he received the toxin, he would finally have the opportunity to destroy every last mutation he'd unleashed upon the island. At last, he could erase his past failures and move forward. Although he would much rather kill Crash Bandicoot himself, he did not wish to take any more chances. If he somehow apprehended the most troublesome of his creations, he ran the chance that the bandicoot would find a way to interrupt his plans. It was best not to bring attention to his plot, and have Crash die with the rest of his abominable friends in a cloud of toxic smoke. Cortex's lips curled into a dark smile. Nights were growing easier to bear, with images such as these to lull him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Isabella followed the familiar Tiger woman to the hanger bay. She concealed herself behind a stack of oil drums, keeping one eye upon the killer and her group of cronies. It had been difficult to remain undetected. The Tigress could hear everything, and Isabella suspected if she made one slip-up, she'd be discovered in an instant. Luckily, Isabella didn't make slip-ups. For a reason she didn't even know, this was something she was good at. She waited, unmoving and watching with an unwavering gaze. The Tigress was standing with her arms crossed, gnashing her teeth and tapping her foot. She was obviously impatient to get under way. After the system checks, she and her group of ruffians boarded a silver cargo plane.<p>

Isabella watched them disappear, and then exhaled heavily. If the plane had been bigger, she wouldn't have hesitated to sneak aboard. As it stood, there was no point in taking such a risk when she wasn't entirely sure of who her true enemies were yet. Although she knew what the Tigress was capable of, she wasn't so sure about the others. She needed time to go over a strategy. So, she tried to come up with another plan. She considered stealing one of the other planes, but she was sure Cortex would have surveillance on them. She couldn't take that chance either. Then, another idea came to her. She felt herself grin as she swiftly snuck away. If she couldn't follow them by plane, she would just have to do the next best thing. She knew Cortex had a few speedboats supplied in his underground passage. She wouldn't mind liberating one of those. She was sure Cortex wouldn't miss it.


	8. Chapter 7: Another Plan to Foil

**Chapter seven- Another Plan to Foil**

Coco couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe there'd been children on N. Sanity Island all along and they never even knew. Not even Aku knew. It was heartbreaking. However, Coco had to admit she felt a little better knowing they all protected one another. Not even Jag was willing to snitch on them, and he knew and trusted Kieran. At least they could do their part to help now. Once the shelter was built, the little ones would have a place to live. It wasn't much for the moment, but it would have to do until Aku found a better place for them.

As Coco strode through the forest on her way back to Kieran and the others, she felt a strange feeling prickle the hairs at the back of her neck. She paused for a second, unsure as to why the reaction was occurring. Normally, she felt it when she was being followed. Yet, she took a quick glance around and she was alone. With a small shrug, Coco continued on. She walked back to the place she last saw the group, but when she pushed through the layer of leaves her heart jumped in surprise.

Men dressed in white coats were everywhere. They were armed with long metal sticks that sparked whenever they made contact with something or someone. Coco was stunned for a moment as she tried to absorb the terrible scene. The men were apprehending the children! Those they could get their hands on, anyway. Coco could see Maya, fighting with a ferocity that Coco had never seen before. She was desperately defending a small leopard cub, but was unsuccessful. A man snuck behind her, grasped the cub and stuffed the poor child in a sack.

Kieran was fighting as much as he could, but he was outnumbered. Coco watched in horror as one of the men came from behind and struck him at the back of the head with one of their rods. Another jabbed the stick in Kieran's ribs, and by the way the bilby jolted in pain Coco could only guess that they were charged with electricity. She snapped out of her stupor when she sensed a body behind her. As the man reached out to grip her shoulders, Coco whirled and clenched both his wrists. Without hesitation she flipped him over her head and slammed him into the ground. She rushed into the fray, enraged and ready to kick the crap out of anyone who was unlucky enough to get in her way.

First, she headed for Kieran. She attacked the closest man with a running kick that knocked him flat. One of the others abandoned zapping Kieran between his shoulder blades and lunged at Coco. She blocked the strike easily, and twisted the man's wrist so she could wrench the rod out of his hands. She held the rod before her, ready to take him on. To her surprise, he didn't step forward to challenge her. He backed off immediately. Coco used this lapse to drop to her knees and grip Kieran's shoulder.

"You alright?" She asked.

Kieran grunted, trying to recover his breath enough to speak.

"Fine." He wheezed. "Help them."

Coco didn't have to be told twice. She jumped up and rushed toward the first man she could see with a bag in his hands. She smashed him across the face with the rod, and he immediately dropped the bag. A tiny crocodile child crawled out from the bag, scurrying as fast as he could away from the skirmish. Coco was doing her best to rescue what children she could, but there were too many enemies. As Coco jumped on top of one of the men, wrapping her arms around his throat in a headlock, she tried to find Maya. She was fighting hard, but she wasn't making much progress. She was too small to do any real damage. Coco called out to her.

"Maya! Help them get away! Quickly!"

Maya's eyes were wide. Beneath her anger, Coco could recognize her fear. However, the girl was strong enough to do what was necessary. She ushered the free children toward the trees. Kieran was back on his feet again, but he wasn't much use. He wouldn't be until he recuperated from those shocks. As Coco continued fighting, she heard a collaborative voice that sounded like a robot.

"Abort! Abort!"

The men in the white coats immediately responded to the call. They took what children they had and ran. As Coco looked on, she realized she hadn't seen how many children they already had in confinement. They were all loaded into a hovercraft, and the engines were whirring as it prepared to take off. Jag had pushed past Maya and was running full speed toward the group of men.

"Jag!" Maya and Coco screamed his name together, but he didn't stop.

During Coco's hesitation, she didn't see one of the men she was fighting get up and smack her hard against the face. Her head snapped to the side, and she was momentarily dazed. This prevented her from charging forward to help Jag. The little panther leapt upon one of the bags holding three children. The bag fell to the ground and the children escaped, darting away into the trees. The men tried to recapture the three, but couldn't. So, swung about to catch Jag instead. Unable to battle so many men, Jag was helpless. One of the men gripped him in a tight lock and leapt aboard the ship. Coco gazed on with horror, and felt a rush of wind blow by her.

"Maya?" Coco spotted Maya's flicking tail as the margay rushed toward the ship.

"Jag!" Her voice was pained and panicked as she tried to reach him.

Coco bit back a curse and sprinted forward. If Maya got caught in the blast from the engines, she'd be killed. Coco quickly overtook the gangly girl, forcing her to the ground and gripping her tightly.

"Maya, no!" Coco yelled over the thrusters as the ship ascended.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Maya tore at Coco's grip, tears streaming from her eyes as she tried to pull free.

Soon, the ship lifted into the air. It hovered for a moment, and then jetted off into the sky. Gradually, the sounds of the engines died away, and the jungle was left in a terrible weight of silence. Coco was still holding Maya, but gently. Maya was staring off into the sky, crying silently. Kieran stumbled toward them, looking upward as well. He dropped his head.

"I'm sorry." His voice was quiet and pained.

Coco gripped Kieran's leg, silently urging him not to berate himself. It wasn't his fault. If they could have done anything to prevent it they would have. Coco couldn't turn away. She kept her eyes skyward for a long time, her stomach tying itself in knots. Finally, she gave Maya's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Don't worry. We'll get them back."

* * *

><p>Crash was whistling a tune, trying to remember where he heard it. He spent more of his effort on this then actually building the shelter. However, he didn't feel as though he could blame himself for that. He'd never been very good at it. Crunch had graciously volunteered to help him out. Of course, Crash had pestered him about it all morning, and it was really Tawna who sealed the deal. Nevertheless, Crunch was very good at heavy lifting so Crash was thankful for his contribution. He didn't even mention how annoying it was when Crunch had to keep disappearing to check on Tawna.<p>

Crash was balancing his hammer on his knee when Crunch returned for the fifth time. Crash was lying on his back, so he didn't bother rolling over to face him.

"The baby didn't come yet?" His tone was sarcastic.

"Shut up." Crunch grumbled as he started chopping another large branch.

"You know, when the doctor says it's gonna be a couple weeks, it's probably gonna be a couple weeks. Take a breather, relax. You know you're not going to get much down time once the little tyke comes."

"Drop it." Crunch was in worse spirits than normal. "Are you going to do something, or are you going to just sit there? I can do this on my own if you're not going to do anything."

Crash shook his head.

"Uh uh, friend. I said I was going to build this thing, and I'm going to do it."

"Then do it, and stop lazing about."

"I'm just getting my second wind."

"You haven't even started yet."

"Then I'm getting my first wind, get off my back."

Despite Crunch's jibes, Crash decided his bud was right. He really should hop to it. So he found a box of nails and began pounding away. He hated working, especially in the hot sun. However, the thought of eating a nice, juicy wamba fruit in the shade of some large tree motivated him. He'd just dropped the nails and was watching them tumble down the roof and rain upon a distraught Crunch when he saw Coco and the others come over the ridge. He quickly pretended to be working, but without any nails he could only tap at the shingles. He wasn't in the mood to be yelled at.

"Hey Coco, good to see yah. Just finishing up this…" Crash trailed off when he gazed up.

Coco was holding a dirty child in her arms. Beside her, Kieran was carrying two more. A young margay girl was cradling her wrist, evidence of a sprain. Coco herself was in rough shape. Some of her blond hair poked out of her ponytail in disarray, and she had a bruise just below one of her eyes. Crash slid down the roof and ran toward them. As he did, Crunch turned and saw the sight for himself.

"What…?"

Crash's eyes were wide with concern as he approached the group. He met Coco's eyes.

"Coco?" He asked quietly. "What happened?"

Coco shook her head, and Crash realized what happened. Half the children that he'd seen before were missing. He wanted to get an answer out of Coco, but she was more concerned with the children. She looked around Crash, and addressed Crunch.

"Can you take them inside, Crunch?" She asked.

Crunch came forward, and accepted the child that she passed to him. He offered a nod, and guided the children into the house. As they left, Coco gave Crash her full attention.

"We were attacked, Crash. By men in white coats. I think they were Cortex's men."

Crash snorted. "I wouldn't put it past the old codger. Twisted bastard. How can we find out for sure?"

"I'll check his system. I'm sure he's changed it since I last hacked into it, but I don't think he could've discovered a more advanced security program for his mainframe."

Crash shrugged. "Let's check it out."

The trio proceeded to Coco's lab, where she quickly activated her laptop and began typing ferociously. As she did, Crash tried to figure out why Cortex would need a group of kids. There were so many other evolved mutants of his walking around, why would he target kids? It didn't make sense. He'd been expecting Coco to take a little longer in her search, but she broke his system almost immediately. Crash and Kieran quickly crowded the screen behind her.

"Alright, what have we got?" Crash asked, not knowing what any of the numbers on the screen meant.

Coco scanned up and down the monitor, shaking her head.

"This is all old stuff. He's tried these plans before."

"Maybe he's running out of material."

"No. I think he's using it as a cover. That, or he's really disorganized."

"He's not a clean freak, that's for sure."

Coco continued searching. She clicked icon after icon, trying to locate anything on the abduction of Anthrian children. On the next click, she drew back with a gasp.

"Oh God…" She exhaled slowly.

Crash leaned over her shoulder, trying to make out what had affected her. When he saw it, he snarled in anger.

"Son of a…"

It was a detailed summery on Cortex's latest scheme. There were diagrams of a prototype bio-weapon developed in an Australian laboratory. It was created to destroy whatever genetic makeup was programmed into it. It was easily guessed what kind of genetic code Cortex would target. As Kieran read it, he scratched his head in confusion.

"But then, why would he capture children?"

"He needs genetic samples to program the weapon." Coco explained, her voice low and disgusted. "We obviously destroyed most of his originals during our exploits that he now needs to resupply."

Kieran narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Monstrous."

As Coco searched further into the new scheme, Crunch walked in with a frown on his face.

"May I ask what the heck is going on here?"

"What's going on, comrade," Crash muttered. "Is that we have another situation on our hands. And we're gonna have to hash out what to do about it."

* * *

><p>There wasn't much more information on the mission besides what Coco already downloaded. She scanned through it all again, trying to wrap her head around it. It wasn't as though this new plan was surprising. It was undeniably "Cortex". Yet, action had to be taken. Coco had organized the important documents upon the table, and urged everyone to take a seat. Crash was subdued and thoughtful, which was unusual for him. Through every one of Cortex's evil plans, Crash always acted with a sure, confident manner that was rarely affected by any outside source. Somehow he always knew what the outcome was going to be. Even if he didn't, nothing short of a world in irreversible turmoil would wipe the smile off his face.<p>

Now, he was worried. Coco guessed it was because he was facing a different challenge then he was used to. Malevolence was something her brother was familiar with, especially from Cortex. The thought of innocent children in his clutches… It made her sick to her stomach. Coco smacked both hands down upon the table, striking these thoughts from her mind.

"Alright, now, let's figure out what we're going to do."

"I'm all ears, sis, you're the playmaker on this one." Crash encouraged, leaning his weight upon his elbows.

Coco nodded, and glanced at the sheets.

"Okay. There are two missions here that we have to consider. The first, rescuing the children. The second will be more difficult, but our intervention is imperative. Even if we save the children before Cortex receives that toxin, we can't let it get into his hands. I'm sure he'll be able to gather a sample of mutant DNA in the future to arm the thing. The surest way of getting that serum will be to beat Cortex's minions to it."

"Sounds good." Crash propped his cheek on his hand. "Where is it?"

"Australia."

Crash sat up straight, a funny look on his face. He cleared his throat audibly.

"Uh, sis, there're humans in Australia."

Coco shrugged.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I don't think any of us will blend in very well, and I'm not interested in being Australia's 'bigfoot'."

"You wouldn't have to worry about that if you wore smaller shoes." Crunch mumbled.

Crash turned on him with a raised finger.

"Is that all you're going to contribute to the conversation? Eh? Well laugh it up, bud, because you're gonna be the yeti."

Crunch shook his head.

"I'm not going with you."

Coco started, and fixed her gaze on him. Crash had already abandoned the conversation, focusing instead on trying to see the size number at the bottom of his shoe.

"You're not? Why?" Coco asked.

Crunch didn't face her. There was something in his face that seemed uncertain.

"I'm staying with Tawna. I'm not going on these missions anymore."

"But, Crunch…" Coco was speechless.

Crunch wasn't going to help them? This was a different battle now. They weren't just saving the world. They were saving _their_ world. If Cortex extracted DNA from the children, and modified it to use to destroy every mutated creature on the islands, they would all be eradicated. Surely Crunch couldn't stand by and do nothing. Before Coco could voice this, Crunch headed for the door. At a last attempt to bring him to his senses, Coco called out something else.

"Tina Tiger is retrieving the toxin for Cortex."

Crunch stopped, one hand propped on the doorframe. Coco watched him, waiting to see if the mention of his old enemy would light his determination for their cause. Even Crash craned his neck, curious to see how Crunch would react. To the surprise of both of them, Crunch didn't even turn around.

"I've made my decision."

As Crunch left, Coco sagged back in her seat, deflated. Crash lifted his head and offered her a shrug.

"It's his choice, Coco. There's nothing to do about it."

"I can't believe he isn't going to help." Kieran said quietly. "How can he not? We have a responsibility-."

"Crunch has paid his dues already, bud." Crash interrupted, leaning back on his chair. "More than you know."

"And you haven't?" Coco returned, challenging her brother. "How many times have you pulled up your socks and saved the world, even when you didn't want to? You've got more of a reason to quit then he does."

Crash cocked his head, silent for a moment. Then he grinned, and faced both Kieran and Coco with a strangely perceptive smile.

"Difference is, I don't have anyone depending on me. He does. He has a woman who loves him and a baby on the way. I can't say for sure, but that seems like powerful motivation to hang up the ol' superhero cape and settle down."

Something in Crash's tone sounded almost wistful, and Coco couldn't explain why she felt a twisting feeling in the pit of her stomach. As if night suddenly blinked into day, Crash sat up and leaned on the table.

"Alright, let's map this out. Putting my 'bigfoot' paranoia aside for a moment, I'll go to Australia and try to get that serum before that freaky Tiger gets her hands on it. You two head up to Cortex's fortress and bring back the kids. Make sure you know which fortress he's staying in. He switches labs like a tourist switches hotels."

Coco snickered.

"That's not really fair, Crash. You blew up all his other laboratories."

"That's not relevant. How about it, does that sound like a plan?"

Coco was quiet for a minute. She hated the idea of Crash going to that place alone with no backup. However, they didn't have much of a choice. Tina Tiger was already on her way to the Australian lab. They would have to act fast.

"Alright." Coco agreed with a small sigh. "Let's get ready."

* * *

><p>Crunch tried to keep a calm demeanor, but inside he was stewing. The moment he turned his back on the others he felt a wave of repulsion wash over him. How could he think of sitting it out while Crash and Coco were risked their lives? He tried to convince himself that they did just fine without him. They didn't need any help. Coco had her new friend to watch her back and Crash…Crash could look after himself. How many times had that dope saved the world on his own? He even managed to save it from Crunch when he'd been under Cortex's evil influence. Despite his desire to join their mission, he needed to think about his family.<p>

Crunch entered the hut, completely forgetting that he'd taken the children there. A dozen or more faces turned toward him, and Crunch found himself deeply unsettled. Cortex had kidnapped half their group, and the thought of children such as the ones that stood before him in captivity made his stomach roll. One of the children came forward, a heated anger in her eyes.

"What's going on? Aren't we going after them?"

Crunch spread his arms, conveying his lack of knowledge.

"I don't know what's happening, but something will be done to bring your friends home."

The girl seemed irritated.

"Discussion gets us nowhere. We need to go now!"

With this final exclamation, the girl stomped her foot hard on the ground. It was during that outburst that Crunch understood. The little girl was terrified. Beneath her furious exterior she concealed a deep fear that she could hardly contain. Tears were welling up in her eyes, and she looked just about on the verge of sagging to the ground and bawling. In the past, such a sight would have made Crunch shy away with discomfort. However, he was not the same person he was years past. He dropped to one knee, putting himself at eyelevel with the girl. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gazed at her with stern eyes. Her own almond eyes widened slightly in surprise. Crunch kept his voice low.

"Your friends will be returned to you, have no fear of that. The only thing you can do now is wait for them, and take care of the others. They will be looking to you for strength."

The girl's former façade had melted completely, and she was nothing more than a scared young girl, sniffling back tears. She rubbed her eyes, and then offered a small nod. Crunch smiled warmly.

"Good."

He stood in one fluid motion, and left the children behind in the living room. He headed toward Tawna's chambers, and gently knocked on the door before entering. Tawna was fast asleep on the bed, her arms curled around one of Coco's plush pillows. Crunch felt an involuntary smile conquer his mouth. He loved how peaceful and beautiful Tawna looked when she slept. Crunch quietly and slowly stepped toward the bed and sat down upon it. He placed a hand on her leg, feeling his insecurities drift away upon feeling her warmth beneath his palm. Tawna must have been sleeping lightly, because she stirred and then opened one eye. When she saw him she smiled dozily.

"Hey, you." She said in a sleepy voice. "What's going on?"

Crunch hesitated, and then distracted himself by stroking Tawna's leg absently.

"It looks like we have another problem on our hands."

He could feel Tawna peering into his face, looking for a betrayal in his features to suggest the level of severity. Unable to find answers in his eyes, she questioned him.

"Not Cortex?"

Crunch offered one nod. Tawna heaved a heavy sigh, and shook her head.

"How many times does he have to lose before he finally gives up?" She turned to Crunch again. "Is Crash going?"

Crunch nodded his head. "Crash, Coco, and Coco's little friend Kieran."

"What about you?"

Tawna's voice was so soft and unassuming that Crunch couldn't decipher her true feelings from her voice as he normally could. So he shrugged.

"I'm staying here with you. They don't need me."

Even as he said the words, Crunch felt hollow. He didn't want to be left behind. However, he couldn't forgo his responsibilities. He was in the midst of these thoughts when Tawna's voice penetrated his ponderings.

"Like hell they don't."

Crunch's ears perked, and he faced Tawna with a bewildered expression. He was flabbergasted. Tawna was frowning, her thin eyebrows pinched together in anger toward him. Before Crunch could open his mouth, Tawna spoke again.

"What is Cortex's plan?"

"He's stealing a toxin that he can target on mutated animals and exterminate them."

Tawna sucked at her teeth and nodded. Then she fixed him with that same angry look.

"Crunch, I know what you're doing. You want to stay here to protect us." As Tawna said the word "us", she gripped her swollen stomach. "You want to make sure we are alright. But Crunch, none of us will be alright if Cortex wins. Crash has fought him before and he has always managed to succeed, but you are invaluable. You can't let Crash and Coco go out there on their own. You need to go with them, and stop Cortex."

Tawna finished, and Crunch could only gaze at her with awe. Tawna was never angry, but seeing her so passionate made Crunch feel a greater esteem for her. However, the emotion couldn't last. Tawna sighed, and gripped Crunch's organic hand.

"I'll worry about you, Crunch, of course. But I know how strong you are. I know you will only be an asset, and give us a bigger chance of defeating Cortex." She dipped her head. "I love you, so much."

Crunch felt his face grow hot. He hated demonstrating emotion at the best of times. But repeating Tawna's words in his head and seeing her brave face looking back at him, he couldn't help a feeling of warmth from filling him. He lifted his hand out of hers, and touched her cheek tenderly.

"And I love you."

Tawna beamed at him, her eyes so full of adoration that Crunch found himself feeling overcome with timidity. He was about to draw back, but Tawna leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He succumbed immediately, cradling the back of her head with his metal hand. Tawna retreated, resting her forehead on Crunch's shoulder.

"Go get him, Crunch." He heard her whisper as he stroked her hair delicately. "We'll be here when you get back."


	9. Chapter 8: Mission: Australia

**Chapter eight- Mission: Australia**

There was not much to get ready. It wasn't as though Crash had a set of weapons he needed to check and load. Coco had tried to convince him to start using some kind of defense weapon he could take into battle with him, but Crash knew such hindrances would just get in the way. He tried to use a bazooka once, but ended up wrecking the stupid thing and going deaf in one of his ears for a few weeks. It was a good thing he used a wamba fruit as his projectile, or he would've blown himself to smithereens. So he decided the easiest way was to scrap the whole thing.

All Crash needed was a vehicle to get him to Australia, because he wasn't keen on swimming there. Thankfully, Coco had it worked out. She'd been working on a lightweight helicopter with superior maneuverability, she called it the _Firefly_. Although she went on a boring description onto why the vehicle was not perfected yet, all Crash wanted to be sure of was it wouldn't shut down while he was in midair. When she assured him it wouldn't, he offered a grin and a smile and said "Then cut the chatter and load me up, sis."

As Crash pretended to read the documents Coco had printed out for him, he could hear her grumbling in frustration. She was lying beneath one of Cortex's gliders she'd salvaged and was busy repairing it for her and Kieran's rescue mission. Crash was more interested on listening to Coco complain about Crunch than reading the details of his own assignment.

"I can't believe he's sitting it out." Coco snarled. "Crash survived his other missions mostly by luck, he doesn't have a chance without someone to help."

"My hearing capacity is as good as ever." Crash called out. "Just FYI."

"Read it Crash! Stop stalling."

Crash grumbled and pressed his chin on his fists. He didn't much care for being verbally bashed while he was in the room. However, he didn't let it bother him. He had to admit he'd been quite surprised when the big fella decided to remain on the sidelines. Crash knew Crunch, and he knew it wasn't in his competitive nature to shy away from danger. In fact, he was more willing to barge into the line of fire then Crash was. Well, in the scheme of things Crash was never entirely "willing" in the sense of the word. It just always happened to be his duty to flout Cortex when the pint sized scientist stirred up trouble. Why this was, Crash could not say. He supposed it was because he'd been the first failed experiment, and it fell to him to take care of the rest of his fellow mutations from Cortex's evil doings. Whatever it was, he wasn't very happy about it.

Although Crash was initially shocked by Crunch's refusal to join them, he couldn't blame him like his sister could. What Coco couldn't see was that some things became more important to some people as they grow older. Crunch found his purpose, and he wasn't willing to give it up. Crash could understand that. However, the upside of Coco's bitterness was that obviously she couldn't see it yet. And as long as she continued not to see it, there would be no fear of her attaching herself to that bilby friend of hers. Crash could only hope she continued to remain naïve. As Crash pondered, still avoiding reading the pages before him, Coco's voice penetrated his thoughts.

"I mean…what good is he going to be here? If Cortex does set the toxin on the islands, he'll be helpless to stop it. What's the point? Flat edge screwdriver."

Crash furrowed his brow, confused at this last statement. But as he turned he saw Kieran rifling through Coco's toolbox in search of a screwdriver. Coco's orange hand, smeared with grease, was open and awaiting the tool. She continued to complain to Kieran, listing off all the dumb reasons why it was stupid for Crunch to stay behind. Crash lost interest quickly, but before he turned back to the dreaded pages something caught his eye. A large shadow entered the chamber, and when Crash saw him he couldn't help smiling. Coco, unaware of the new arrival, continued to prattle. Kieran had gazed up, and his mouth fell slack.

"Um…Coco?"

She didn't pay attention. She talked over Kieran, elaborating on her choice topic without taking a breath. Crunch strode into the workstation and grasped a screwdriver from the bench. He strode toward Coco and dropped to one knee, setting the tool in her grip. Without a thank you, she accepted the screwdriver and her dialogue continued.

"And where does he get off saying that anyway? None of us really have a choice, do we? We wouldn't throw ourselves into harm's way just for the heck of it. It we had a chance to stay behind, we'd take it."

Crunch grinned. "Would you?"

Coco stopped talking. The entire place was completely silent. The only sound that disturbed the heavy quiet was Crash trying his hardest to stifle his giggles. Coco edged out from beneath the glider, her face dirty with grease and grime. Her eyebrows were pressed together.

"Crunch?" She asked meekly.

"Hmm?"

"How long have you been here?"

Crunch pretended to consider.

"I think since the part where you called me 'a lazy lily-livered chicken who works out all day just to sit around at home knitting sweaters'."

Coco winced.

"It sounds worse when you say it."

Crunch shook his head with a sneer. "I don't think it does."

Crunch got to his feet and wiped the dust off his pants. Crash stacked up his papers and twisted in his chair, smiling.

"So, what are you doing back here? We're discussing classified info, not for civvies."

"Civvies?" Kieran uttered with confusion.

"Civilians." Coco clarified as she got out from beneath the gilder. "Sometimes Crash gets in these black-ops moods, just ignore him."

Crunch shrugged.

"Changed my mind."

Crash shook his head. He suspected as much. Coco, of course, was flabbergasted.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going."

Coco couldn't seem to wrap her head around it. Crash didn't really understand why she was so surprised. A dangerous mission to an unknown land where anything could happen, it was the perfect recipe for fighters like Crunch. However, Crash couldn't put the entirety of the credit on his friend. Tawna had obviously suggested something to Crunch to ease his anxiety about her. Crash was thankful she did. He wasn't entirely comfortable with the prospect of going on the mission all on his lonesome. There was no one to joke with, which made the whole "life-risking" business a drag. Before Coco could get a justification out of Crunch, Aku swayed into the chamber.

"Have you prepared yourselves?"

Coco had filled Aku in almost immediately after the plan was set in motion. He was distressed that he could not accompany his charges, but being an ancient island spirit he was not able to leave his land. Crash noticed with rising concern that the old mask looked more and more haggard every day. Crash had known him enough to realize something was wearing down the old timer. He didn't voice his concern, naturally, but it still made him curious. Coco had leaned inside the cockpit of the glider and tried to activate it. The engine puttered for a minute and then it died, and Coco was not very happy about that. She snarled in anger.

"We have one vehicle ready, Aku. But I can't get this damn glider started."

"Don't curse Coco." Aku admonished automatically.

Coco offered a snort of annoyance, but she didn't flip out on Aku as she usually did. She was too preoccupied, no doubt. Crash rolled up the pages and stood up with a yawn.

"Alright, while you're fiddling with that rust bucket, there's nothing stopping us from getting started."

Coco was glaring at him with a menacing air, and Crash pretended not to notice. She crossed her arms.

"Did you read all of it?"

"Yup."

"What colour is the toxin?"

"The what?"

Coco growled. "The toxin."

Crash tapped his chin, and then glanced down at the paper in effort to find the answer. Coco lunged toward him and snatched the stack from out of his hands.

"Crash, that was in the first paragraph."

"I know, I was just…thinking. You didn't let me think."

"Then what colour is it?"

Crash grumbled. He hated being on the brunt end of Coco's frustration. He twitched his ear and tilted his head slightly.

"…Green?"

Coco smacked Crash on the head with the rolled up paper, and then pressed her hands on her hips.

"It's transparent, Crash. Transparent! That's very important because you won't be able to tell which one it is unless you shake the vial."

Crash rubbed his head, but he was grinning.

"But what colour does it turn after you shake it?"

Coco's jaw fell, and her mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing came out. Crash leaned forward and beamed.

"Exactly."

Crash did read the first paragraph, but that was the extent of it. He never followed through with directions. Coco knew him well enough now to know that. She clenched her fists in rising fury, and then took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She marched past him.

"Idiot."

Although Coco continued to be cold toward everyone while the glitches in her glider remained unfixable, she did consent to giving Crash and Crunch a semi-patient demonstration on how to fly the _Firefly_. Coco made it apparent she trusted Crunch more at the controls, but unfortunately the cockpit was too tight to fit him. Two bandicoots, even one as small as Crash, could not fit in the vehicle comfortably. Crash made a remark about the seat being too big, but Coco ignored him.

The preparations were complete. After a final discussion about what Crash and Crunch needed to do in the Australian lab, Coco stood in front of them both with forced good humor. She looked at each of them in turn.

"Both of you be careful, okay?"

Crash offered her a thumbs up.

"Always are, sis."

Aku floated next to Coco with his yellow eyes drawn into an expression of worry.

"And please try to avoid that female tiger if you can. She is far stronger than any of Cortex's previous minions."

Crunch offered a small chuckle.

"Can't promise that. I'm looking forward to reacquainting myself with that cocky cat and having a little rematch."

"I would advise you not to take revenge upon her Crunch, but I suppose such a warning would not be observed. I will, then, say only this: Look out for each other, we don't know what other schemes Cortex has planned in secret."

Crash flipped his hand dismissively.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll keep our eyes open and our backs to the wall."

With that, Crash hopped into the pilot's seat and started fiddling with the controls. As he did, he saw Crunch step in toward Aku.

"Look after Tawna, okay?"

Aku nodded. "I shall, Crunch. Good luck."

Crunch seemed satisfied, and then followed Crash into the _Firefly_. It was quite a spectacle watching such a large bandicoot try to squirm in behind the absurdly large seat, but Crash tried not to smile. Crunch would be pressed against the back of his seat for the journey, and Crash didn't want to take the chance of Crunch kicking the back of his chair the whole way. When Crunch finally maneuvered into the back, he shot Crash a glare. Crash turned, and tried to keep his expression neutral.

"So…" Crash risked. "Comfortable?"

Crunch growled, and elbowed Crash's seat hard. Crash nearly bashed his face into the steering wheel, but caught himself just in time. Crunch's lips curled across his teeth in a devilish smile.

"Keep it up, Crash, and you'll be swimming to Australia."

Before Crash could make a retort, Coco leaned inside the cockpit and started the engine. She laid a hand on Crash's arm.

"You will be careful, right Crash?"

Crash could see the worry in Coco's face. He smiled.

"We'll be back with that stuff without a scratch, Coco, I guarantee it. You watch yourself too."

Coco nodded, trying her best to grin. "I will."

Crash smiled again and watched her climb back down to the ground. He lifted his gaze and they fell upon Kieran, standing quietly with his arms behind his back. Crash fixed his eyes on him, and waited until the bilby returned the contact. When he did, Crash frowned at him.

"And you…you'd better not let anything happen to my sister or I'll be coming after you. You got it?"

Kieran stiffened in astonishment, struck with flustered nervousness.

"I…uh…"

He babbled on for a moment, but it took one look at Crash to make him understand he was just joking. Crash sighed, and offered him a smirk.

"We've got to work on that sense of humor, Kieran."

Crash gripped the handle and closed the door. He offered a final wave to their entourage as Coco opened the hatch on the ceiling. Crash took a look at the controls, hoping he would remember how to use them once they got out into open air. Thankfully, Coco had designed the thing with her mechanically-challenged brother in mind. Crash activated the hovering mechanism, and the_ Firefly_ slowly lifted into the air. Crunch heaved a sigh.

"With you at the wheel, I'd give us five minutes before we're plummeting into the ocean."

"That's a little skeptical, isn't it? Don't worry, I've got everything under…"

Distracted, Crash had momentarily forgotten how to steer and the top of the vehicle struck the roof before he finally regained control. As they headed off into the darkening sky, Crash heard Crunch muttering scornfully behind him.

* * *

><p>Although the boat Isabella had selected for her chase was supremely fast, she was having great difficulty keeping up with the plane. Thankfully, the old clunker wasn't state-of-the art, and so it was taking its time crawling across the sky. Isabella also wanted to steer clear just in case some parts started falling from the flying disaster.<p>

When she got in a rhythm she found herself feeling incredibly invigorated. There was nothing like the feel of the cool sea spray on her face while the wind whipped through her hair. Speed was addictive, and Isabella was glad she was in a situation where speed was a necessity. Normally, she would need to rely on silence and stealth, but that was never enough to get her blood pumping. The three islands were not particularly far from Australia, maybe a three hour ride by fast boat or slow plane. Nonetheless, Isabella found that fact rather strange. Australia was bustling with computer savvy humans, just like the rest of the world. Why, then, had she never seen humans poking their noses around the islands? Surely a group of mutated animals were worthy of investigation. However, that entire thread of thought was inconsequential. They apparently did not know about the existence of the islands, and Isabella left it at that.

The coast of Australia grew larger and larger along the horizon. It didn't take particularly long for her to guide the boat dockside. The plane had soared overhead, and passed beyond her range of sight. It was fortunate that Isabella could already see the laboratory from where she stood. Although she welcomed this knowledge at first, the extensive chain of buildings seemed interconnected. Such a large group of buildings would be difficult to search, and with the time crunch Isabella was under it seemed hardly possible at all.

She hoped it would be easier once she got inside and began the hunt. So she left the boat in the water, tethering it to the dock. With quick, fluid strides she made her way toward the laboratory building. Although she was prepared for guards or security of some kind, she was surprised to find the place deserted. It appeared these humans didn't understand the worth of what they had. Isabella leapt from shadow to shadow, keeping herself concealed from possible witnesses. Her sense of smell was good, however the overwhelming scents that surrounded her forced her to rely on her other senses instead. Her nocturnal instincts were becoming more invoked as the glow of the fallen sun disappeared completely. Stars began to pepper the sky, but such beauty of the night went unnoticed. Isabella had a job to do.

She vaulted over the pitiably useless chain-link fence and landed softly on the ground below. She tore off across the clearing, taking no chances that her entry might have a chance to be monitored. Whatever quick movements the security cameras picked up would have to be studied and freeze framed to make any clear identification. Although nearly human in every way, Isabella still retained the more valuable traits of her bandicoot origin.

She reached a door, and was unsurprised to find it locked. However, it was a simple aluminum material secured only by a deadbolt. Isabella spun and delivered one hard kick to a place just aside the handle, and waited as the door collapsed to the ground. Speed was her first priority, she could worry about being sneaky once she caught up with the tigress.

Isabella moved quickly down the dim hallways. Finding she didn't know where she was, and no matter which hall she turned she received much of the same dull settings, she decided to pull up a map onto one of the computer screens. She broke the window into one of the locked offices and nimbly hopped inside. She sat herself down at one of the monitors and quickly powered up the computer. It only took a moment for her to tap into the system and extract a quick map of the facility. This was a direct security feed, and so it revealed with tiny dots whether any life forms were strolling about. As Isabella gazed across the map, she could see seven such dots, moving in a group down one of the corridors.

She knew at once who they were. Quickly, she inserted the USB stick into one of the ports and uploaded the information. She compared her diagram of the path to the laboratory containing the toxin with the live map on the screen. When she realized how far away the laboratory was and how close Tina and her team were to it she slammed her fist on the console.

"Dammit."

Her frustration was short lived. She didn't have many options open to her at this point. From the security feed, even from live cameras of the insidious group stalking the halls, she had no idea whether the tiger already had the toxin in her possession. If she did, Isabella might not beat her back to her ship. If she didn't, she would get her hands on it before Isabella could get up there. Taking a moment to contemplate, she thought about what her next move should be. She tried to get more information from Tina and her electronically-disinclined group, but all she could discover from them is they were also wired into the security feed. This would let them see whatever could be seen in the security chamber without having to keep one of their group stationed there. As Isabella watched the dots move about the screen, she had an idea.

She suddenly realized she had something Tina wanted. Something that had probably been tormenting her since the day she failed to kill her. She wanted Isabella. She wanted her dead. The realization was actually quite humorous, because it was strange Isabella hadn't thought of it sooner. If Isabella revealed herself, Tina would have no choice but to investigate. That would bring Tina to her, and Isabella's task became that much easier. Or course, the tigress did have six burly minions on her side, but that was irrelevant. What really mattered was whoever carried the toxin, and how fast Isabella could steal it before Tina realized there wasn't going to be a fight at all. The plan was a long shot, but it was the only one available that was possible to have a degree of success.

So Isabella reclaimed her memory stick and shut down the computer. With a plan in her mind she felt her excitement surge inside her, propelling her movements. Isabella considered if she placed herself into one of the monitored testing cells in the laboratory, eventually Tina would see her. Isabella knew the tiger would not pass up a visit, and that was exactly what Isabella planned for. Once she reached her destination, there was nothing left to do but wait for Tina to come to her.


	10. Chapter 9: Going for Broke

**Chapter nine- Going for Broke**

Jag was probably the only one of the captured children who understood the direness of the situation. After he was abducted, he was shoved into a thick burlap sack. He remained there for some time, hearing only the loud whirring of the engines and the vibrations beneath him. When the aircraft finally set down and the engines died away, he was lifted and carried. He hadn't an idea of where he was or where he was going, and in an effort to find some answers he clawed at the sack until the threadbare fabric became possible to see through.

It was difficult to make out, but he appeared to be heading into a strange hallway made of metal, where blazing white lights lined the edges of the walkway. He thought he might be able to swing the bag and scrape at the leg of his captor, but he didn't want to cause any ruckus until he discovered where he was being taken. Others had been captured as well, and he couldn't risk leaving them behind. So he remained patient, trying to take in as much as he could through the small tear in the bag. Eventually, they left the hallway and gathered in a small chamber. Jag could hear some sounds of hissing or growling, and knew he was in close proximity with some of the other captured animals.

For a few moments they simply waited. Jag was unsure what it was that they were waiting for, but soon after this thought crossed his mind one of the doors slid open. A small, plump man wandered in and clasped his hands together.

"Have you acquired the specimens?"

"We have, doctor."

The doctor narrowed his eyes as he passed his gaze across the group.

"I admit I hoped for more."

"We were interrupted, doctor."

The doctor swallowed, suddenly appearing very nervous.

"How did this occur?"

"Two anthropoids assisted the remaining specimens to escape, and we were only able to secure the number you see here."

The doctor looked very uncomfortable. He twiddled his thumbs, and heaved an anxious sigh.

"Dr. Cortex is not going to like this." He returned his attention to the captors. "Place them in the chamber. We must prepare for altering the target DNA."

The group began to move again. Jag's mind was in a whirl. What were they talking about? Despite his confusion, he tried to remember landmarks where he and his friends could follow once they were liberated. He didn't have time to be afraid as different methods of escape passed through his mind. They entered a darker chamber, and then waited while one of the assistants gained clearance into a smaller chamber located farther within. Finally, they reached a steel containment unit. Jag guessed this was the place he and his friends would be held.

He was right. As soon as the door was opened the animals were tossed out of the bags and into the chamber. Jag tumbled across the ground painfully, but bounced to his feet within an instant. However, the lab assistants were quick in their execution, and closed the door as soon as their loads were dropped. The great iron door slid shut, locking them in.

Now, Jag could see how many of their group had been captured. Eight of them, including Maya's wombat friend, Camlin, and Jag himself were now the unfortunate prisoners of a nameless enemy. The littlest ones were huddled against each other almost instantly, shaking with fear. The chamber was silent for many moments, until Camlin spoke out with an angry voice.

"Who are they?"

A young kangaroo, a little older then Jag, heaved a sigh.

"I don't know."

"What are they going to do to us?" Another quiet voice spoke out fearfully.

Jag got to his feet and marched toward the door. He pressed his paw to the smooth, thick metal and frowned darkly. He turned his head, catching a glimpse of the other captured children. They were all searching the encasement, eyes wide and scared. Jag was one of the youngest of them, and yet he had perfect control of his emotion. He turned, facing his friends with a somber expression.

"Whatever they're going to do, we need to be prepared. We will escape, but we must be ready to do so when the time comes. There's no way out, and so we must wait until they act. So, since there's nothing to do now but wait, there's no reason to be afraid. We will use our fear when it is needed."

Jag's words sparked a tremor of agreement among the animals. So they sat together, older ones coddling little ones as they waited. Jag sat closest to the door, keeping one eye rested on the doorway at all times.

* * *

><p>Crash had finally got the hang of piloting the <em>Firefly<em>, but unfortunately he had just become comfortable with the controls just as they were pulling in sight of the laboratory. Throughout the journey, the _Firefly_ experienced sudden dips, turns, spins, and at one point Crash even managed to kill the engine midflight. Crunch was not amused in the slightest. Crash tried to convince him that he wasn't exactly enjoying the close brushes with the raging sea water, but Crunch didn't seem to care about Crash's feelings. When Crash saw the laboratory grow larger and larger through the wind shield, Crash consulted the dandy beacon Coco had inserted into the console.

Crash chuckled and snapped his fingers. "Well, Crunchy-boy, it looks like we're going to make it!"

"Watch where you're going, you idiot!" Crunch roared in his ear.

Crash pulled back on the controls, narrowly missing a power pole. He was still smiling as he preformed the evasion, pleased that they made it to the lab with relatively little trouble. As they headed for the helicopter pad on the top of the lab, Crash heard Crunch's angry voice.

"Coco did teach you how to land, right?"

Crash stiffened. "Well, it was more of a crash course through all the basics…but I think I remember. I'm supposed to push down on the…ehaaa!"

The _Firefly_ plummeted several feet, lifting Crash up off his chair as gravity became nonexistent. Crunch struck the roof, and quickly leaned over and reefed back on the controls to bring them back up to a sustainable altitude. Crash composed himself and regained the controls.

"Gently. That was the keyword. Ease down. Don't worry, buddy, I've got it now."

Crunch had sagged back as far as he was capable in the rear of the _Firefly_, heaving a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe an inept creature like you has been so successful in saving the world."

"Hey, it's not just my fault, you know. You're the heavy one. I'm surprised this thing can stay in the air with you weighing it down."

"Just focus on flying, alright?"

"Certainly."

Crash took a deep breath and gripped the controls. Ever so softly he eased the steering wheel downward, and the _Firefly_ obediently floated down to the helicopter pad. He hovered over the pad for a minute, about two feet above his target. He glanced at all the blinking lights and dials, and realized that he wasn't exactly sure how to finish the job. So, he deactivated the engine. The vehicle dropped and shuddered as it hit the ground. The jarring impact rattled Crash's teeth and made his breath catch in his chest. When the _Firefly_ settled, silence fell over the cab. Crunch's guttural voice cut through the quietness.

"Have I ever told you how much I loathe you?"

Crash gave his head a shake and forced the door open.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice before. But we're on the ground. That's a plus."

Crunch just uttered a low growl and crawled out after Crash. Both of them spent a few minutes stretching out their cramped limbs, and then Crash started glancing around for a way in. It didn't take particularly long for them to find a door. However, as Crash reached out for the handle and gave it a good shake he was astonished to find it bolted shut. A locked door? He wasn't used to such difficult obstacles. He shrugged.

"Locked. Looks like we came all this way for nothing. I guess I'll start that buggy back up."

As Crash turned on his heel and started back to the _Firefly_, Crunch heaved an exasperated sigh. With the strength of a sledgehammer, Crunch slammed his iron fist into the center of the door. It crumpled over his arm like paper. He effortlessly tossed the mutilated metal to one side, and faced Crash and his widened eyes. Crunch gestured with his head.

"Road's clear, bandicoot. Let's go."

Crash shoved his hands in his pockets and started forward with a sour expression.

"You make me feel like a macho weakling when you do stuff like that."

"Don't worry Crash, we both know your talents lay elsewhere. Like sleeping and eating."

"I am a pretty finessed sleeper."

As they conversed, both Crash and Crunch cautiously entered the darkened laboratory. The farther they progressed down the freaky hallway, the more nervous Crash became. A chill danced up his spine, causing him to shiver uncontrollably. Although he wasn't particularly worried about a tussle, he hated sneaking around in the dark waiting for one to drop down on them. Crash especially didn't like the thought of the tiger woman creeping up at any moment. Crash's animal instincts weren't exactly top notch. Thankfully, Crunch seemed to have the tracking under control. He lifted his snout and sniffed the air. After a few moments, he hissed a low growl. Crash looked at him.

"What?"

"She's here."

Crash glanced around, but all he could see were dark shadows. He swallowed.

"Where? She's not going to jump out at us, is she? I have a low tolerance for surprises."

"If she does, you let me handle her." Crunch's expression grew dangerous. "I have a score to settle with that one."

Crash shivered at Crunch's tone. When he was in these moods, Crash could remember when Crunch wasn't on his side. He was glad those terrifying days were over. He shrugged.

"Suit yourself, mate. I guess I can keep my action hero instincts in check while you do your thing. Wouldn't want to steal the spotlight."

Crash and Crunch kept walking for a while longer, each keeping their eyes and ears open for any followers or evidence of an ambush. So far, there was nothing. Crash scratched his head.

"You know, I think we need a map."

Crunch frowned. "Didn't Coco tell you where the toxin was kept?"

Crash scoffed. "Well, yeah…but I wasn't really paying attention. You can't blame me for that."

Crunch shook his head, seeming to grow more and more tired of Crash's antics every day. He sighed.

"For being a savior of the world on multiple occasions, you sure are bloody useless sometimes."

"Hey, hey. There's no need for any verbal attacks. Once I see a map I'll be able to point it out."

Finding a map didn't seem too challenging, but the more halls they passed through Crash began to doubt they'd just find one lying around. The place was like a maze. As they plodded on, Crash placed his hands in his back pockets and slumped forward. He really wanted a nap. As soon as his hand slid into his pocket, his fingers touched a scrap of paper. He slipped the paper into his hands and unfolded it. He snickered. It looked like Coco thought he could use a little help. It was a map, and the target lab was circled in red pen. Crash reached out to tap Crunch on the shoulder.

"Hey, Crunch…"

"Impossible."

Crash looked up, confused by Crunch's shocked exclamation. His vision was glued upon a series of security screens in one of the surveillance rooms. Crash strolled over, peeking into the room to see what had surprised Crunch so strongly.

"What is it?"

Crunch pointed to one of the screens. A woman with curly blond hair was seated within one of the monitored cells, her arms crossed. Crash felt his spirit soar when he saw her, and was a little embarrassed by the reaction. Crunch didn't make the connection at first.

"That's not Tawna." Crunch spoke quietly, completely baffled.

Crash shook his head.

"No, it's Isabella."

Crash could feel Crunch's eyes on him, and Crash wasn't particularly surprised by his bewildered reaction. Crash had seen the similarity between the two bandicoot women when he'd first met Isabella. They looked almost identical. Crunch had seen her before, but he obviously didn't remember. Crash tried to enlighten him.

"You remember her, don't you? She was the one who beat us both on the racetrack a while ago."

Crash certainly didn't forget her. Something about her fascinated him, and somehow managed to rob him of all necessary concentration. Crunch scratched the back of his neck.

"What's she doing in there?"

Crash didn't have a clue. However, it appeared as though she'd got herself captured and was locked up in a detention cell. Crash crossed his arms.

"Well, we should get her out of there and ask her ourselves."

Crash was about to start off to make his rescue when Crunch gripped his arm.

"Crash, we'll need to split up."

He guessed he should've thought of that himself. It didn't make sense for them both go help her. Someone needed to keep up the search for the toxin. Although Crash wasn't particularly comfortable leaving his strong and able comrade, he didn't have much choice in the matter. He cleared his throat, trying not to appear nervous at the prospect of walking through the dark halls alone. He clapped Crunch on the back.

"Alright, buddy, you go to the lab and I'll see what kind of trouble Isabella's got herself into. Don't get into any messes without me."

Crunch grinned fiendishly.

"Don't worry about that. Keep your eyes up and try not to walk into any walls."

"Now, that's something I would take offence to if I wasn't in such a good mood. You'd better watch it."

Crunch obviously wasn't too worried about Crash. After all, so many things had already happened that Crash had managed to live through. What was one more dire circumstance? However, on the other side of that, Crash was the teensiest worried about Crunch. The big galoot still held a fair amount of anger inside after that mess with Tina Tiger. There was a chance Crunch would throw aside his cautious nature and head straight for the kill shot. This would not be ideal, especially if the tigress was ready for him. But, there was nothing to be done. Crunch could handle himself, there was no doubt about that. So they parted on a quick farewell, heading in different directions.

Crash moved quickly down the corridor. All around him strange scents wafted through the air, providing an irritating distraction he didn't need. A strange metallic smell was hanging around, causing Crash to wrinkle his nose in repulsion. Whatever those humans' used for cleaning chemicals certainly wasn't getting the job done. As Crash continued his brisk march toward the cells, he felt an excitement that he hadn't felt since he last saw Isabella. There was something odd and interesting about her, but Crash couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't only because she'd been somewhat of a spy during the Oxide Race, and winded up saving his life from a group of ferocious rats and one of Cortex's crazy cyborgs. It was aside from the fact that he'd never met anyone like her before, and even overlooking her pretty face. Despite her physical similarity to Tawna, Isabella was different in every way.

Crash started jogging a little more quickly as the silence of the twisted halls began to get to him. He didn't like sneaking, mostly because he wasn't good at it. Crash was more comfortable when he could rely on his strengths, like running away or crashing into things. Such talents were useless now. He needed be the picture of stealth, or else he could very well be picked up by some unwanted surveillance.

The facility halls were growing less and less manicured the deeper Crash ventured. The walls were solid grey brick and the floor was nothing more glamorous then a long stretch of concrete. Sticks of bright florescent lights lined the passage, providing a little less than a necessary amount of light. Crash didn't need to look at the map to remember which cell Isabella was located in. She occupied the one on the very end of the fourth corner. Continuing on, he wondered why there were so many cells in the first place. Coco had mentioned the lab was used for military purposes, but Crash hadn't read any of the fine print on her handout, so he didn't know anything else about it. Even though he seemed to be alone, he made a mental note to keep on his toes. If Isabella could get herself captured, then it could happen to anyone.

When he rounded the final corner, he was instantly surprised to see that the cells were open. He furrowed his brow as he continued marching toward the cell he suspected Isabella to be in. Strangely enough, when he reached the perspective cell he could see that the door was unlocked. He took a deep breath, and peered inside. He frowned. Empty.

Crash scratched one of his ears. That was weird, he was sure that he'd picked the right one. Curious, Crash pushed open the door and stepped into the darkened jail cell. He felt an instant chill dance up his spine, but he ignored it. Just as he was about to call out Isabella's name, he felt something hard slam onto his shoulders, driving his face into the ground. Before he had a chance to recover from the massive face-plant, he felt his body flip over as though it had no more mass than a ragdoll. His hand snapped to his nose.

"Ouch."

There was a moment of silence as the stars cleared from Crash's vision, and he gazed up at a very familiar face. Isabella's mouth was hanging open.

"Crash Bandicoot?"

Crash offered the smallest grin as he wiped a trickle of blood from his nose.

"Hey sweetheart, long time no see."

Although the thunderstruck look on Isabella's face was priceless, Crash felt himself growing slightly hesitant that this misunderstanding did not bode well for him. Obviously she'd been waiting for someone, and it wasn't Crash. When Isabella didn't speak at once, Crash took advantage.

"So, the roof huh? Good hiding spot. Though it seems like your visual component was overlooked a little."

Isabella shook her head as though she was trying to wake herself up, but she would soon realize that the situation before her was not going to disappear. She fixed him with a deadly glare, and growled low in her throat.

"What are you doing here?"

Despite the fact Isabella was on top of him, pinning him to the ground, Crash tried to appear as suave as possible. He cleared his throat, and offered a little grin.

"It seems a little odd, considering our circumstance. But I came down here to rescue you."

That appeared to have gotten her attention. After a blank stare, Isabella heaved a groan.

"Are you kidding? _You_ rescue _me_? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Crash snorted. He was already emasculated enough, did she have to drive the humiliation knife any further into his chest?

"Well, there's no need to be snippy about it. The whole 'rescue the damsel in distress' concept didn't exactly work out the way I thought either."

Isabella looked as though she was teetering on the verge between hysterical laughter and monstrous rage. Crash couldn't guess what way the scale would tip. Fortunately, she decided on something a little more subtle.

"When in our dealings together have you ever proved that you were useful in any way besides getting everyone around you into trouble? I don't need your help."

Crash opened his mouth in preparation to shoot off a cocky answer, but a curious sound interrupted him. It was the sound of an iron door heaving closed, followed closely by a bolt locking it in place. Crash felt his blood still, and knew what had happened instantly after reading the astonishment in Isabella's eyes. She stood and turned in one fluid motion. Although Isabella seemed ready to pounce forward, it was too late. They were locked in. Standing on the other side of the barred door, wearing an insidious sneer, was the familiar tigress who'd been such a nuisance of late. Isabella's hands were balled into fists by her sides, and Crash could almost see the anger radiating from her still form. The tigress laughed viciously.

"Well, it seems you are in need of help now. Did you really think I would fall for such an obvious trap?"

Isabella did not hesitate. Crash could tell by her clipped voice that she was speaking through a sneer.

"I assure you, if this bumbling bandicoot hadn't gotten in my way my plan would've been perfect. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist coming down here."

"No offence taken." Crash put forth good-naturedly.

He was confused at first what Isabella meant by her statement, but he understood a moment later. He could tell that the tigress understood as well from the way her face was pinched in anger. Isabella must've hidden on the roof waiting for the prowling tigress. If Crash hadn't gotten in her way, it seems that the tigress would have very likely fallen for her ruse. Her appearance in the detention block was proof of that. However, despite the good intentions of a basically fool-proof plan, Isabella was now locked in a cell and the tigress was in control of both of them. Crash was vaguely thankful that at least this time he would have some company. The tigress gripped the bars of the prison, her sharp teeth glittering in the dim light.

"I had been greatly anticipating tearing you to shreds, my elusive rival. However, I believe it might be more rewarding to allow the human scientists to discover you here. Your end would be more prolonged and gruesome in a warcraft laboratory such as this one. I, unfortunately, do not possess the time to make you suffer. I must deliver this concoction back to the doctor. Once I retrieve the solution, of course."

Crash felt his heart skip. Solution? What was she talking about, a solution? Coco never mentioned anything about a solution. The tigress lifted a small glass vial in-between her fingertips and gently swirled around the liquid.

"Once I retrieve the solution to this toxin, the combination will be enough for the doctor to target his enemies. This success is what keeps me from satisfying my own personal vendettas." The tigress drawled arrogantly. She fixed Crash with a particularly nasty stare. "It would have been nice to destroy you for good this time, bandicoot. However, duty calls, I'm afraid."

The tigress turned away, and Isabella took a strong step forward.

"You realize you are giving Cortex the means of easily destroying every anthropoid on the islands. He hates every one of his evolved animal creations. Do you think that he was degrade himself by keeping you as a minion? He will clear away all evidence of his failures and that includes you."

The tigress slowed, but did not stop walking.

"Charming words, my dear. However, I will not be swayed. I am the doctor's prime minion now, and I intend to remain as such. Farewell."

Both Crash and Isabella were silent as they listened to the tigress's footsteps fade away. Crash didn't even realize he was still lying on the floor. Isabella turned very slowly, and Crash was momentarily petrified by the extent of the rage he saw there. She clenched her jaw.

"You idiot."

Crash lifted his hands defensively.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay? How was I supposed to know you had a whole master plan set out? So much for trying to do a good deed."

Crash got to his feet and wiped his hands off on his pants. Isabella had already begun scanning the inside of the cell, using her hands as though to search for some secret button or lever. Crash was skeptical.

"So, you don't by any chance have the key, do you?"

Isabella didn't even give him an angry look. She was still focused on searching.

"Would you give your mouth a rest? I'm not in a very good mood right now and the sound of your voice is making me want to punch something."

Crash rocked back and forth on his heels. He didn't like being quiet. However, he also didn't want to get a punch in the face. It was difficult to weigh both options. He decided he would take the quiet route for now. At least that would give him time to get some sleeping done. He settled himself down in the corner of the cell and crossed his legs ankle-over-ankle. Isabella slowly turned around, and fixed him with a dangerous stare.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a little rest. It looks like we're going to be here a while."

Isabella crossed her arms and leaned against the steel wall. She was smiling faintly, but it was anything but pleasant.

"So, you're just going to sit there? Without even trying to find a way out?"

Crash shrugged.

"They usually build these things pretty sturdy."

"How could you have possibly saved the world so many times?"

Crash shrugged a second time.

"I keep hearing this question, and truthfully I haven't got a clue."

Isabella scoffed in amusement before returning to her search.

"Alright, then you just have a nice little sleep. I'm getting out of here."

"Good luck." Crash offered as he propped his arms behind his head and yawned. "Let me know when you find the secret lever."

Crash didn't expect Isabella to let him get away with that, and he was right. She shook her head irritably.

"What makes you think I'll let you use my escape route?"

Crash touched his chest with a mock expression of hurt.

"You'd leave me here to face the prodding curiosity of a laboratory of human scientists? Now, that seems rather heartless. And anyway, I may not even need your fancy escape route."

Isabella chuckled.

"Yeah, do you know a way out of here?"

Crash grinned.

"Maybe."

"Good, then you find your way out, and I'll find my way out."

"Deal."

Crash had prepared to lie back down and take a nap. His plan was dependent on Crunch realizing Crash was missing and would soon come looking for him. Until that time came, he had no desire to waste a lot of precious energy searching for an exit that was nonexistent. He was pretty confident he would win the power struggle with Isabella, which made him all the more astonished when he heard the sound of metal bending.

He watched as Isabella used her strength to peel a grate of metal off of the ceiling. Although the metal appeared reluctant to come loose, Isabella did not let up. After a moment or two, the grate fell heavily to the floor, just short of Crash's toes. Crash hopped up.

"What the…"

Isabella didn't pay him any attention. She dropped down to her haunches, and then shot off like a bullet and disappeared through the hole. Crash rushed beneath the grate, and gazed up with dejection at the hole in the ceiling.

"Isabella! You were just kidding right? You aren't _actually_ going to leave me here?"

At first Crash thought Isabella was already gone, but then he saw her head appear suddenly. Even though her curly blond hair was dangling in front of her face, he could still make out the expression of acidity.

"Find your own way out, bandicoot."

Crash dropped his shoulders and then opened his arms in a wide gesture of surrender.

"Come on, we were just having a 'good-fun' banter. I can't get out of here by myself. I'm useless, you know that."

Isabella smiled, although she seemed to be trying hard not to.

"I do, but…hearing you say it yourself makes it sound even better. Alright, bandicoot, I'll share. Hop up here."

Crash offered a small wince when he realized how high the hole in the ceiling actually was. Although he was not particularly keen about admitting his disability to Isabella, he didn't have much of a choice.

"That 'hop' might be a little difficult to negotiate. Have you seen the size of me?"

"Oh yes, I forgot about that." Isabella reached her hand down through the opening. "It must be difficult fighting all these bad guys and only being 4'8''."

Crash scowled.

"I'm five feet, actually."

"Grab hold, shorty."

Crash hoped this would not be a new nickname for him. If she said it in front of Crunch then that was it. Crunch wasn't clever enough to think up such a jolly joke himself. However, thankfully Crash didn't peg Isabella as a girl who had the patience for nicknames. Crash reached his hand up, and still needed to jump to grasp her fingers in his. With surprisingly little effort, Isabella hoisted him into the shaft. She abandoned him when he was close enough to grip the inside duct himself, and he felt rather foolish kicking his feet in attempt to clamber the rest of the way up. When he made it, he lay on his back for a moment, huffing and puffing. Subconsciously he heard Isabella's voice.

"You are in terrible shape."

Crash blew out a heavy breath and then rolled onto his stomach.

"Well excuse me for not performing the daily ritual of a hundred sit-ups every morning."

The air duct was quite cramped, but Crash, being the size he was, was relatively at ease. Before he had a chance to get used to being in such cramped quarters Isabella was already off at a rapid pace. Crash had to rush just to keep up. When he fell into a reasonably comfortable pace behind Isabella, he realized quite quickly that he was _behind_ Isabella. As if reading his mind Isabella spoke out sharply.

"Keep your eyes on the ground, bandicoot, or you'll get a nice kick in the face."

"Of course, I am a perfect gentleman, you know." Crash assured, and added with a small smirk. "And anyway, it was just a peek."

"Keep it up. When we get out of here, I'll bash in that long nose of yours."

Crash decided to take advantage of her advice. After all, he was a little worried about earning a pummeling. Since his forte was evading attacks, he was quite sure he would be no match for her in such a small environment. So he focused on crawling with his head down, trying not to make too much noise on the thin metal shaft. As Crash followed Isabella's lead, he wondered how Crunch was doing, and hoped he'd be able to reach the solution before the ferocious she-tiger did.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Alright, I just got super excited posting this chapter and so I've decided something. To thank my awesome reviewers, I'm going to award each of the brave souls who toiled through all/most of my stories and still remain with me a special tribute. I intend to select a scene from each of my reviewers' stories and draw a picture of it. I will post these tributes upon my DeviantArt account, so if you'd like to see them after they're done please click the link on my profile. At this time, the reviewers I've selected are: _Chicflick, CadeXHybrid, Smarty and the Geek_ and _immortalsever_. I'll draw a pic for _Crashfan_ as well^^, even though I won't be able to draw a story scene.

Thanks so much for the encouragement everyone! You're the best!

(To those I mentioned, if you would prefer _not_ to have me draw an interpretation of a scene from one of your stories, please let me know. I'd be sure to link the scene to your story, so it'd be great advertising^^)

Hope you continue to enjoy!

~Bandi-cute~


	11. Chapter 10: Rematch

**Chapter ten- Rematch**

Crunch's every sense was on high alert. At the moment, he could feel nothing especially suspicious about his environment. He moved with quick strides to the laboratory, only needing to consult the map a couple times. The halls were a maze of twists and turns, and the sterile smells masked all others that might have been of use to him. He was expecting danger around every corner, but to his surprise he reached the laboratory with relative ease.

The place appeared clean and organized, which made it very simple to locate what he was looking for. There were a range of different vials along the counter, but Crunch knew the one he was after immediately. As he reached out to grip it, the hairs on his neck began to rise with unconscious perception. He had learned to trust his emotions, and he knew immediately that he was not alone. He snatched the vial and held it securely in his large paw, and then turned and let his eyes dart across the dim chamber. Even after a few moments of waiting, there was still no sign of movement. However, he knew he hadn't been mistaken.

Almost as soon as the thought crossed his mind, a torrent of assailants dashed into the room. The surprise Crunch experienced did not slow his reaction, and he quickly sped into motion. The first two enemies came at him at once, but it was simple work to call upon his strength and knock one into the other. The next attackers leapt over their fallen comrades and lunged at Crunch. With a quick twist, Crunch dodged the attack and offered an elbow to the back of someone's head. He continued to fight this way, untiring and unstoppable. Yet, as he continued he was well aware that he couldn't succeed with so many burly aggressors coming at him. He knew eventually he would need to locate an escape route. Before he had a chance, a foot appeared suddenly and struck him hard in the face. As the attacker prepared to kick him again, he gripped the ankle and tossed the aggressor away. The battle slowed for a moment, and Crunch found himself motionless but positioned for movement. The creature that'd attacked him so quickly was familiar to him.

The tigress had landed easily after he threw her off balance. She stood with her clawed hands on her hips and smiled deviously.

"Well, it appears you have recovered well from our last entanglement. How splendid to see you again."

Crunch growled low in his throat, but he offered a cold grin.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you, especially now that I am in control of my emotions and we can battle on even ground."

The tigress shrugged her muscular shoulders regrettably.

"Alas, I haven't the time to do battle with you at the moment, Crunch Bandicoot. I must complete my mission. I see that you have located the solution that is meant to be combined with the toxin. Hand it to me, and I will have your life spared."

Crunch spared a glance at the creatures surrounding him. Although he was outnumbered, he was confident enough that he would be able to make an escape. He smiled, showing off his rows of sharp canines.

"It shouldn't be surprising to you that I refuse."

It did appear that the tigress expected such an answer. She nodded, and lifted the vial of toxin into her hand. She gazed at him.

"I am certain the toxin will do well at the moment. Perhaps one of Dr. Cortex's scientists can come up with a compound to make it functional. Your death will be a tragic loss, considering our own engagement for a single combat contest is postponed."

Crunch sneered. "And who says it's postponed?"

The tigress flipped a hand dismissively.

"Kill him."

The drones came toward him, some with shock gloves, and prepared to overtake him. Crunch waited for the last possible moment before acting. He barreled through them all with the strength of a charging rhino, and struck at anyone who got in his way. His risky move surprised the tigress so much that she could not even react when he came into range. She finally recovered enough of her wits to step toward him and throw a punch. Crunch stepped out of the way, evading each strike and kick that she dealt out. His defensive movements were simply a diversion. His eyes were focused upon the vial in the tigress's hand. When he discovered an opening, he struck out as fast as he could and gripped the vial in his hand. The snatching of the vial left him open to attack, and he felt a hard elbow strike him hard between the shoulder blades. As he stood, the tigress slammed the back of her hand across his face and sent him tumbling. He was able to execute a half-decent roll to end back on his feet. As the attackers approached again, Crunch held the toxin above the hard laboratory floor.

"I wouldn't come any closer." He warned through a wicked grin. "This compound is supposed to affect humans, but who knows what it will do to half-breeds."

The tigress was all calmness, but Crunch noticed that her brow was pinched in seething anger.

"If your hypothesis is correct, you would be in danger as well. Would you willingly destroy yourself so that you might succeed?"

Crunch nodded

"I would rather end this now. I will not allow Cortex to set this poison on others like me."

Of course, Crunch knew that the tigress was aware of the toxin's harmlessness toward evolved creatures. However, he knew that she would do anything to keep her mission from failing. Before she could speak again, a small beeping noise commanded the attention of the room. Both Crunch and the tigress turned toward the direction of the beeping, and the tigress touched a button. At once, a picture appeared on the screen. Crunch gazed at it, and then felt his heart still in his chest. At first, he saw the woman Isabella making her way through the vents upon the ceiling, and then as she passed, he saw Crash. What in the world were they doing in the ceiling vents? To his instant rage, the tigress was smiling in triumph.

"Well, it appears the pace of this game has changed. I am prepared to offer you a proposition, Crunch Bandicoot. Offer me the vial. If you do not, I will activate the fans within these vents and your little bandicoot friend will be cut to pieces." She tilted her head, her braids dangling by her shoulders. "What is your answer?"

Crunch felt his body go ridged. He clutched the vials in his hands, his anger steadily rising. He could not give up the toxin, not with so much at stake. However, neither could he let Crash and Isabella die. The tigress's fingers hovered over an activation switch, patiently awaiting his reply. Crunch took a deep breath and dropped his chin. He came forward slowly.

"Fine, you win. I'll give you what you want."

The tigress's eyes shone with self-satisfied conceit as she removed her hand from the switch, and reached out to accept the sacrificed vials. She shook her head with a toothy grin.

"I knew you couldn't resist protected that undersized weakling, Crunch Bandicoot. Why you would surrender to preserve his life I will never know."

Crunch glared at her.

"If you ever cared about anything, you would know."

Crunch's thoughts were not on Crash at that moment, they were on Tawna. He could see her clearly within his mind, and his desire to keep her safe overcame everything else inside him. When the tigress was close enough to reach, he gripped her wrist and swung her away from the consol. She had not expected such a move, and she tumbled to the ground without even the foresight to attempt to regain her balance. Crunch tried to position himself in front of the switch, knowing his only chance was to defend it until Crash and Isabella found a way out of the vents. It didn't take long for him to realize the battle could not last. The tigress recovered, and she was filled with an intense rage as she pounced upon him.

Fighting the tigress commanded the entirety of his attention, drawing him away from the control board. It was not only the tigress fighting him, but more of her minions continued to make nuisances of themselves. As he attacked everything he could reach, clouting minions within distance with his metal arm, he saw someone approach the console. The tigress stepped in front of Crunch with her claws extended, and turned to the solitary minion.

"Activate it!"

Crunch's eyes widened as he watched the minion slam his palm upon the switch. Crunch abandoned the fight, reaching out with an intense feeling of panic.

"No!" He shouted.

However, it was too late. The fan had been activated. From his view of the screen, he could see the effect the whirling fan was already having upon the trapped bandicoots. The tigress laughed hollowly, taking advantage of Crunch's horror by swiping her claws across his back.

"It's over for your friend, Crunch Bandicoot. And soon, it will be over for you."

Crunch winced through the pain of her attack, and whirled on her with his teeth bared. He did not have time to exchange blows with her. He needed to fight his way back to the console and turn off the fan. Yet every time he tried to break away from the fight he was drawn right back in again. He could not focus on the battle, and because of this he knew he was losing. He suddenly felt the tigress at his arm, and then yowled in agony as she sunk her teeth deep into his flesh. The attack distracted him enough that the tigress was able to wrench the vials out of his hands and tuck them into her own belt. Crunch growled, enraged. He could not allow her to get away with the toxin. The tigress danced away from him, laughing with conceited gaiety.

"Your weakness is unfathomable, Crunch Bandicoot. It will be easiest for you if you simply surrendered now."

Crunch lost all reason for one, furious moment. He glowered.

"Do you think so?"

Crunch leapt forward and slammed the tigress hard across the face with his organic hand. The tigress, bewildered, fell to the ground with an irked grunt. Crunch might have been able to leap upon her and wrestle the toxin away, but he knew that his priority was saving Crash and his female friend. But before he could make it to the activation switch, he felt several hundred tremors of electricity shoot through his body. His muscles failed him, and it took all his strength to simply hold himself upright. The electric shock had come from one of the tigress's minions, and the attack would leave Crunch vulnerable until he could recover. Unfortunately, he didn't have that time. The tigress was back on her feet, all former cockiness gone and replaced with insulted rage. She came toward him, and after a hard kick to his abdomen, Crunch found himself sailing backward. He tumbled through an open door and landed heavily on his back.

As the wind was punched from his lungs, Crunch had no awareness of his surroundings for a few frightening moments. By the time he sat up and surveyed his situation, the chamber door had already been closed and locked, trapping him in the small room. He soon saw the tigress's face at the glass, and found that he could hear her depraved voice through a microphone connection. The first thing he heard was a laugh, causing him to clench his fists in anger.

"This is a testing chamber, my friend." She said with gleaming eyes. "I imagine the humans used this place to experiment with their venomous invention. It will suit my purposes fine, I believe."

Crunch didn't know what she was talking about at first, and as he watched the minions fiddling with some controls he began to understand. A loud sound issued into the chamber, and wind began to rush around him. Crunch got to his feet and glanced about quizzically. What was happening? He realized almost a moment later that air was not being blown, it was being sucked. The tigress seemed determined to confirm his fears.

"Presently, the oxygen is being removed from your temporary prison. I suspect it will take about five minutes for the chamber to be completely devoid of air, after which you will suffocate."

Crunch felt his heart beat faster, but rage overcame any fear he felt for his life. He jumped forward and slammed his iron fist against the glass. However, his attack didn't so much as scratch the surface of the transparent window. He didn't suspect it would. If the chamber was designed to be vacuum-sealed, the windows could not be broken by a mere show of force. The tigress laughed again.

"I apologize, Crunch Bandicoot, but I must leave you now. I must get this toxin to Dr. Cortex. However, please entertain yourself by watching your two friends struggle to escape their fate." She indicated the surveillance screen. "Farewell, this time, forever."

With a swish of her long orange braids, the tigress walked off with her minions closely behind her. In a few moments, the laboratory was empty once more. Although he knew he could not easily break out of such a chamber, Crunch still did everything he could to escape. He threw his shoulder into the door over and over again, but the impact did nothing. He used apparatus within the room, an iron chair and table, but he remained unsuccessful. When he looked out of the window, he could see Crash and Isabella sliding closer and closer to the rotating fan. He clenched his jaw and pressed his forehead to the glass. He could not save Crash, and he could not save himself. He tried not to imagine when the information returned to Tawna. He had his whole life ahead of him, and now, in the blink of an eye, it was gone.

Crunch's consciousness began to wane as the oxygen level in the room decreased. His lungs labored to receive sustainable air, but it grew more difficult with every breath. He sagged down to his knees. At lease he would not be forced to watch Crash die. He was quite sure he'd be the first to cross that threshold.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of constant movement, Crash was wondering if Isabella knew where she was going. However, he didn't want to bring it up. Questioning Isabella about anything was a sure way to earn himself a black eye. However, his mouth hardly ever worked in conjunction with his brain.<p>

"So, we set to get out of here within the week?"

"I didn't take the time to memorize the ventilation systems in this place." Isabella shot back irritably. "But you're welcome to lead if you're in a hurry. I wouldn't want to slow you down."

That was enough to shut Crash up. He had absolutely no sense of direction, and didn't want to give Isabella the opportunity to make fun of him. However, he was quite impatient to locate Crunch. He knew that his quick-to-anger pal wouldn't be able to resist facing off against the tigress again, and Crash wanted to be sure he had his back. She was a cunning little minx, and was one of the few who had a chance of matching Crunch's cunning.

As they continued forward, Crash heard a suspicious sound. It almost sounded like clanking, but then it altered into a strange kind of whirring noise. Isabella stopped, and Crash had to sit back to avoid bumping into her. He didn't really think the sound was important enough to stop their progress. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What's up?"

Isabella looked behind her, meeting Crash's eyes.

"Do you hear that?"

Crash would have to be deaf not to.

"Yeah."

It took him a second to realize that Isabella wasn't really talking to him. She bit her bottom lip, and turned back toward the direction they were progressing. Crash was still confused about what the noise meant, but something about it seemed to spark something in Isabella. At once her entire expression changed, and her eyes turned cold and focused. She turned toward him and began crawling, shoving him along in front of her.

"Move." She ordered crisply.

Crash could hear in her voice that Isabella was serious. As he tried to obey Isabella's command, he noticed that air was sucking backward. His ears began to blow in the increasing wind, and as he crawled he wanted to ask Isabella what was going on. Soon, the wind blew so strongly that he couldn't push forward anymore. Even with Isabella shoving him from behind, the air current was too strong. In a sudden lapse of concentration, he slipped and felt himself being dragged backward. He and Isabella were being pulled through the current, and as Crash watched his hands gripping at the smooth metal he realized they were probably in trouble. He didn't realize how much trouble until he glanced behind him.

When he saw the whirling fan with the sharp blades spinning around to the point of invisibility, Crash almost heaved up his lunch. They were being dragged toward the dangerous situation at such an alarming rate that Crash thought for a moment that he'd finally reached the end of the line. Their velocity was increasing, and the fan seemed to be sucking hungrily for the two anthro morsels. All of a sudden, he felt himself stop.

Crash glanced toward Isabella, and saw that she had opened her legs and propped them on either side of the vent. However, despite the cleverness of her tactic they were still sliding along very slowly. Crash leaned in close to Isabella, needing to shout over the wind to be heard.

"Love those crazy long legs of yours! Now how about crab-walking us to safety?"

Isabella was clenching her jaw with the effort to remain in such a sturdy position. However, she was still able to shoot back a retort.

"It would be simpler for me to get to safety without your worthless arse weighing me down!"

Crash nodded.

"Point noted! I'll just make myself useful then, shall I?"

Isabella couldn't answer. She grunted in frustration as she tried to bend her body to gain more leverage. Yet, no matter what she did they continued moving closer to their ultimate demise. Crash considered for a few moments, and then noticed something particularly interesting. Without a moment's hesitation, he ripped off one of his shoes. He then began to pound relentlessly on one of the vent seams. As he continued to bang, he saw Isabella rotate her head with a wild expression of disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled over the rushing air.

"Doing my bit for the escape plan!" Crash replied as he gave the seam another good pounding.

Crash couldn't tell, but he guessed Isabella was sighing in exasperation. She was probably thinking, "However in the world does that dumb bandicoot think he's going to save us by banging his sneaker on a vent?". And if Crash was at liberty to divulge his plan, he would say to her- As his last strike broke through the seam, Crash's mind fell quickly to other matters. As the seam separated, the vent fell from the ceiling and, due to the wonders of gravity, bent down to the ground. Crash and Isabella both tumbled out of the bottom of the shaft and found themselves laying, relatively unharmed, upon a hallway floor. Isabella sat up, her hair in a gold disarray around her face and her expression devoid of all emotion. She clapped her hand to her forehead.

"Well, I honestly did not expect that."

"You'll get used to it." Crash said as he shined his claws on his chest. "I'm not a complete idiot, you know."

"Luck is different than skill, bandicoot." Isabella retorted as she dusted off her pants.

"Then I've been 'lucky' for quite a few years now." Crash sat up with a small smile. "I'll take it."

After Crash got over the initial headache that accompanied a sudden fall, he struggled back to his feet. He noticed that Isabella was already on hers. She turned to him.

"Since you tend to have a bad habit of ruining an otherwise perfect plan, I suggest you wait here. I'm going to the laboratory. I can maybe head her off."

Crash was insulted. Wasn't he the one who got us out of that particularly sticky situation?

"Well, there's gratitude for you. Next time we're trapped in vents and being sucked toward a sharp fan I'll remember this."

"We wouldn't have been in that vent at all if you hadn't screwed everything up in the holding cell."

"Oh yeah, I knew you were going to bring that up."

Isabella was obviously not in the mood for arguing, because she turned and started jogging down the hall. Crash followed along behind, not sure if she was going to bark at him to beat it or not. To his relief, she didn't. She probably thought it would be easier to let him tag along. Blessedly, they didn't have far to go at all. The lab opening was very close to where they their little tumble.

When they reached the lab, a loud rushing sound washed over them. Crash furrowed his brow in confusion. It sounded almost like an incredibly noisy vacuum cleaner. Isabella strode with a determined march toward the lab tables, on the search for the solution for the toxin. Crash followed along with slow steps, puzzled by the noise.

"What is that?" He said out loud, but Isabella didn't answer.

As he continued walking, his eyes fell upon a chamber with clear windows. Was the sound coming from that thing? Crash peered inside, glancing about the windy room curiously. As he looked, he could hear Isabella growl angrily from across the room.

"It's not here."

That wasn't surprising. After all, the tigress did get a head start. Crash continued to stare in the locked chamber, but when nothing interesting came to his attention he began to back away. Then, his gaze fell on something familiar and his eyes widened in absolute shock.

"Crunch?"

A heap of burgundy fur was lying unmoving inside the chamber. Crash felt panic pump adrenaline into his veins, and he looked about rapidly for something to break through the window. He quickly gripped a metal chair.

"Isabella!" He shouted as he swung the chair against the window. "Turn this thing off!"

Isabella reacted to the urgency of his voice without a moment's hesitation. As he used the entirety of his strength to strike the window again and again, Isabella scanned rapidly for a deactivation switch. Crash realized he wasn't making any progress with the indestructible glass, so he tried another tactic. He tossed the chair away, and started testing all the switches near the door. He found the one that unlocked the door just after Isabella flicked the deactivation switch. Crash threw open the door and rushed inside. Although the suction in the chamber was in the process of shutting off, Crash didn't pay it any mind. He gripped Crunch by the arms and began to pull. However, a ninety pound bandicoot was no match for Crunch's hulking weight. Crash glanced over his shoulder.

"Little help?"

Isabella came inside the chamber, and took Crunch's mechanical arm and helped Crash drag him out of the chamber. Once he was out, Crash dropped down beside him and placed his ear against his chest. Isabella bent down, her face as emotionless as stone.

"Is he alright?"

Crash leaned back up on his heels, a grave look on his face. He swallowed, and then shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. There's only one chance to save his life."

Crash scooted up toward Crunch's head and leaned down.

"Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."

As Crash expected, as soon as he was about seven inches from Crunch's mouth, Crunch's hand shot out and gripped him around the neck. Crunch didn't open his eyes, but his voice was very hoarse.

"Try it, and you'll earn yourself a mouthful of teeth."

"He's awake." Crash managed excitedly. "It's a miracle."

During this interlude, Isabella had risen up and crossed her arms, an irritated look on her face.

"If you boys are finished, I'm thinking you should shift your attention to more important matters. Tina is gone, which means that the toxin is with her. Do any of you have any idea what will happen if Cortex gets his hands on it?"

Crash frowned. "I'm betting on, 'end of the world as we know it'. Final answer."

Crunch forced himself to a seated position and took a great inhalation of air to replenish his breath.

"She's right, we don't have time to waste. We've got to follow her."

Isabella was studying them both with a puzzled expression.

"How exactly did the two of you get here?"

Crash answered with a small smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He loved being sarcastic.

However, Isabella was not in the mood for his clowning around.

"That's why I asked." She replied, deadpan. "I took a speedboat here, but if you have something quicker…"

"It's an aerial vehicle." Crunch replied.

"It's no fun if you just give up the answer, Crunch." Crash admonished. "Don't you want to secure a little mystery?"

"I don't want to be involved in any antics of yours." Crunch growled with annoyance.

"Well, then quit shooting your mouth off and let's get going." Crash replied with a mischievous smile.

Crash dashed off before Crunch could bark back an irritated retort. Isabella was on his heels in a moment, and then quickly fell into step beside him.

"Do you realize that you waste a monstrous amount of time with all your shilly-shallying?"

Crash shrugged as he ran. "I do whatever I can to lighten the mood. I find it makes all this craziness a little more bearable."

Isabella shook her head, and Crash thought he could see the smallest smile uplift one corner of her mouth.

"I'm not surprised that you are able to find something to smile about in such a critical situation. I guess that's what gives you that charm everyone seems taken to. Some might call that bravery. I call it foolishness."

"Can't please everybody." Crash replied lightheartedly.

"However, I've also never needed to boost the morale of those around me." Isabella continued. "When you fight alone, you have no need to. I suppose, then, such an outlook can be useful after all."

Crash smiled, glad to finally gain some positive criticism from his bitter companion.

"Glad to see you're coming around. I have a few knock-knock jokes that I can teach you, if you want."

Isabella overlooked Crash's attempt at humor, and he noticed with a chill that she was glancing sidelong at him. Even as they ran side by side, he caught a sparkling gleam within her blue eyes. That look filled him with instant fear, because the knowingness she displayed behind that look was enough to penetrate the flood gate that was keeping his anxiety at bay. Isabella didn't need to speak to convey her meaning, her eyes spoke enough for themselves. There was a fear inside him, always constant and sometimes overwhelming. But Crash was able to bury it deep inside himself, so that no one could see it. He covered up his anxiety with humor and jokes, and he'd played the part so well and for so long that he almost forgot how afraid he was. There was always so much at stake that he would be crazy not to be afraid. No one saw it, not Coco, not Aku Aku, not Tawna, and not even Crunch. However, when Isabella fixed him with that debilitating look, Crash was stunned. Almost a second had passed before Isabella returned her eyes forward.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." She said through a scoff.

It took Crash a moment to realize that she was answering his previous question. He swallowed, not wanting to let Isabella see how much she'd frazzled him. Thankfully, they were quickly reaching the exit. Crunch was sprinting along behind them, and Crash knew that he was keeping a slower pace to compensate for Crash's short stride. Indignant, Crash dashed forward, leaving both Crunch and Isabella in the dust.

"Better keep up!" Crash yelled over his shoulder with a bright grin.

"I said it before, be serious from the start!" He heard Crunch yell from behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_Hey everyone, I just wanted to give a little shout out to say thanks again for the reviews and support! I've finally finished my first gift of a appreciation to Chicflick! It's a scene from her fanfic "Odds and Ends", and it can be found on my DeviantArt account (link is on my profile page^^) Thanks for your continued interest and encouragement Chicflick! I have a few more gifts to get to (not to mention chapters to polish off), so, tootles! _

_Your devoted Crash Bandicoot author,_

_Bandi-Cute _


	12. Chapter 11: Rescue Mission

**Chapter eleven- Rescue Mission**

Coco was getting more frustrated by the second. She'd spend hours trying to repair the glider, but each attempt to start the engine was greeted only by a puff of black smoke and the dying whirr of a failed ignition. Coco made an enraged noise and stamped her foot on the ground in a frenzied passion of anger. Kieran, from a safe distance away, shrugged with a helpless expression.

"It sounded close that time."

Coco whirled on him, her eyes flaming.

"It did not! It's exactly the same! The bloody thing just won't start for ANYTHING!"

On this last word she kicked a box of tools as hard as she could, which sent her materials sailing all over her workspace. As soon as her frustration reached its peak, it diminished. She sagged down to the ground and wrapped her arms around her folded legs. She felt simply terrible. She was so focused on the storm of despair whirling inside her that she didn't even notice when Kieran dropped down to his knees beside her. When he spoke, his voice was tentative. Coco expected he was ready to jump away in case she was struck with another fit of rage. He needn't have been concerned.

"It's okay Coco. I'm…I'm not much of a judge of this kind of thing, but you look as though you're getting close. If you give it another try-"

"I've tried everything, Kieran." Coco interrupted.

She lifted her head, staring directly at the despicable piece of metal she was meant to repair. She was trying so hard to keep her tears at bay, but she lost the strength at once. Tears poured down her cheeks, and she pressed her hands to her eyes.

"It's just too hard. I've done everything I can think of, but it just won't start. Crash and Crunch are risking their lives in Australia, and we're supposed to be mounting a rescue mission. If I don't fix this thing, we'll never find the place Cortex is hiding those kids. I can't fail at this. I just can't."

A sob garbled her words, and she dropped her head against her folded knees. As she cried, she could hear Kieran's voice, speaking wistfully over her stifled sobs.

"I knew it wasn't just the glider. It's everything that's happening."

The more Coco cried, the more humiliated she became. For so many years she strove to prove the stereotype wrong. She didn't want to be the little girl that cried in the face of adversity, waiting for someone stronger to guide her out of the problem. However, the thought of the consequences of her failure overcame her. The thought of Jag and those other children caught in the clutches of that deranged scientist filled her with crippling fear. She was disgusted by her tears. She fully intended to get up and march out of the room where she didn't have to lay her eyes on that hateful scrap of machinery. However, before she could do so, she felt Kieran's hands on her shoulders.

"Coco, please look at me."

With hesitation, Coco lifted her tear-stained face to look into the eyes of her friend. In them, she felt as though she could see her own fear. It took a moment for her to realize that Kieran was scared too. He endeavored to keep his gaze focused.

"You're the only one who can do this. I wish that I had some kind of useful skill to help in this mission, but I don't. All I can do is try to help you in any way I can. You are an amazing mechanic, and I know that you're going to fix this glider. You just have to keep trying."

It was strange, but when Kieran spoke with such admiration for her skills Coco felt her uncertainty melt away. His hands on her shoulders gave her a welcome sense of security, and she was glad to have him with her. She heaved a heavy sigh. She was about to thank Kieran for his encouraging words, but suddenly something clicked inside her head.

"It's not strong enough." Her excitement surged.

Kieran furrowed his brow, not expecting such a reply.

"Um…huh?"

Coco fixed him with a triumphant grin, and gripped his face in her hands. It was amazing how much more wonderful he looked when she knew she was on track.

"My power source isn't strong enough." She said through a grin, gently shaking Kieran's head in untamed enthusiasm.

She jumped up, not even noticing she was leaving Kieran in such a dazed state. She rushed across the floor, scooping up all the tools she needed from their scattered places on the floor. She quickly unhitched the battery she had previously been using to power the glider, and searched for the one with a stronger voltage. Kieran was on his feet now, scratching behind one of his grey ears.

"Do you know what to do?"

"I had been trying to start the engine using a battery that was too weak. I need to give the engine a surge of power before it will start. A method like this will only be able to start the thing once, but that's all we need. Hop in the cockpit, and I'll yell to you when to start it up."

Coco reconnected the stronger battery to the glider's outlet, and flicked the switch. There wasn't even a flicker of hesitation this time. She knew she'd been missing something. She leaned over, just able to see Kieran's concentrating profile through the cockpit window.

"Ready?" She charged the power. "Now!"

The sound of the engine roaring to life was the best sound she'd ever heard. She gradually powered down the initial voltage, and then disconnected the power source altogether. Without any time to lose, she rolled the battery out of the way and rushed to the door. With a few short heaves, the large door out of her laboratory folded open. Kieran was still sitting rather shell shocked in the cockpit when she swung in. Without speaking, she slammed the glider door and locked it in place. She needed to squeeze past Kieran to get to the pilot's seat.

"Excuse me, sorry." She mumbled as she crossed over.

She overlooked Kieran's blushing face as she moved so close to him, instead focusing on getting to her seat without wiping out. Her overalls had been tied around at her waist, and her white t-shirt was stained with grease. As she began to lift off, she just began to realize how much of a mess her hair must have been in. However, the situation at hand was far more important than her hairstyle. She touched a red button with her thumb, and at once a flashing green light appeared on the screen. Coco grinned.

"Gotcha."

Kieran leaned forward, uncertain to what she was referring to.

"What is it?"

"That flashing dot is Cortex's location." Coco clarified as she eased the craft into the air. "That's our landing coordinates, and that should be where he took those kids."

Kieran glanced at Coco, but the gesture escaped her notice. She was too exhilarated with her success to see the extreme sense of admiration in his eyes.

"You're amazing." He whispered.

Coco turned her head, still smiling. She couldn't hear him over the sound of the engines.

"What? Did you say something?"

Kieran sat back in his chair, and hunched his shoulders slightly.

"How long do you expect until we get there?"

"No more than a half hour. It looks like it's a waterfront lab this time. Cortex never stays in one place long."

Granted, that was usually because Crash destroyed each of his bases in a consecutive order. Therefore he couldn't really be faulted for that. Coco was so glad that they were finally on their way. Hopefully, Crash and Crunch were making some headway on the toxin. As for Coco and Kieran, their only goal at that moment was to rescue those kids.

* * *

><p>Isabella wasn't exactly sure where she stood in her situation. Her plan had been cut and dried since the beginning, and yet now here she was, in the company of the Aussie Idiot and his brawny pal. That was not how she expected her day to turn out. As the three of them sprinted through each dark corridor, Isabella considered how she felt once again fighting evil side-by-side with Crash Bandicoot. He was much like she remembered him. Lazy, idiotic, and with that strange sense of omnipresent positivity that he used to cover up his insecurities. Isabella had no patience for charades, despite how cleverly crafted they were. The look she'd seen in Crash's face when she let him know she didn't fall for his crap was rather interesting. Apparently he wasn't as deluded as she first thought. However, she supposed there was no reason to be too hard on the lug. After all, everyone dealt with their problems differently. She had no right to judge.<p>

Along the journey, Isabella was almost ready to ask if Crash knew where he was going. He'd been leading for a while, and to the dismay of his companions neither of them could catch up. However, before she had a chance the little bandicoot burst through a door and they found themselves on rooftop. Isabella was immediately stricken with the gloriousness of the wind on her face, but she quickly dismissed it. She didn't have the time to be distracted by anything. The three of them rushed up to the strange vehicle resting on the far corner of the roof. Crash reached up and opened the door, and Isabella was immediately struck with how cramped the cockpit was. Crash gazed at the two of them with a sour grin.

"Well, looks like we'll be flying like sardines. I hope you two don't mind getting cozy?"

Both Isabella and Crunch heaved an irritated sigh almost at once, however, before either of them could reply Crash spoke again.

"Or, if Crunch doesn't mind, I don't think we have any need for that big, fluffy seat."

Isabella realized that Crash was right. Getting that big couch out of there would free up a large amount of space. Crunch stepped forward and gripped the seat, and with one monstrous tug he ripped the chair from its place and tossed it out onto the roof. Crash wasted no time hopping in.

"Welcome aboard, friends." Crash said lightly as he began to start the engine.

Isabella climbed in first, and pressed herself as far against the furthest wall as possible. Even without the seat, it was going to be a tight squeeze. Crunch hopped in after her, and then closed the door. It didn't take long for Crash to get the vehicle ready for departure.

"Now, please remember to keep your tray tables stowed before takeoff, and remember that the muscle-headed bandicoot may be used as a flotation devise in the unlikely event we need to make an emergency stop."

"With the way you fly, that's very possible." Crunch muttered. "Shut your trap and get this thing into the air, will you?"

"Thank you in advance for flying Crash Bandicoot airlines."

Isabella couldn't resist leaning over to Crunch with a smile.

"I would imagine he'd be difficult to live with."

"You have no idea."

Isabella stifled a chuckle of amusement. Crash Bandicoot was irritating enough to her, and she hardly spent any time with him. She pitied a poor creature like Crunch who had the misfortune of having to withstand Crash's ridiculousness on a regular basis. Even the thought was enough to make her itch to punch something. Isabella's thoughts were soon occupied on other matters as Crash leaned on the acceleration and the small craft jolted forward. Isabella gritted her teeth and gripped the seat in front of her in instant uneasiness. Crunch had obviously caught her reaction, because he offered a dry snicker.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Isabella had a sneaking suspicion she wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Jag was far too angry to even think about being scared. After a few hours within the holding tank, a group of scientists finally made their appearance. They required a specimen for testing. Since there was no chance of an escape, at least not then, Jag quickly stepped forth and volunteered to be the one to go. Camlin seemed ready to stop him, but his obvious fear kept him silent. Jag, for his part, did not worry. He was glad he could occupy the scientists to keep their hands off his friends.<p>

He was taken to a strange chamber with bright lights, and objects of the kind that Jag had never seen before. Everything appeared sharp, slick and metal, and was utterly alien to Jag. However, there was something frighteningly disconcerting about the place. He was strapped down into a seat that was too large for him, and he waited there for a few, wary moments. Then, out of the darkness, a man appeared. He wasn't so much scary as he was disproportioned and odd. He was a squat creature with thin arms, and half his face was coated in metal. Perhaps the strangest aspect of the man's appearance was the rocket that stuck out of the side of his head. Jag then decided that this was the same doctor who'd inspected them when they first arrived. The underling of a man named Dr. Cortex, whoever that was.

The doctor was not unkind toward his patient. In fact, Jag was rather surprised by the care the doctor took in injecting his needle. However, despite this, it still hurt. Jag watched, mesmerized, as his blood traveled up through a thin tube into a plastic bag. As he became entranced by the sight, a small blossom of panic emerged in the pit of his stomach. It was a claustrophobic feeling, not unlike the kind Jag sometimes experienced inside Coco's home. Any time he found himself restricted from the vast jungle wilderness, he felt smothered. Adding to that sense of restrictiveness was the fact that he didn't know what these creatures planned to do to him, or his friends.

After several minutes, the doctor removed the needle and informed the guards that he received enough, and to return the specimen to his cage. Jag was astonished how much weaker he felt after the procedure, and as he was dragged back to the holding cell he began to grow very angry. Whatever those monsters were up to, Jag knew that it was something underhanded. He could not trust that the doctors would release them after they were finished. They needed to escape, at once.

As soon as Jag had been returned to his prison he began to think up a plan of action. Camlin edged toward him, brows drawn worryingly.

"Are you okay?"

Jag hid his right arm, where a trickle of blood began to escape the punctured hole in his skin, and nodded.

"Yes."

"What did they do?"

"We need to get out of here."

"How can we? The guards stand directly by the opening. We wouldn't stand a chance against them."

Jag considered this. It was true that the guards were armed and clearly stronger than their young prisoners. However, Jag was certain that he and his friends were quicker. He gathered the group together, being careful to ensure their postures did not illustrate evidence of their conspiracy. With quiet, monosyllabic tones, Jag explained the course of action. He told everyone the next time the door opened, he and Camlin would offer a distraction so that the other children could dash through the cleared path. They would continue running until they reached a small nook that Jag had observed on the journey back, and there they would wait, concealed, until Camlin and Jag met up with them. When everyone was clear of the plan, there was nothing to do but wait.

Fortunately, they didn't wait long. Jag could hear the sound of movement behind the iron door, and his instincts jumped. He turned and met Camlin's intense gaze. He'd heard it to. Jag prepared himself, his heart pounding with cold adrenaline. Once the door slid open, the group sprung into action.

Jag went straight for the first white coated human in his sights. He leapt with outstretched hands and buried his claws into the flesh of his victim. To his immediate surprise, his attack hardly caused the scientist to react at all. Out of the corner of his eye, Jag spied Camlin making as much of a ruckus as possible. Although he did not possess the sharp claws of a panther like Jag, he was able to use his strength and agility to distract their captors. Thankfully, they didn't need to hold their attention for long. The rest of the children made a quick escape, darting into the shadows beyond. During Jag's lapse in attention, he felt another scientist grasp him by the scruff of the neck and tug him backward. Jag tried wriggling out of the grip, to no immediate avail. His reach was too short, and so his claws were not of any use in assisting his escape. Desperate panic had begun to well up inside him, but suddenly the scientist bucked forward and collapsed. Jag tumbled to the ground, but bounced back to his feet before he had a chance to be dazed. He wondered what had happened, when he saw Camlin vault over the fallen scientist.

"Come on." He urged, gripping Jag's hand as he barreled past.

Jag had trouble keeping up with Camlin's long strides, but he worked hard to keep up his pace. He didn't want to slow him down. They both caught up with the fleeing children quite quickly, but as soon as they reached the group they slowed to a stop. There were so many dark passages, it would be nearly impossible to choose the one that would lead them to their freedom. As Jag concentrated on what would be the best course of action, Camlin bent down to him.

"Do you know which way to go?"

Jag chewed on his bottom lip, but he didn't recognize anything from his brief leave from the containment unit. Camlin was waiting expectantly for an answer, but Jag offered a small shake of his head. At once, Jag heard echoing footfalls behind them. Whether or not they selected the right path, they needed to keep moving. Noticing the fear on the faces of the others, Jag quickly fell into the role of leader.

"We have to keep going. Follow me."

Jag took the lead, and Camlin brought up the rear. Any children who fell behind he would scoop up and carry. Jag kept his eyes open for any suggestion of an exit, but even after a few minutes of constant running they came across nothing. Wherever they were, it was an absolute labyrinth. As they continued on, Jag thought he could hear noises coming from ahead. He concentrated on discerning the sounds, but the more he did the more anxious he became. Jag suddenly slid to a stop, and the rest of the children followed suit.

"What's wrong?" Camlin called from behind.

Jag was certain of it now. They were being cornered.

"We have to hide." He returned.

He searched the area quickly, and at once an ideal hiding place presented itself to him. He ushered the children behind a large piece of machinery. At first, Jag believed they might find a way out, but he learned very soon that the adjoining space behind the machine was just a storage area. There was no alternate exit. The children immediately gathered together, hiding in the shadows as much as possible. Camlin settled beside Jag.

"What did you hear?"

"They're coming from both sides." Jag clarified, his brow furrowed as he organized the details in his mind. "I don't think we're safe here."

Camlin didn't ask any more questions. He obviously knew there was nothing more to be done. They could only stay quiet and hope for the best. Jag listened as the footsteps grew closer and closer. He sunk back against the wall, and gestured for the other children to do the same. Soon, Jag could see the scientists' feet as they stepped past the hiding place. Jag held his breath and willed them to keep going, but his hopes went unheeded. The scientists paused. Then, one tinny voice spoke out.

"Check there."

Jag gasped. He watched as two scientists began to examine the outer area of their hiding place. They were done for unless Jag could think of something. An idea came to his head instantly. He faced Camlin, and gripped his arm.

"Stay here."

Camlin looked at him with a confused expression.

"What are you-?"

Jag didn't give him the opportunity to finish his thought. He stood up, and headed for the opening. He felt Camlin make a quick grab at him, but Jag was too quick.

"Jag!" Camlin hissed, attempting to dissuade him from his foolish act.

However, Jag knew that they only had one chance, and if he could distract the scientists his friends might still have a chance. He jumped onto the chest of one of the scientists, causing him to stumble back in surprise. Jag proceeded to make as much chaos as possible before rushing down the hallway as fast as he could. As he anticipated, the scientists chased after him. Jag ran as fast as he could, but he knew his enemies were gaining on him.

He was just about to round a corner when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. The leg gave out, and he fell to the floor with a painful crash. He tried to scramble back to his feet, but his leg had gone completely numb. There was nothing else he could do. A moment later one of the scientists had gotten a hold of him and possessed such an impregnable grip that Jag could barely move. The scientist activated some kind of strange device and spoke into it.

"Doctor, we have captured one of the creatures."

There was a pause.

"Only one?"

"Yes, doctor. We have yet to find the others."

"Bring it to the laboratory, and keep searching for the rest. Dr. Cortex will be very displeased if he loses his test subjects."

Jag felt his heart jump when he heard this. Test subjects? What did that mean? Jag didn't have time to contemplate it. The numbness in his leg had spread to the rest of his body, and soon it engulfed his mind as well. His strength faded, and he collapsed into unconsciousness.


	13. Chapter 12: Lockdown

**Chapter twelve- Lockdown**

Once she located the coordinates, it was easy work to pilot the glider to the hidden laboratory. Coco had to hand it to Cortex. He was certainly getting smarter in his choice of hideouts. As they followed the signal, Kieran had expressed his confusion that they might be on the wrong track. At that point, Coco agreed with him. They had seemed to be very close to the location, but there was no sign of a man-made construction anywhere over the lush cliffs. Then Coco saw it. It was buried in the cliff side, completely undetectable from the ocean until one was directly beside it. It was a clever camouflage, and one Coco had not been expecting to see. Cortex had never been one to take advantage of the natural environment, but she supposed he was willing to try anything in effort to protect it from being destroyed.

After locating the lab, Coco found an entryway where she carefully landed the glider. The security systems were not stellar, and so she was confident her entrance did not trip any alarms. As soon as the vehicle touched down, they were both in motion. Coco didn't have the first idea where Cortex would keep a group of children, but she knew that once she connected to his system she'd be able to gain information on their whereabouts.

Coco and Kieran abandoned the glider and started through the first corridor they came across. They ran in silence, and Coco kept her eye open for a port where she could possibly hack into the information system. At about the fourth or so turn, she came across one. She stopped abruptly, and Kieran had to ease himself to a halt before he joined her. She took her miniaturized computer out of her pocket and pulled a retractable wire out of the top. She opened the console, and stuffed the wire into the port. However, before she could even begin the process of breaking through the firewall, a blast of electricity surged through the wire and into the computer. With a yelp of fright, Coco tossed the handheld computer and watched it short out and render itself completely useless. She stared at the broken computer for a few moments, and then groaned angrily. Kieran touched her arm.

"Are you alright?"

"It's fried. Ugh, I'm such an idiot. I should've known Cortex would've tried something different to protect his precious data bank."

Her anger was paramount, but she couldn't let it get the better of her. She shrugged off the small failure, and started running again. Kieran followed directly behind, not even bothering to ask her where she planned to go. She was glad he didn't, because she hadn't a clue.

She was considering striding into Cortex's front door and demanding where he was keeping his hostages, when she suddenly noticed movement in front of them. Kieran saw it too. He gripped her arm, and they both slowed to a stop. She could hear his lowered voice at her ear.

"I think it's a scientist. We should go another way."

Coco took a time to think this through. They could very easily double back and search for an alternative route, but that plan was not consistent with quickly locating the children. So, she made a decision, whether it was foolish or not remained to be seen. It was certainly reckless, bordering on her brother's insanity. Without regarding Kieran, she took off at a dead sprint toward the scientist. She didn't have time for him to get over his shock. Without slowing her pace in the slightest, she pounced on the white-coated beanpole and knocked him flat to the ground. She pressed her hands on his shoulders and glared into his face.

"Where are you keeping the children?"

She forced as much menace into her voice as she could muster, but the scientist didn't seem intimidated. Actually, he didn't demonstrate any emotion whatsoever. He should have been surprised or angry, but he was not. His face was blank. Coco realized it at once. The scientist was nothing but a drone. He was certainly human, or possessed human qualities at any rate. However, his brain was controlled by a computer, probably a mechanized implant. Coco was processing this information just as Kieran skidded to a stop next to her. He was obviously disconcerted.

"Are you crazy?"

"A predetermined volume of insanity seems to run in my family, but that's not important. This scientist is a cyborg. He won't give us answers through negotiation, but I think I know of another way to locate our missing kids."

By this time the drone had recovered from the surprise of being knocked down, and was lifting his hands to attack. Kieran stepped forward, intending to assist her, but she had no need of it. Quick as a wink she had found the switch aside the drone's head and flicked it. The drone immediately collapsed in a paralyzed listlessness. Kieran seemed utterly baffled as she searched the drone's head and located a control panel at the base of his skull. She quickly produced a signal interpreter from her pocket, another handy invention of hers, and clipped the magnetic tip to the drone's "brain". It was difficult to locate useful information at first, but Coco soon learned how to process the data more quickly. From the electronic memory stores, Coco discovered that the Anthrian 'test subjects' were being kept in a holding cell in the east quadrant. Coco saved the necessary information within her computer, and when she believed she had everything she needed she disconnected her link to the drone and shoved her device into her pocket. She jumped to her feet.

"Alright, we should probably go. After he reboots he'll probably send out a security warning. Hopefully we'll be on our way out when that happens."

Coco was well aware how frazzled Kieran was, and she was quite certain it was due to her wild behavior and utter lack of discretion. Coco did feel guilty about it, but she was on a roll. She didn't have time to slow down. Kieran would just have to keep up with her frenzied pace. When she started off at a jog once more, Kieran didn't even bother asking her what she'd discovered. He just followed along obediently, trusting her to know exactly where to go. Coco was excited to be given the opportunity to prove herself in the face of adversity. In the past, Crash was always there to take over the challenge if things got too difficult for her. Now, she was on her own. Kieran was a great help, of course, but he was not in charge. That role fell to Coco, and she was fully confident she was up to the task. As they ran, Coco elucidated her plan to her comrade. Kieran understood at once, and although Coco knew they would need to tread carefully, she was quite sure that the both of them would succeed quite swiftly in their task. Coco led the way as they tore off down the darkened corridors, ensuring that they remained on the right track.

* * *

><p>Cortex leaned back in his chair, feeling very well rested. It was remarkable how soundly he could sleep when he was well assured that those deplorable mutations would soon be wiped from the face of the planet. He was in such good spirits he almost felt like humming a lively tune. His pleasant reverie was disrupted as N. Gin knocked carefully upon the open door of the laboratory.<p>

"Dr. Cortex?"

Cortex uttered an irritated sigh.

"What is it, N. Gin?"

"I'm afraid, Doctor, that two issues of the most unfortunate nature have occurred."

Cortex had been hoping to let nothing spoil his good mood, however he was finding this to become increasingly difficult the more N. Gin babbled. He frowned darkly.

"What issues?"

"Well, firstly, there was a disruption in the containment chamber and the young animals have managed to escape their captivity."

Cortex clenched his fists angrily. His breath came out in haggard exhales, but he strove to keep his composure. N. Gin seemed to see this strengthening anger, and so he quickly added a smidgen of good news.

"However, we have succeeded in capturing one of the youngsters, Doctor."

"That does not excuse the ineptitude of this failure. However, I suppose one mutant child is better than none. We haven't the time to chase these little creatures all over the lab. Get this sorted out quickly, N. Gin."

"Yes Doctor."

Cortex reminded himself that the news was not overly taxing. They were simply children, and they would be recovered soon. There was no question about that. What Cortex wanted to know was what the second issue was. He glared at N. Gin, who took a moment to receive the hint. He wrung his hands.

"And, it appears we have intruders within the laboratory."

Cortex felt his rage spike at once.

"What intruders?"

"A female bandicoot and a male bilby have been spotted in the corridors, Doctor."

Cortex slid his chair to the monitor console and punched in a code. After searching a few security feeds, he spotted them. The little female was undoubtedly Coco Bandicoot, Crash's troublesome sister. The bilby was unknown to him, probably some unwitting accomplice she dragged in to assist her. However, when he saw that Crash Bandicoot was not with her he felt remarkably better. That feeling did not last long. He stroked his chin as he considered.

"N. Gin, are these the only intruders the computers have picked up?"

"Yes, Doctor."

It was curious that Crash was absent from this ill-fated rescue mission. On that same note, Crunch Bandicoot was also nowhere to be found. There could only be one reason for this.

"Have you been in contact with Tina since her departure from Australia?" Cortex inquired anxiously.

"No, Doctor. We were unable to make contact. The last report received she ensured she was in possession of the toxin."

"She made no mention of anyone attempting to steal it?"

"None, Doctor."

There could be no doubt. Whether or not he had failed in his attempt, Crash Bandicoot knew about the toxin. There was no other alternative. Cortex pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. And he had woken up feeling so good. It was a shame. However, Cortex decided there was no need to fret over the fact that his plan was known. Those meddlesome bandicoots would not stop him. He decided he would amuse himself before Tina's arrival. He turned to N. Gin.

"Is the bandicoot heading for the containment compartment?"

"Yes, Doctor."

Then the little brainiac didn't realize it was empty. He could have fun with this. He nodded to N. Gin.

"Very well. Continue searching for the loose animals, and I will take care of the would-be rescuers."

"Very good, Doctor."

N. Gin scuttled off, leaving Cortex to his thoughts. He drummed his fingers upon his armrest, considering. A plan came to his mind at once. He tapped a button, and after a brief moment a voice answered him on the other line.

"What's up?"

"You and your associates are required."

"You got it, Doc."

Within minutes the laboratory door slid open and six rodent-like creatures strode in with easy arrogance. At the head of the throng was a rat with ashy brown hair and a toothpick sticking out of one side of his mouth. He dusted the sleeve of his heliotrope pinstripe suit and then crossed his arms.

"Here we are, Doc. What's the word?"

After Pinstripe Potoroo had relinquished his activities as a hitman, his trusted underling Raze was now the new leader of the gunmen. Cortex was glad for this, because, unless he was very much mistaken, Raze had a grudge against the bandicoots. The Potoroo gang had been on retainer ever since the affair with the planet decimation device. Hopefully, they could be useful again. Cortex stood up from his chair, and indicated one of the monitors.

"Come here a moment, would you Raze?"

Raze shoved a hand in his pocket and swaggered over to where Cortex stood. He peered over his shoulder. Cortex gestured to the small bandicoot girl rushing about on the screen.

"Do you recognize this girl?"

Raze snarled through a sneer.

"Sure I do. Little twit caused me to lose some of my ear. I'd know her anywhere."

Cortex grinned wickedly.

"Excellent. I have a plan I wish to put to you. Listen very closely."

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes, Coco and Kieran reached the prison where the children were being held. It was a large and hideous containment unit that looked almost like an oxygen tank of some sort. It seemed ridiculous that Cortex would believe that such tight security was needed to keep children in captivity. Coco located the console, and referred to the code she had downloaded from the drone's memory bank. Before she could begin typing, she felt Kieran's hand on her arm.<p>

"Once we get them out, should we stay together or separate?"

Coco considered this.

"Let's try and stay together for as long as we can. If we need to break up, we both know where to meet. I'll lead, and you cover from behind. Sound good?"

Kieran nodded.

"Got it."

Coco took a deep breath. She quickly typed out the access code, and within moments the door slid open. At first, Coco could see nothing. The inside of the prison was cast in darkness. Hesitantly, she stepped inside.

"Jag? Camlin? Is anyone in here?"

She strode in a little farther. It was possible that the children were inside, but were hiding from potential attackers. Coco tried to sound as unthreatening as possible.

"It's Coco and Kieran. We're here to take you home."

From behind her, Coco heard Kieran speak out.

"Coco…I don't think anyone's here."

Coco knew this was the place that the children were being held. The drone's memory bank was accurate, it had to be. There was no reason why Cortex would tamper with the individual data files of his lab assistants. As Coco was debating this, she heard another voice that definitely was not Kieran.

"Oh, there's someone here, alright." The deep, hissing voice said. "Just not who you hoped to see."

The lights suddenly blinked on, and Coco spun around. Standing in the doorway surrounded by goons, was a very familiar rat. He grinned heartily as twirled his gun about in his hand.

"Hey sweetheart, remember me?"

Coco knew she'd seen that rat before, but she couldn't remember where. Before she had a chance to figure it out, he tilted his head and revealed a gruesome scar across his ear. She knew his identity at once.

"Raze." She growled.

"Good guess. Last time we met, we didn't part on good terms. A shame really." Raze turned to Kieran. "And this must be your boy toy. Pleasure to see you again."

Kieran grimaced, but didn't reply. Coco stepped beside Kieran and glared angrily at Raze.

"Where are the children, Raze? What have you done with them?"

"Me?" Raze feigned concern. "I didn't do anything. Kidnapping isn't my racket. I'm more of a 'shoot-em-up' kind of guy. I get called in when the ol' doc needs a little muscle. Not that it's going to take five of us to bring you runts down."

Coco glowered at him, not bothering to reply. Her anger was increasing steadily, but it was due primarily to the fact that she could not come up with a quick way to escape. Their only way out was through the door blocked by Raze and his cronies. Before she had a chance to retort to his statement, Raze continued.

"Cortex wanted us to keep you around to test out his new toy, but I think we only need one."

Raze nodded to one of his goons, and to Coco's horror the rat lifted a pistol and aimed it directly at Kieran. Coco's heart jumped, and although Kieran sported a look of surprise, it was replaced by anger within seconds. Coco reacted even before she had a chance to think.

"Raze, don't." Her voice was hard, but she could hear the fear in it. No doubt Raze could hear it too.

He gazed at her, and tapped his chin thoughtfully. Then he offered a shrug.

"Tell you what, I'm willing to cut you a break if you do something for me."

Coco clenched her fists, and took a careful breath.

"What?"

Raze grinned wickedly.

"Give me a kiss." He said with a sickening smirk. "If you give me a little kiss, I won't shoot your boyfriend."

Coco wanted nothing more than to grab something large and heavy and smash it over the detestable creature's head. However, she couldn't afford to take any chances. Coco groaned, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Alright."

She was aware that Kieran was gawking at her, probably aghast.

"Coco…"

"Quiet." She snapped without looking at him.

Raze sauntered over, leaving his goons in the doorway as he brushed a hand across her shoulder. She felt her skin crawl, but she didn't make a move. He still had a loaded gun in his hands. He leaned down toward her, grinning fiendishly.

"Alright baby, lay it on me."

Coco watched his mouth descend to hers, and then she acted.

"Certainly."

Coco backhanded Raze across the face, and then gripped his gun and wrenched it out of his hands. He was too astonished to be any real threat initially, but he recovered fast. He gripped her wrist, his face a mask of rage, and she quickly whirled and caused him to stumble and strike the far wall. By this time, the goons had begun their advance. They couldn't shoot in such close quarters with their boss in the centre of the action, so they abandoned their guns and fought without weapons. Kieran charged toward the group, taking on two before they could reach Raze and Coco. Kieran had just delivered a hard strike against the side of the head of one of the larger rats before Coco was distracted. Raze had cleared his head and was now after her again. He was limber, but he moved with spastic unorthodox movements. He was quite simple for a seasoned martial artist like Coco to deflect.

After she sent him sprawling to the ground for the third time, she lifted her head to see what else was going on. The containment unit was small, forcing Kieran's attackers to come at him in twos or else they'd be beating on their own men. Kieran had obviously suffered a strike to the face due to a nasty cut on his cheek, but otherwise he was holding up well. During her lapse in concentration, she felt a hand grip her ankle. Before she could react, her foot was pulled out from under her and she collapsed heavily to the ground. Within an instant, Raze had climbed on top of her and trapped her arms above her head. He was snorting with anger.

"You cocky little twerp. That's what I get for trying to be a nice guy."

"That was your 'nice'?" Coco scoffed as she struggled under his weight. "Interesting. Well, allow me to return the favor."

With all her might, Coco slammed her foot between Raze's legs. The expression of sheer agony on Raze's face was enough to brighten Coco's day. It was simple work to roll him off of her, and she was back on her feet in an instant. Kieran was having difficulty managing the great number of goons, so Coco rushed in to give him a hand. After a few moments, Coco was confident they were succeeding in beating them back. They only needed to clear a path to the doorway, and then they could manage a quick getaway. However, while Coco was engaged she did not notice Raze stagger by the melee and head out of the containment unit. When he was out, he gave out a shrill whistle.

"Forget it. Leave em' for Cortex."

Coco gritted her teeth. Did he think they were just going to stand by and let them lock them in? Not likely. As Raze's men broke off the fight, Coco made a lunge for the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Raze lift his arm. The seconds seemed to stretch as she realized what Raze intended. Her eyes left the gun and focused on her comrade.

"Kieran!" She cried out.

The warning was useless. There was no way for Kieran to evade Raze's attack. The pistol discharged, ringing through the chamber and causing Coco's heart to jump into her throat. Kieran fell to the ground with the force of the blow. Blood blossomed from a wound in his thigh, and as soon as he gained his balance he gripped it to keep the blood contained. Coco had only at this time allowed herself to start breathing again. She dashed to Kieran's side, her pulse pounding. Subconsciously, she heard the sound of a door hissing closed. She didn't give this knowledge a second thought. The blood was already beginning to seep through Kieran's hands. Coco yanked off her headband and commenced in the attempt to pull the edges apart.

"Press it, Kieran." She ordered through her clenched teeth as she tore.

"I'm trying." Kieran's voice was impressively steady for someone trying desperately to keep his blood in his body.

Coco finally broke the fabric headband, and at once she placed it above the wound and began wrapping it around his leg. Coco could tell that once she completed the tourniquet, the blood flow would lessen. However, it would not stop completely for some time. After she finished tying, she gripped Kieran under the arms.

"Let's get you against the wall in case you pass out."

Coco took a deep breath and yanked. Her adrenaline offered her some extra strength, but it wasn't enough to easily drag Kieran to the wall. Kieran was too focused on breathing evenly and holding his wound to be of any assistance. As soon as she got him to the wall, he leaned back and heaved a shaky breath. Coco laid a hand on his shoulder.

"The bleeding should stop soon, Kieran. Just take some deep breaths."

He followed her advice until he was calm enough to speak clearly.

"I'm sorry you had to tear your headband."

It took Coco a minute to process his words, and when she did a wave of anger washed over her. Momentarily forgetting the fact he was injured she gave him a slap across the arm.

"What's the matter with you? Are you seriously 'apologizing' for my headband when you're sitting there bleeding all over the place? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Say something like that again and I'll give you something to really be sorry about."

Coco felt better after her rant. Anger was the best way to conceal her fear, she'd discovered it some time ago. She noticed after she was finished that Kieran was looking at her.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Stop apologizing!" She shouted.

"It's just that you looked very nice in that headband." Kieran said softly.

This brought Coco up short. She opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out. Instead she heaved a small sigh, then sat beside Kieran and leaned her back against the wall. For some reason, she didn't feel like talking anymore. She didn't know how they were going to escape, but she couldn't dwell on that. She spent much of her time tearing strips of fabric, and then wrapping them around Kieran's weeping wound to provide the necessary compression. All the while she wondered if perhaps she could have used something other than her headband to tie Kieran's leg.


	14. Chapter 13: The Moment of Truth

**Chapter thirteen- The Moment of Truth**

Crash was thankful for two things. First, he was glad the _Firefly_ was impressively fast, and secondly, he was happy that the Tigress was flying an ancient tub of rust and bolts. Whatever it was, it was as slow as it was ugly, and Crash was able to catch up with it within a half hour. They then spent the trip at a relatively close distance, following her to Cortex's new lab. She obviously didn't have any reason to anticipate followers.

The first leg of the trip went relatively smooth, until Isabella and Crunch began to get stiff. Isabella shrugged Crunch over, telling him that he was taking up at least three-quarters of their space. Crunch coldly retorted that he was twice her size, and so he was entitled to more room. Crash thought it was rather amusing at first, but then decided to intervene when it looked to be reaching violent heights. He twisted his head.

"Hey, quiet back there or I'll turn this plane around!"

"How much longer are we going to be trapped in this sardine can?" Isabella growled. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"I could step on the gas, but it's so much more fun to watch you guys elbowing each other in the ribs while I enjoy oodles of room up here." Crash cocked his head. "I also want to avoid crashing into our little homing beacon, lest she turn her ship around and take the guns to us."

This was enough to subdue Isabella, but the two back-seat bandicoots continued to bicker until they finally were in sight of Cortex's laboratory. When Crash saw it, he gave a small whistle. He had to admit, he would never have located such a concealed hiding place without an ignorant tigress to follow. The lab was encased in rock, camouflaging into the cliff side. The Tigress's ship headed toward a small opening, probably a hanger dock. When Crash saw this he frowned. He couldn't just fly in and land beside her. Even if offered her a good-natured wave, he doubted the Tigress would allow them to pass through willingly. As he thought about this dilemma, he heard Isabella's voice speak out.

"Does this thing land on water?"

Crash wrinkled his brow.

"You know what, I don't know. Too bad we don't have an owner's manual."

"You mean something like this?"

It was Crunch who spoke next, and he quickly produced a little square booklet. It was an instruction book written by Coco. Crash cocked his head.

"Well, that looks useful."

"It's been poking into my back."

"Quit bellyaching and get reading." Isabella snarled.

With a snort of irritation, Crunch flipped open the manual and began glancing through it. As he did, Isabella leaned on Crash's seat, gazing out of the front window. After a moment she pointed to a small opening at the base of the lab.

"There. If this thing can manage a water landing, we can get through that entrance."

Almost as soon as this information left Isabella's lips, Crunch found the useful information.

"According to Coco, there are small pods at the bottom of this vehicle that will allow it to sit on the top of the water."

"So, I'm guessing that's a 'yes' on the water-landing question."

Crash tilted the nose of the _Firefly_ slightly, and brought it down toward the hole with no trouble at all. He was actually surprised by the ease in which he brought the amphibious landing craft to a safe descending position. Then the inevitable occurred.

Crash lost control of the craft for a moment, and the entire vehicle went careening out of control. Isabella shouted in his ear to pull up, but everything was in such a whirl Crash couldn't think straight. They were heading directly for the cliff when Crash finally regained control. He slowed their sweeping arc, not enough to keep the nose from tapping the cliff side, and was able to bring them to the surface of the water. After the landing, there was only silence. Then Isabella's quiet, terrifying voice rumbled through the cockpit.

"If you don't open this door now, I am going to tear your ears off."

With a nervous gulp, Crash unlatched the door and kicked it open. Crunch crawled out first, then Isabella, and then Crash. Crash landed about five feet away from the dock, but both Isabella and Crunch easily jumped the gap. Crash, on the other hand, was too short to make it. After a failed attempt to implore Crunch to catch him, Crash made the leap and landed directly into the water. He hoisted himself onto the deck, shivering and wet. This brought a smile to both Isabella and Crunch. Crunch was especially pleased.

"Serves you right, you little jerk."

"Yeah, yeah." Crash snorted. "Yuk it up, muscle-head."

After Crash shook off and got as dry as he was going to be, the three of them entered the small cavern. It was odd. It seemed as though they were going into a cave, but upon entering it looked like a perfectly industrialized loading dock. Crash didn't like such drastic transitions. It always made him think he took a wrong turn. When they reached a series of halls, they halted. Crash scratched his head.

"Alright, now which one do you suppose leads to dear ol' Cortex?"

"This one." Isabella gestured to the left passage.

"That's a side hall." Crunch said. "We should take the main passage, and that will lead us in a direct route."

"Yes, but it will also make us open to surveillance." Isabella argued.

"They're going to detect us either way, so we should get ourselves as close to the main laboratory before that happens."

Crash knew where this was heading. Crunch was stubborn, and Isabella equally so. When two people of iron will have a disagreement, it's never a good thing. Isabella's expression darkened at once.

"I have lost enough time messing about with you two. I'm going to find Tina, and I'm going to try and catch her before she gets that toxin to Cortex."

Without another word, Isabella turned and disappeared down the corridor. Crash immediately took a few steps in the direction she departed. He had his hand out, ready to call her back, but he didn't. With a sigh, he dropped his arm. Crunch growled angrily.

"Let's go, we need to hurry."

Crash hesitated, and then glanced at Crunch. He shrugged.

"Maybe going under the radar might not be such a bad idea."

Crash shrunk beneath the heat of Crunch's enraged glared.

"What?"

"Well, I mean, why not try and get caught later rather than sooner? She's got a point."

"If you want to follow her, do it." Crunch barked at him.

Crash scratched his head sheepishly, and lifted his shoulders with an awkward grin.

"No hard feelings?"

Crunch stared at him for a moment.

"What are you, six years old?"

"Technically, I'm four."

"It doesn't matter what you do. All that matters is finding that toxin. Hurry up and go."

Crash smiled, and offered a nod. He gave Crunch a sloppy salute.

"See you on the flip side, bub."

Crunch sighed, and both bandicoots darted off down separate hallways.

* * *

><p>Cortex was waiting patiently for Raze to return with the results of his task. He didn't imagine such a simple chore would take particularly long. As he did so, N. Gin scuttled quietly into the lab. Cortex gave him his partial attention.<p>

"Speak." He demanded.

"Tina Tiger has returned."

"Does she have the toxin in hand?"

At that instant, the door at the opposite end of the laboratory flew open and Tina Tiger sauntered in. Cortex focused immediately upon her expression, and realized at once that she would report a success. Her lips curled back over her teeth, presenting a wicked smile. She fingered two vials in her claws.

"I believe I have what you desire, Doctor." She said with a sneer.

Cortex did not wish to reveal his excitement. However, it was perhaps the first time since the creation of the mutated animals he felt a tremor of success. The toxin was now his, and Crash Bandicoot was nowhere to be found. Cortex placed his hands together with a dark grin.

"Excellent news." He turned to N. Gin. "Start processing the toxin immediately."

N. Gin nodded, claimed the toxin and solution and exited the laboratory at a hurried pace. When he was gone, Cortex returned his attention to his prize minion.

"I trust you did not run into any difficulties."

It was here that Tina hesitated. It was not an obvious reaction, but it was quite clear that her task had not run completely smoothly. Cortex felt his anger pulse as he waited for her answer. She tossed her braids over her shoulder, and then grinned.

"A minor incident. However, you will be pleased to know that your greatest foe is no more."

Cortex narrowed his eyes. He had been attempting to destroy Crash Bandicoot for so long now, that he was incapable of believing that the wretched bandicoot could ever be killed. He crossed his arms.

"Indeed? And you saw him die?"

Tina shrugged absently.

"His death was inevitable. I didn't have the time to wait for the final result."

Cortex clenched his fists in anger.

"If you did not witness his dead body with your own eyes, it is very likely he is not dead. No matter. Once the target DNA is altered and the toxin released, there will be nothing he can do. Tina, I wish for you to take charge of security of this laboratory. If any intruders somehow make their way inside, I want for you to kill them. Understand?"

Tina nodded.

"Of course, I shall do as you command, doctor. Yet I believe this precaution is unnecessary. He and his allies perished in the Australian compound. Of that I am certain."

"You will soon learn that this particular enemy has possessed unnatural luck thus far, and despite your confidence of his demise I do not wish for you to let down your guard. Is this in anyway unclear?"

"You can count upon me, doctor."

Cortex clasped his hands behind his back, and offered a slow nod.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Crunch was not one to grumble, but the longer he progressed down the endless collection of hallways, the more frustrated he became. He wondered whether Crash and Isabella had already reached their destination, and that concept filled him with an even greater irritation. He hated to be proved wrong.<p>

As he continued down his chosen path, he noticed movement within one of the chambers. Erring on the side of caution, Crunch flattened himself against the wall and progressed very slowly within the camouflage of shadows. He peered into the chamber, and there he saw a lab assistant typing monotonously upon a keyboard. Confident he could bypass the assistant with relative ease, Crunch suddenly stopped in his tracks. His eyes fell upon one of the monitors. The screen that he was preoccupied with displayed two people he recognized. It seemed Coco and Kieran had arrived at the laboratory as well, and they'd managed to get themselves captured. Crunch noted the general vicinity of their imprisonment, and decided he would leave the tigress to Isabella and Crash for the time being. Despite how keenly he wanted to do battle with the beastly creature, he needed to free his friends first.

After noting their position, Crunch dashed down the hallway. Although he nearly rushed into several groups of lab assistants, he was able to evade detection. He made it to the containment unit in a relatively short time. He peeked inside, and through a tinted window he could see Kieran leaning against the wall with both hands pressed over his leg. Coco had her hand on his shoulder, her face drawn with worry. Crunch could guess from the puddles of blood that stained the floor and the fact that Coco was nervous that Kieran had somehow gotten himself wounded. That was going to make the escape a little more challenging than Crunch had hoped. He rapped on the window.

"Coco?"

Coco lifted her head, and glanced around with a puzzled expression. Apparently his voice wasn't coming through the thick glass very effectively, so he searched the console for a microphone. He was pleased to see that the buttons were labeled, making it relatively easy to find the two-way transmission. He clicked the button with his thumb.

"Hey Coco, how's it going?"

Coco's eyes widened.

"Crunch? Is that you?"

"It sure is."

Coco smiled in relief, but the urgency returned almost instantly.

"Crunch, Kieran's been shot. We need to get out of here."

"I'll work on it."

Crunch studied the panel, but although the levers were rather foolproof, there was no button that read "Door Open". As he searched, he could hear Coco's voice come over the communication console.

"There's a keypad to the left of the panel, the password is probably a six-digit code. If you systematically begin with a combination of numbers corresponding with-"

With a slight wind-up, Crunch slammed his iron fist onto the keypad. It shattered with a shower of sparks. There was a moment of silence, and then Coco's voice spoke again over the radio.

"You smashed it, didn't you?"

"I did."

"Why do I bother?"

The door slid open, and Crunch strode inside. Coco was already on her feet, trying to help Kieran balance on one leg. Through the grey fur on Kieran's face, Crunch could see how ashen he was. The blood he lost was not a dangerous amount, but he would not be able to walk. However, he appeared intent on doing just that.

"Alright, let's go." Kieran said.

He took a step and nearly crumbled to the ground.

"Careful." Coco said as she jumped to his assistance.

Crunch shook his head wearily. They didn't have time to wait for Kieran to realize that even if he could manage walking, he wouldn't be able to keep up. Crunch came forward and scooped Kieran up into his arm.

"Hey!" Kieran said in startled surprise.

"Don't bother kid, not worth the effort."

Crunch held Kieran tightly, knowing the poor guy was very uncomfortable at being carried. However, since he was wounded he wasn't in a position to complain. Coco fell into step beside Crunch as he began marching down the corridor. He glanced at his small companion.

"Did you find the kids?"

Coco's shoulders dropped in dejection.

"Unfortunately, no. This is where they were being kept, but when we got here it was empty."

"And how did this happen?" Crunch lifted Kieran slightly as he spoke.

Kieran heaved a sigh.

"A guy named Raze Potoroo got the drop on us."

Crunch furrowed his brow.

"Not that creep from the Oxide race?"

"Yep, that's the scum ball." Coco snarled, obviously miffed by the situation.

Crunch frowned. He wondered if Raze was here, if _that_ rat wasn't also skulking around somewhere in the laboratory. Tawna didn't tell him much about Pinstripe, and he didn't like to press her. After all, every time she spoke about that time she would fall into a deep dejection. Therefore, Crunch, not wanting to place her in such a state, never brought up the past. However, he did know that Tawna's life did involve a suave potaroo named Pinstripe. He also knew that this guy also doubled as a gunman. Crunch felt a slight brightening of spirit at the thought he might be able to decimate two enemies at once. It would be very satisfying to defeat the tigress, and a bonus to pummel the stuffing out of that rat. As they continued on, Crunch regarded Coco once again.

"So, do you have any idea where the children are now?"

Coco sighed, and shook her head.

"They should have been there. I don't know where they would be if not here."

"Unless they found a way to escape." Kieran said thoughtfully.

Coco shot Kieran an impatient look.

"How could they have? We'd been sitting in that thing for three quarters of an hour and I couldn't find a way out."

"It is possible that they escaped when the doors were opened. These kids have survived a long time on their own, it's unlikely they wouldn't attempt some kind of getaway. And remember, Jag is with them. He's not one who would sit back and wait to be rescued."

"So, you're saying that these kids are somewhere in this facility?" Crunch snorted irritably. "That makes our job a little harder."

"But if their free from those despicable lab-coated cads then at least they're better off." Coco added. "We just need to find them."

Crunch wasn't looking forward to the search. Breaking into a laboratory in lockdown was challenging enough in itself, but with the added complication of combing through every cranny Crunch was beginning to get into a grumpy mood.

By a wonderful stroke of luck, hardly ten minutes had passed before their hunt was concluded. Coco had taken the lead, and was quietly calling out through the deathly quiet halls. This did not pose any immediate reaction, but then Crunch caught a familiar scent in the air. His sense of smell was stronger than his two companions, so he wordlessly followed his nose. They reached a narrow passage, and Crunch followed that until he reached a small storage area. As he continued down his path of choice, he heard Kieran's voice in his ear.

"Where are you going?"

Crunch was standing at the opening of the storage area, and after a moment of silence a flicker of moment appeared behind a large scrap piece of machinery. A small head poked out from behind the metal, and then quickly jolted back into concealment. Coco gasped, and gripped Crunch's arm instinctively. Crunch smirked.

"I think we've found what we're looking for."

Coco went forward and assured the hiding children that they were friends, and within seconds the dozen or so kids who'd been captured filed in before them.

"Are you all alright?" Coco inquired with a concerned expression.

The eldest of the group, a wombat, stepped forward with his features drawn.

"We're all okay, but they took Jag."

Coco's eyes flashed. "Do you know where they took him?"

The wombat shook his head, trying to appear brave but it was clear how frightened he was. Coco sighed loudly, and then exchanged a glance with Kieran and then Crunch. Crunch could guess what was going through her mind. The children needed to be guarded, and she wouldn't be able to carry Kieran if push came to shove. She would also be more useful in disarming the toxin once they got it back in their possession. Without waiting for the suggestion, Crunch flicked his head to one side.

"Get going, Coco. If the kid was taken, there's a good chance he's in the laboratory. We'll stay hidden here until we get a signal, and then we'll all get out."

Coco fixed him with a wide-eyed glance.

"But, Crunch…you've been waiting to get your revenge on Tina."

"Revenge is overrated. As long as Cortex's scheme is foiled that's enough for me."

Coco paused as she absorbed his words, and then she offered a resolute nod.

"Alright. Take this." She presented a small device. "I'll let you know what's going on across this radio. There's a ton of interference in this place, so I'm not sure how well it will work."

Crunch accepted the radio and shoved it into one of his pockets. He nodded to her.

"Good luck."

"You too."

Before Coco departed, she laid a hand on Kieran's arm. She appeared awkward, but there was a genuine concern in her voice when she spoke.

"Take it easy, Kieran. Promise?"

Kieran smiled in a somewhat discomfited manner, and offered a nod.

"I will."

Crunch found himself rather touched as he watched the scene unfold. He had never considered that Coco, a little tomboy who loved to tinker, was capable of developing a crush. It just didn't seem natural for her. But here she was, blushing before a scrawny boy who seemed just as unaccustomed to his feelings as she was. It was quite a sight. To encourage Coco, Crunch patted her gently on the shoulder.

"I'll keep an eye on him Coco, get a move on."

After a slight hesitation, Coco nodded and then turned on her heel. Crunch watched Coco sprint down the corridors, and then turned to the children.

"Alright, let's get a few things straight. You're safe when your with us, so be sure to stay close. No wandering off. We may have to move quickly, so it's important that you remain with us at all times. Who's the leader here?"

As expected, the wombat stepped forward.

"I am. My name's Camlin."

"Keep an eye on everyone. If anyone falls behind, let me know. Are you ready?"

Camlin offered a sharp nod. After a glance at the dozens of young eyes looking up at him, Crunch turned abruptly.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **

I can't believe it! I'm finally reaching the end! I honestly never thought I'd get here, but the story just kept unfolding. Special thanks again to my reviewers, I don't think you realize how much motivational power your comments have on me^^ I'm also finishing up my sketches for my most devoted readers, so keep an eye open for updates:) I think I have about three more chapters to go, so to whoever is still with me- BE BRAVE! This bit of scribble is nearly complete!

Abundant thanks, as always,

from ~Band-Cute~


	15. Chapter 14: The Toxic Unleashed

**Chapter fourteen- The Toxin Unleashed**

Crash was running as fast as he could, but he couldn't catch sight of Isabella. Granted, the halls were not particularly long, but still he figured he would have some more skill in the speed department than she did. He was also pretty sure he was lost. He came to a crossroads more than once, and although he had a good feeling he was on the right track at the start, he wasn't so sure anymore. It didn't help that every silver-plated hallway was identical. He was about to give up the search for the main lab and try his luck locating one of those handy wall directories. However, there was no need.

He was very close to the main lab. In fact, there was even a monitor bolted to the wall, giving Crash a perfect view without even having to go inside. The first thing he noticed was the "lab" was hardly a lab at all. It was more like an observatory, with a series of wide windows that revealed the distant form of N. Sanity Island. Standing directly in front of this window, with his petite hands clasped behind him, was Cortex. He appeared especially devious at that moment, which meant that he was in good spirits. That was never a good sign. If Cortex was pleased, that meant one of two things. Either he was under the impression that Crash had met with a horrible accident, or he was so confident he was going to win he didn't care about anyone trying to ruin his plans. However, Crash suspected it wouldn't take much to ruin that good mood. Any plan could be foiled, despite how close it was to completion.

Before Crash could think of his plan of action, he wondered where Isabella had gotten herself to. Almost as soon as that thought entered his head, he caught sight of a familiar form charging onto the monitor. She paused at the foot of the stairway, and glared up at the short doctor. Crash could hear her voice over the speaker.

"You look pretty calm, Doctor. In spite of the fact you're about to suffer an imminent failure."

Cortex turned his head, offering only a view of his pointy profile. His black brows were pressed down into the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, so it's you is it? I suppose I should not be surprised. As for your misguided prediction, I am sure you would not be so confident if you knew that my plan is already complete. There is nothing you can do."

Crash was puzzled by Cortex's serene tone of voice. He spoke to Isabella as if he knew her. However, he didn't have any time to dwell on that. Isabella answered him with a sinister bite in her voice.

"You'd be bouncing off the walls if your plan had been completed, Cortex. It's been so long since you've succeeded at anything that you wouldn't be as solitary as you are now. You're waiting. You haven't won anything yet."

Now Cortex did turn, his ugly mouth bent in a wicked grin.

"Perceptive, as always, my dear. You are correct. Although my plan is not finished completely, I've been informed that the toxin has been configured. By applying the blood of one of you detestable mutants, the toxin is operational and ready to target anyone with that singular DNA."

"Where is it?" Isabella returned sharply.

Cortex's grew even larger, making his frightful appearance even more grotesque.

"That information is classified."

Isabella snarled.

"Suit yourself."

One wouldn't know Isabella was evolved from an omnivore by her aggressive tendencies. She moved with the ferocity of a wildcat. As she rushed for Cortex, Crash got a kick out of seeing his expression shift so fast from smugness to fear. However, before Isabella got within five feet of him, a topaz blur shot out of nowhere and knocked Isabella off her current path. Crash realized in an instant that it was Tina Tiger. At that moment Crash's reflexes took over, and he dashed toward the observatory door. He slid to a stop before he passed through the doorframe. After making a thorough observation of the situation, Crash suspected if he was to intervene, he would just get in the way. Although it was clear that Isabella had not anticipated Tina's appearance, she had no trouble in managing the challenge. Even in that short amount of time, Isabella seemed to have taken control of the fight.

It was hard to imagine that such a willowy, drop-dead gorgeous girl like Isabella could be such a ferocious fighter. It was quite apparent to Crash in a moment that Isabella was doing just fine on her own. However, Cortex had made a mysterious disappearance during that time. Crash supposed he was on his way to complete his work on the toxin. Of course, being the honorary "savior of the world", Crash naturally could not allow that to happen. Therefore, he left Isabella to exchange blows with Tina and he himself took off down one of the adjoining halls.

He was growing quite tired of sprinting through corridors, but there was nothing to be done about it. Running was imperative in such desperate situations. However, much to Crash's relief, the laboratory was extremely close to the area he just exited. Crash burst through the iron door, prepared for anything. His eyes fell upon the only person in the room. A dumpy little fellow bent over a bubbling concoction. Crash knew who this was in an instant. He sauntered forward with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey shorty, long time no see."

N. Gin jumped three feet with a frightened yowl, and then turned.

"Crash Bandicoot."

"In the flesh." Crash said with a grin. "I don't want to take up too much of your time. I've just come for that swirly green stuff. Now, if you don't mind…"

N. Gin looked at him as though he was speaking gibberish. In a moment, he shook his head to clear his confusion.

"I cannot hand over the toxin, Crash Bandicoot. I have already completed the configuration process, and now all that needs to be done is unleash it upon the island."

Crash offered a shrug.

"Well, if you can't give it to me, you can't give it to me. I completely understand. I guess I'll just head back to the island and prepare myself for Judgment Day, sorry for taking up so much of your time."

Just as Crash began to turn away, he paused. He turned back, focusing on a spot just behind N. Gin's head.

"Just out of curiosity, is that weird silver stuff supposed to be bubbling over?"

N. Gin twisted around with a widened gaze, giving Crash the perfect opportunity to dash toward him and swipe the toxin out of his hands.

"Yoink!"

Before N. Gin had a chance to recover, Crash dodged toward the door with a wide smile.

"Sorry mate. It may surprise you, but I'm not willing to roll over just yet."

Although N. Gin was very peeved that he'd been overcome so easily, he was not exactly concerned.

"The toxin is now useless, Crash. I have already created a new form of this poison that is targeted toward mutated animals." N. Gin eased back toward the keypad. "I need only to push this button, and the entire population of mutants will be decimated."

Crash's smile disappeared. He watched in utter shock as N. Gin prepared to place pressure upon the switch.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot you where you stand."

Crash jolted in shock as a wave of recognition washed over him. The voice belonged to Coco, and she stood in the doorway just behind Crash. The real corker was she was holding a taser in direct level to N. Gin's face. As a result, N. Gin froze instantly. After taking a moment to digest the situation, N. Gin frowned angrily.

"Do you realize that if you shoot me with that, this rocket will explode which will destroy us all?"

Coco didn't so much as waver.

"If you press that, we'll be dead anyway. I will not hesitate to bring you down before you kill everyone like us."

For a few moments, there was only silence between them. Crash was beginning to get very uncomfortable. On the one side, N. Gin had his finger hovering over the button that would release a cloud of poison that would destroy him and his friends. On the other side, his sister was prepared to jolt the cyborg with a whack of volts that would bring an explosion that would blow everyone in the room to pieces. Crash didn't esteem either option. Thankfully, N. Gin chose the third. He lifted his hand from the button, and let it fall to his side. He gave up, but he was not happy about it. Crash sighed sharply, relieved that he would not be blowing up that day. He regarded Coco with a smirk.

"Way to go, sis. Always using the ol' noggin."

Coco marched past Crash, swiping the toxin out of his hands as she did so. She still held the taser on N. Gin, but it was pretty clear that the half-machine scientist had no intention of causing any more trouble. Coco proceeded directly to the lab table.

"We found the kids." She informed him as she began to work.

"Oh, that's good." Crash answered, unsure how else to reply.

"But we're still missing Jag. While I'm doing this, search the halls, try and find him."

Crash nodded, preparing to take off to begin the search. However, as soon as he turned around he realized there was no need. As a familiar visage became clear to Crash, so did a familiar voice.

"Stop tampering with that calibration immediately."

Coco froze, and turned with a furious expression on her face. Her day would only get worse when she realized what Cortex was ready to use as an ultimatum. Cortex stood on a raised platform, holding a squirming young panther in his arms and pressing a gun against his small, furry ear. Coco cried out.

"Jag!"

Crash exhaled slowly.

"I guess we found him."

Cortex stared at them both demonically. Crash knew Cortex didn't have any qualms about killing innocent creatures, but by personally witnessing the look of utter detachment in his eyes, it became even clearer. Cortex intensified his grip.

"If you do not stand aside, I will shoot this cub. Are you willing to have this child's blood on your hands, Crash Bandicoot?"

Crash was about to point out that if it was Cortex who did the shooting, than it was technically blood on his hands. However, due to the gravity of the situation, he didn't mention it. Coco had already stepped away from the laboratory table. Crash turned to face her, and held out a hand.

"Wait. Don't move."

Coco stopped again, glaring at him with widened eyes. Behind the rage, Crash could easily spy the fear. He overlooked it, and turned back to Cortex. He offered a massive shrug.

"Seriously, doc, do we have to keep doing this? I mean, it's the same thing over and over. You try to conquer the world, I stop you. You try to kill me, I do what I can to stay alive. You screwed up big time, and now you have an entire population living on those islands that you're ready to exterminate. This isn't a mistake you can erase. You can't go through with this."

"Really?" Cortex growled as he cocked his pistol. "I fear that I am prepared to succeed in my mission, Crash, one way or another."

Crash realized that Cortex was not willing to negotiate. Not with empty words, anyway. Crash took a deep breath, and then stepped forward.

"Fine. Let's make a deal. The only one I can make. Let the kid go, let my sister finish disarming the toxin, and I'll surrender."

Although Crash wasn't looking at Coco, he knew her jaw probably dropped to the floor.

"Crash, are you insane?"

Cortex, on the other hand, looked incredibly pleased. Crash could see the wheels turning in his ridiculously massive head. He was considering it. Crash proceeded to the up-sell.

"That's all you ever really wanted, wasn't it? I was the first failure, and I'm the reason for every following failure you've had, and there've been a good few. Or are you willing to let this toxin kill me? That doesn't sound like the Cortex I know. The Cortex I know is prepared to get his hands dirty. So, what do you say? Wouldn't you rather take me out with your own hands?"

Cortex licked his lips, and soon a wide smile spread over his face. Just as Crash predicted, Cortex wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this. However, also as Crash suspected, he wasn't willing to follow the terms to a T. He removed the gun from Jag's head, and lifted it toward Crash.

"You're right, Crash. Killing you myself will be so much more satisfying. And after you're dead, the rest of your pathetic freaks will follow."

"Not exactly the deal, doc." Crash sighed. "But, give it your best shot."

There was a moment of prolonged stillness between these seconds. Crash didn't know what Coco was doing, but he suspected she was fretting something awful. Crash was completely in range of Cortex's gun, and he wouldn't have a chance to dodge out of the way before getting hit. Crash was betting on one of two things. To his utmost relief, one of those things pulled through. As soon as the gun was taken away from his head, Jag latched his small jaws around Cortex's arm and bit him. Cortex obviously did not expect this move, because he shouted out in pain and released Jag with no questions asked. Crash dropped to his knee, gesturing for Jag.

"Come here kid, run!"

Jag didn't need to be told twice. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could, and Crash scooped him up into his arms. Coco was bent over the equipment now, doing her darndest to render the toxin harmless. Cortex was beginning to recover from the attack, and looked to be returning to his intentions of doing something rather unspeakable with his firearm. Crash glanced around rapidly. Without fully thinking it through, he wrapped his hands around a lead pipe, and held it at the ready to throw. When Cortex saw his choice of weapon, he smirked.

"Really, is that the best you can do, Crash? I am rather astonished. I expected a better conceived plan to take place, but I can see now that you are simply winging this entire operation. It is such a pity for the poor creatures that are looking to you to protect them."

During Cortex's monologue, Crash had noticed something incredibly interesting transpiring from above. His confidence escalated so much, that he tossed the pipe away, and offered Cortex one of his dazzling bandicoot smiles.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I think I should still make this year's fan magazine front page if I watch my step."

Cortex shook his head with a wicked grin.

"Goodbye, Crash Bandicoot."

Just at that moment, the second of his bets unfolded before him. A blond-haired woman dropped from the ceiling and landed directly on Cortex's shoulders, knocking him to the ground. Crash tilted his head with a gentle smile.

"If I had a nickel every time I heard that."

Isabella lifted her head, and met Crash's eyes. She rose to her full height, gazing down at the immobile doctor beneath her. She pressed her hands to her hips.

"That was a lot of pressure you put on me, Bandicoot. You bet everything on the chance that I would appear in the nick of time to save your butt?"

"Pretty much. My mind only works in short-case scenarios."

Coco clapped her hands together in elation, and preformed a very sloppy spin of triumph.

"Did it! The toxin's no longer a threat."

"Good on ya sis." Crash congratulated with a thumbs up.

Coco skipped toward them, still making sure she had N. Gin covered. Crash was sort of feeling sorry for the cyborg, standing there uselessly as his whole lab was commandeered. Only a little bit sorry. Coco looked at Isabella, and gripped her arm.

"Thanks for saving my brother."

Isabella shrugged.

"Knocking that puny doctor for a loop was too good to pass up. If anything else happened as a result, it was purely coincidental."

Coco seemed to understand Isabella's sense of humor. After all, it was reasonably similar to another bandicoot she knew. Suddenly, a look of surprise came over Coco's face.

"Wait, if you're here, doesn't that mean…?"

Isabella spared a look behind her, and gestured to the door.

"We should probably get out of here."

Crash supposed that was for the best. If Isabella was able to get away from Tina for a minute, there was no doubt the tigress was enraged and on the search. Crash had no intention for waiting for that unwelcome appearance. However, before they could make their escape, Dr. Cortex staggered back to his feet, his eyes flaming with rage.

"What do you believe you've accomplished, you fools? We still possess the toxin, despite the fact you have disarmed it. It will take mere moments to undo your work. You have gained nothing."

"Oh no?" Coco seemed extremely pleased with herself. She lifted a controller into her hands, and clicked a button. "I have returned the toxin to its original state, and in about a minute all that poison you mass-produced is going to be reversed and targeted toward humans. If I were you, I'd find a protective chamber to hide in and soon."

The expression of sheer bewilderment that crossed Cortex's face was priceless. It took all of Crash's reserve not to burst out into laughter. Cortex snarled, and stepped backward. He pointed toward Crash with a snarl of hatred upon his face.

"You will regret this, Crash Bandicoot!"

"I'll take your word for it, as usual."

Both Cortex and the little runt N. Gin tore off out the door, most likely on their way to hide in a few sealed compartments. As they disappeared, Crash, Jag, Coco and Isabella turned in the opposite direction and exited the lab. Crash continued to hold Jag in his arms as he ran. Although Crash was aware that the little panther cub was probably quick enough to keep up with them, he didn't want to put that strain on his short little legs. As it was, Jag had such a tight grip around Crash's arm that he doubted he'd be able to shrug the kid off anyway. Sprinting through the halls, Crash let out a whistle.

"Wow, Coco. Setting a poisonous compound loose seems a little intense for you. Looks like you're moving up."

Coco smiled nastily.

"Yeah, well you can't say he doesn't deserve it."

Crash was almost fooled into thinking she was serious, when she suddenly chuckled with good-humor.

"I didn't actually recalibrate the toxin to target humans. I destroyed it. But I didn't think Cortex needed to know that. I'm sure it will take quite a while for Cortex to investigate the unleashed poison before he gets up the nerve to step out of his oxygen bubble. That makes me feel good."

Crash laughed.

"Way to go sis, that's thinking on your feet."

"So that weapon can no longer be used to target us?" Isabella confirmed.

"That's right. At this very moment it is breaking down into harmless chemicals, and will keep breaking down until it disappears completely."

Isabella offered the smallest of smiles, and Crash was astonished to see that there was a hint of admiration in her expression.

"Nice."

If anyone could succeed in impressing Isabella, it was Coco. Crash was so used to such unrivaled brilliance from his sister that he kept overlooking the fact that without her, he'd be sunk. As they continued down the corridor, Jag spoke out quietly to get Crash's attention. Crash regarded him.

"What's up mate?"

"Did you find my friends? They were hiding in one of the halls before I was caught."

"We've got them, Jag." Coco said with a reassuring smile. "They're safe. Crunch is taking care of them."

Crash smirked with amusement.

"Crunch? You were able to talk that big galoot into babysitting? You possess an array of talents, don't you, dear sister."

"Well, he had to take care of Kieran too. He didn't put up too much of a struggle, fortunately."

Crash was about to ask why Kieran needed taking care of, when Coco's communicating doodad began to beep. She gripped it in her hand and activated it. At once, Crunch's voice boomed over the radio.

"Coco? Hello...Damn this stupid thing. Coco, are you there?"

Apparently Crunch was confused about the workings of his radio. Coco pressed the speaker to her mouth and spoke.

"I'm here Crunch, please don't break the radio. You tend to smash things when you're frustrated."

"I've been trying to get through to you for ten minutes! Where are you?"

"Remember, patience is a virtue, Crunchy!" Crash shouted into the speaker.

"Is that Crash?" Crunch's voice demanded. "Can you tell him to keep his mouth shut, or the next time I see him I'll bash in his nose."

"Well, someone's in a nasty mood." Crash muttered with a small smile.

Coco shoved Crash away with an angry scowl.

"Quit goofing around, you idiot." She returned her attention to the radio. "We destroyed the toxin, Crunch. We're on our way out now. Where are you?"

"I got Kieran to give me directions back to your glider. But we're bogged down with some kind of security androids. We're going to need some help over here."

"Alright, we're heading your way."

Crash didn't have a particularly good sense of direction, so he relied on the girls to get them to the place they needed to be. Coco seemed quite confident that she knew where she was going. There was also better signage throughout the lower levels of the lab, so Crash didn't give his sister too much credit. As soon as they rounded the final corner, Crash felt his heart jump into his throat. A group of about eight scary looking robots turned their metal heads to the side and faced the intruders. Their red eyes flashed, and they abruptly turned their laser cannons in their direction. Crash was quite sure that without Isabella's intervention, both he and Coco, as well as little Jag, would have been fried on the spot. However, thankfully Isabella's instincts were far quicker to take action.

"Move it!" She shouted, barreling into Crash, who in turn barreled into Coco.

The whole group of them tumbled into a heap, but before Crash could even gain his bearings Isabella was pushing him behind a titanium wall. The next thing Crash knew, he was bent in a peculiar position behind the barricade. Coco was pressed next to him, doing a once over to make sure Jag hadn't been hurt when Crash lost his grip on him. Coco's radio began to beep again, and Coco activated it.

"Yeah?"

"What the heck are you guys doing? Didn't I tell you we were getting shot at by security robots? What makes you think you can just come bursting through the door?"

Coco shook her head in irritation.

"We forgot, okay? We're all fine, by the way."

"You're of no use to us now, you're in the same position we are."

Before Coco could come up with a snippy reply, Isabella took the radio out of her hands.

"Are there only these eight robots?"

If Crunch was confused by the change of voices, he didn't remark on it.

"So far, yeah."

"We'll just have to take them out one by one. How many do you think you can get rid of?"

"I can plow through at least four, but I might not get very far if the others start shooting."

"I'll cover you. When I give the word, take out your four. Crash and I will distract the others."

This was the part of the discussion that interested Crash. His ears perked up.

"I'll do what? Hey, I don't even have a weapon or anything."

Isabella shot him an amused look.

"You've never had a weapon, and that hasn't stopped you before. This will give you the opportunity to show off all those incredible world-saving skills of yours."

Crash frowned, he wasn't too keen on that idea. However, before he could relate this, Isabella had already turned to Coco.

"What about you? Can you fight?"

Coco grinned heartily.

"I've been known to kick a few butts."

"Good, then you head for the first robot you see and put it out of commission."

Crash wanted to debate this plan, but he didn't get a chance. After Isabella instructed Jag to stay where he was until the danger was over, she placed her mouth against the radio.

"Go!" She shouted, and then she and Coco shot off into the fray.

With a grumble, Crash followed along. The battle did not last long, which Crash was thankful for. Crunch was the first one to connect, smashing his iron fist into the face of the first robot he could reach. Isabella jumped on the back of the closest robot to her and pounded the control panel with her heel. When it had been damaged enough to weaken its grip, Isabella wrenched the laser gun out of its hands, and then fired a sufficient amount of bolts into the robot's head. Now, with a weapon, Isabella was able to cover Crunch's onslaught. Coco was already in the middle of a desperate struggle with one of the metal-heads when Crash glanced over, but judging by her tactics the battle would not last very long. She tore off the plate at the back of the robot's head and began tugging out wires. Within moments, the robot buckled forward. Crash was actually hopeful that he wouldn't have to make any contribution at all. However, those hopes were dashed when a massive robot clomped directly in front of him. Crash sighed.

"Oh well, can't be helped."

Crash ran full speed at the robot, and at the last moment performed a sweet baseball slide between the metal man's legs. Before the robot had time to get a lock on him, Crash bounced onto its back and settled himself down on top of its shoulders. There, he waited. In spite of all their clever programming, most robots were still as dumb as a sack of hammers. This one was no exception. As Crash remained camped out near its head, the robot lifted its ray gun and prepared to blast Crash off his back. Just as Crash anticipated, as soon as it squeezed off its shot the robot's metal head exploded. Crash jumped off the robot just as the body crumpled to the ground. Crash glanced around to see how the others were doing.

There was only one robot left in the hanger, and within three seconds that robot was knocked into scrap courtesy of Crunch's huge metal hand. Crash rubbed his hands together with a satisfied smile.

"Well, that was a nifty bit of bot-beating. I must say that I in particular demonstrated impressive finesse."

"You did next to squat Crash." Coco muttered irritably. "You were just lucky."

"Story of my life." Crash said with a grin.

When the battle was over, Crunch made his way back to the group of children. He returned with Kieran in his arms, and a trail of kids falling in behind him. Coco called out to Jag, who came bounding over with obvious relief to see all his friends safe. As Crash watched the reunion, something caught his attention. He turned his head, and noticed a familiar face flash upon one of the security screens. Wherever Tina Tiger was, she was absolutely irate.

"Return and face me, coward!" Tina shouted, her teeth bared in fury. "I will not have you escape me again. This shall end here. Finish this fight, gutless she-bandicoot!"

Crash shot a glance at Isabella, and judging by the grim look on her face she fully intended to find the tigress and shut her up once and for all. However, before she could act on her anger, Coco called out with a fearful voice.

"Crash! More are on the way!"

Crash whirled, his brow furrowed as he met his sister's gaze.

"What?"

"More security robots, at least two dozen."

"Cortex must've sent them." Kieran said in a low voice.

Crash, like everyone else, quickly understood the gravity of their predicament. They had to get out of there, now. Coco gripped the hands of two little children, and started running to the glider.

"Come on, let's go!"

Crunch had already jumped into action, carrying Kieran toward the glider door while trying to usher some of the little ones to increase their paces. Crash was about to assist, when he noted Isabella's uncertainty. Her eyes were glued to Tina's raging face on the screen. In effort to sway her decision, Crash laid a hand on her arm. She jumped, and shot a glance at him as though his hand had burned her. Crash cocked his head.

"We could use your help."

Isabella frowned. She then offered one final glance at the battle she was turning her back on, and then heaved a heavy sigh. Without answering, Isabella rushed forward and scooped up two of the children. Crash felt himself smile, despite the danger of their situation, and rushed to help lift the kids into the hole in the glider. Due to the nature of the craft, the entry was small and high. Only one person could fit in at a time. Coco jumped inside first, and gripped each child that Crunch handed her. Crash organized them into a line, while Isabella covered them with her commandeered ray gun. When the last child was loaded into the glider, Crunch jumped aboard closely followed by Crash. Crash turned, ready to help Isabella in after him. However, she was still standing in precisely the same place. Crash gave her a quizzical look.

"Come on, we've got to go."

"Then get going, Bandicoot." Isabella grinned slyly. "I've got something I need to take care of."

Isabella offered a brief dip of her head, turned on her heel, and tore off down the corridor. Crash's jaw fell slack, his shock keeping him from acting at once.

"Isabella!" The call was pointless, she was already gone.

Crash stuck his legs out of the hole, preparing to go after her, when he felt a tight grip on his arm yank him back into the glider. Crash turned and shot an irritated grimace toward Crunch.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to make a quick exit."

"Don't be an idiot. Stay here."

Crash snorted.

"You guys have everything under control now. She might need some help."

"Yes, she might." Crunch agreed. "But if you go out there, you're just going to end up getting in the way. She's not stupid, and she won't put herself in situations she can't handle. You, on the other hand…"

"Yeah, yeah, I see your point. I don't need any details." Crash heaved a sigh. "I just hope she comes back."

Crunch smiled, and gave Crash a pat on the shoulder.

"She'll be back, I guarantee it."

Crash returned the smile. Although he didn't place too much anticipation on Crunch's speculation, he hoped Isabella would reconvene with them after she finished wiping the floor with Tina. Crash hit the activation to close the door, and then settled in amid the kiddies. Coco was already in the pilot seat, her fingers a whirl as she activated the engines and prepared for take-off. The plane lifted into the air, and shot out of the hanger just as the group of walking security weapons marched inside the chamber.


	16. Chapter 15: Reunited

**Chapter fifteen- Reunited**

Coco had no trouble piloting the glider back to N. Sanity Island. She tried to fly the aircraft as smoothly as she could, since there were no seatbelts and she didn't want everyone sliding around in the cargo bay. She had intended to bring the glider right back to her laboratory, but after a moment of consideration she realized she needed to prep her landing site. So, instead, she found a nice open stretch of beach that she decided would act as a satisfactory runway. After warning everyone that they were coming in for a landing, and to hold on to whatever they could, she eased the nose downward. Her landing was pretty well perfect, despite a couple of lumps that were a result of wheels rolling on sand. They came to a stop, and at that moment Coco flopped back in her seat and caught her breath. Finally, she could relax. They were safe.

Crunch crawled out of the door, and helped the children down to the sand. Coco went to assist him. As she got into the cargo bay, she'd expected Crash to be gazing thoughtfully into the distance. After all, Isabella had stayed behind. It was only natural that he would worry about her. However, when she got to the back she felt herself sigh. Crash was stretched out on his back, fast asleep. A little kangaroo girl was on her knees beside him, looking quite concerned. She glanced up at Coco.

"He's not waking up, is something wrong with him?"

Coco smiled tiredly.

"Yes sweetie, there's something very wrong with him. But don't worry, I'll wake him up."

Coco marched over to Crash, and with a loud stomp beside his head Crash jolted up to a seated position. Coco assisted the child out of the plane as Crash attempted to wake up. He then offered an unimpressed glare at his sister.

"I am several hours behind on my regular sleep regimen, I'll have you know."

"At least wait until we get to the house, you jerk." Coco replied. "We just got back."

Crash yawned widely, and then shimmied toward the opening of the plane. Coco followed directly behind, dropping lightly to the sand. As soon as she felt the warmth of the sun on her face, she noticed something appear from the distance. She strained her eyes, and realized with a smile that it was Aku Aku, leading a group of children toward the beach. Tawna strode beside him, carrying one of the smallest in her arms. Coco caught sight of Maya immediately, and when she saw the group her eyes widened. Without hesitation, she tore off across the beach toward them. Jag and Camlin both rushed forward to meet her, and she threw her arms around them both. Coco could just discern Maya's words.

"I missed you guys so much." She said quietly, squeezing them in a tight embrace.

It was a touching scene, watching the children reunite with their friends. Another heartfelt moment occurred between Tawna and Crunch. When Tawna spotted Crunch in the distance, she placed the child she was holding upon the sand and dashed forward. When Crunch realized what she was doing, he bolted toward her.

"Careful!" He yelled, but she didn't stop.

She ran until she reached him, and then she jumped into his arms. Crunch embraced her tenderly, nuzzling her hair with his muzzle.

"We did it." He whispered to her.

Tawna grinned happily.

"I knew you could do it. I'm so glad you're alright."

Coco and Crash stood off to the side, watching the heartwarming scene unfold before them. Kieran was sitting on the ground, but he was looking much better than he did in the holding cell. However, his wound still needed to be tended. Despite Kieran's injury, everything seemed to have worked out very well, but Coco was irritated about having to leave her _Firefly_ behind. However, there was no way around it. She would just have to go about making another one someday.

As the evening wore on, the group had yet to leave the beach. They had moved farther down the sandbar, and were now fully engaged in their celebration. The kids played on the beach, chasing the waves and building sand castles. Crunch and Tawna were sitting together in the sand, looking on in silence. Coco was seeing to Kieran's injured leg again, and Crash was sound asleep a few feet away from her. As Coco determined that Kieran's wound would heal with maybe a small scar, she felt a rush of relief. Kieran himself was feeling fine, and in very good spirits now that they had succeeded in their mission. Coco was about to start up a conversation, but before she got the chance, Aku Aku glided toward them.

"I am very glad you were able to reclaim the children." He said with a smile. "I am also relieved that you were able to foil Dr. Cortex's plans once again. The toxin has been destroyed, then?"

"Kaput for good, Aku." Coco assured.

Aku nodded his head happily.

"Very good. Now, we come to the issue of where the children are to live. I am pleased to inform you that I have discovered a suitable place. It is at a location fairly near your dwelling, perhaps a quarter-hour walk. It is tucked away in the trees, providing a safe and concealed living space."

"Is it large enough to shelter so many kids?" Coco asked.

"More than large enough. As I recall it was once a training arena for warriors, which provides a very good deal of space."

"Alright, so if we have the location, who's going to monitor them?" Crunch inquired.

"I will gladly accept that task, Crunch." Aku informed him. "I still regret that I had not come across them sooner. I will ensure they are cared for."

"And we'll come by often." Coco said, nudging Kieran. "Right?"

"Definitely." Kieran said with a smile.

Aku Aku seemed quite satisfied, and offered a warm expression of appreciation to them all.

"Then the matter is settled. This is happy news indeed."

"And, as usual, all the important decisions are being made while Crash sleeps right through them." Coco stated dryly, sparing a tired look at her inert brother.

Upon hearing his name, Crash sat up to attention.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Nothing Crash, go back to sleep." Coco sighed.

"Sounds like a good idea, but maybe later." Crash said as he stretched and stood. "I've got to eat something before I waste away."

"Crash's desire for sleep is only surpassed by his need to eat." Crunch said with a shake of his head. "It's comforting to know that the universe is in balance."

"And just for that, I'm not bringing you back anything." Crash said with a snort.

As Crash walked away, Coco had a feeling something was bothering him. It was usually easy to tell. When he was deep in thought, he'd walk with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders hunched. He tended to kick things too, not to be confused with dragging his feet, which he did when he was sleepy. Coco waited for a few minutes, then got up and followed after him.

* * *

><p>Crash wasn't sure where he was going. He told the others he was getting something to eat, but he'd picked up a wamba fruit and devoured it within three minutes. However, he was still walking. When he finally lifted his head to see how far he'd gone, he was surprised to notice that he was back to their landing site. The glider was still there, sitting peacefully on the sandbar just out of reach of the tide. Crash's thoughts drifted toward Isabella, not entirely with his consent. However, before he could even discern the meaning behind her appearance in his mind, he was interrupted.<p>

"What's up Crash?" Coco asked as she wandered up next to him.

Crash clicked his tongue hesitantly. He wasn't really in the mood to have a chat, so he offered a shrug.

"Nothing. Post-battle restlessness, I guess."

Coco pressed her hands on her hips.

"You're not worrying at all about Isabella?"

Crash was silent for a moment, and then answered with a flippant wave.

"She's a tough cookie, she'll be fine."

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean she's coming back."

Crash bit his lip.

"True, but there's not much I can do about that. I'd just like to see her and make sure she's okay."

To his surprise, Coco gave him a comforting pat on the back.

"She'll come back Crash, I'm sure of it. One day she'll be hankering for some absurdity, and then she'll come running. Don't sweat it."

Crash offered a half-hearted smile, and then turned his attention back to the rolling ocean. As he stood there, gazing over the waves, something very interesting caught his attention. He furrowed his brow.

"Hey, Coco. Your little hovercraft doesn't have homing capabilities, does it?"

"The _Firefly_?" Coco sighed dejectedly. "No, it doesn't. Why do you ask?"

Crash pointed toward the horizon. Coco followed to the place he was gesturing and gasped. Approaching from the distance, Coco's little aerial pod cruised through the air on direct route to the beachhead of N. Sanity Island. Coco shook her head in shock.

"It can't be."

"Sure it can." Crash said as he started forward. "Remember, anything can happen if you keep an open mind."

The _Firefly_ approached the beach, and came to rest near the landed glider. Crash and Coco waited as the engine stopped, and a familiar figure hopped out of the cockpit. Isabella marched toward them, a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

"Handles well, your gadget." She said to Coco. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing it."

"Not at all." Coco said with a wide grin. "I'm just so glad you got it back here. I thought for sure Cortex would blast it to smithereens when he found it."

"That sounds probable. Fortunately I was able to get to it after I pounded that loudmouth feline into next week. It was actually the perfect getaway vehicle. I had a small army on my tail, but I was able to deceive them by letting them believe they were leading me to a dead end. While they messed about trying to fortify themselves, I jumped into this cute ride and made my escape."

"All that extra work for the sake of one butt-kicking." Crash shook his head in disbelief.

Isabella's eyes flashed deviously.

"It was a good butt-kicking."

Before Crash could speak again, they were interrupted. Crash turned in response to a familiar voice.

"There you guys are, I was wondering…"

Tawna paused, and stopped in her tracks as her eyes fell upon Isabella. Isabella in turn, glared at Tawna with a strange kind of confusion. Isabella placed her hands on her hips as she gave Tawna her once-over.

"What the hell is this?"

"I can't believe it. This is amazing." Tawna said breathlessly, stepping forward.

Isabella stepped back in response, her good humor gone and a wall of wariness surrounding her. Crash decided it would be best to ease the tension.

"Tawna, this is Isabella. Isabella…uh, well, this is Tawna."

Crash noticed the similarity long ago between Isabella and Tawna, but it was the first time they had both come across one another. Obviously it was a surprise for both of them. However, where Tawna appeared delighted, Isabella only looked at her with loathing. Tawna clasped her hands together and bounced.

"I know who you must be. It's so clear."

Without an instant of warning, Tawna rushed forward and gripped Isabella's hands in hers. Her eyes were shining.

"We must be twins. You must be my sister."

Isabella glared at her, and then pulled away. Although her gesture was not rough or unkind, her demeanor was utterly devoid of emotion.

"I don't have a sister."

Tawna's smile slowly disappeared from her face, and she dropped her chin in obvious embarrassment. Crash felt a flare of anger at witnessing this. How could Isabella be so severe? After all, they were pretty much identical. It was very possible that they were twin sisters. Crash turned to Tawna.

"Hey, Tawna, it's starting to get dark. Maybe you and Coco should start gathering up the kiddies. We'll head back to the house together."

Tawna nodded, but before she left she turned back to Isabella.

"It was nice to have met you."

Isabella didn't reply. Coco exchanged a look with Crash, and then gripped Tawna's arm as the two of them strode back to the group. Alone, Crash turned to Isabella with a neutral expression.

"Kind of rough on her, weren't you?"

"I was just relaying the facts before she got too ahead of herself. She would have hugged me next."

"Yeah, and we all know the dangers of a hug."

Isabella scowled.

"Are you giving me some attitude, Bandicoot?"

"Of course I am, that can't be surprising to you."

"She's not my sister." Isabella said in a menacing voice.

Crash shrugged.

"Hey, it's none of my business. But, there is definitely some kind of physical resemblance between you two. Like it or not, people are likely to come to a similar conclusion. However, I suppose you would know best."

At this moment, Isabella hesitated. She turned her head to the side, and stared down at the sand. When she spoke, her voice was low.

"I don't remember where I came from. I have no concrete memories of my past or how I came to be here. However, there is something I do know." Isabella lifted her eyes, and her blue irises burned into Crash with the intensity of her anger. "I've never had a family."

Crash felt a pang of sympathy for her, for perhaps the first time since he met her. Although Crash had been unnaturally created, he had always had someone who cared about him. First, it was Tawna. Then he met Coco, the only remnant of a family he may have had before he was evolved. There was Aku Aku and Crunch, and now Coco's friend Kieran. Perhaps they were not a conventional family in the sense of the word, but they did care about one another. He didn't know how he could face being on his own. Because of this, Crash shrugged his shoulders awkwardly.

"You know, you could come and stay with us."

Isabella stared at him, and for a moment Crash was uncertain if she heard him. However, he realized that she had indeed heard, because she gave him a hard look.

"I'm not telling you this because I want an invitation to join your little circle of friends."

"I know that." Crash replied. "I just thought you might like to try something different. Being around others can be more enjoyable then being on your own."

Isabella's anger remained steady as her eyes grew dangerous.

"I don't need any charity from you, Bandicoot. I especially don't need your pity."

Isabella turned, and began to walk away. Crash felt his pulse jump as he called out after her.

"Isabella, wait."

She stopped, but she didn't turn to face him. Crash fumbled for a moment, unsure what to say. He was terrible at these kinds of things. All he knew was he didn't want her to leave. He tried his final tactic.

"I'm not trying to patronize you. I just…" Crash took a deep breath, and thrust himself out onto the limb. "I'd like you to stay."

After a moment of silence, Isabella finally faced him. Her expression was unreadable as ever, and Crash waited for her reply. She took a deep breath, and smiled very softly.

"Goodbye, Bandicoot."

Isabella walked away. Crash didn't call out to her again. He watched her walk until she had completely disappeared from his sight. He stood there for a minute or two, and then sunk down to the ground. He sat in the sand, swirling circles and zigzags through the grains. He sat there until he head Coco call from afar.

"Hey Crash! We could use a hand over here!"

Crash sighed, lifting his eyes a final time to the spot where Isabella had gone. He exhaled a low and regretful breath, and then he jumped to his feet and brushed off his pants. He started back toward the group, a small bounce in his step.

"I'm coming Coco, hold your horses."

* * *

><p>The spot Aku chose for the children to live was absolutely perfect. It was expansive, gorgeous, and almost completely surrounded by jungle foliage. There would be no way Cortex could try another one of his hair-brained attempts against them again. Despite the old age of the stone building surrounding the former training field, Coco was confident that after a little fixing up it would be a lovely place to call home. When Maya saw the place for the first time, Coco was almost reduced to tears by the gravity of the small girl's excitement. Her zeal was understandable, considering she and the other children never had a safe place to live. Now, they were free to play to their hearts content without worrying about food, shelter or predators.<p>

Coco watched Maya and Camlin play leapfrog with many of their friends. Despite the fact that both of them were older than the others, they were always doing what they could to entertain the little ones. Jag was playing along too, as carefree as Coco had ever seen him. It was a wonderful sight, and Coco guessed she could have watched them have fun for the rest of the day. However, soon Aku floated up and claimed the attention of her and her brother.

"I've been considering the details, and I have come to the realization that the chemical compounds that were responsible for the evolution of creatures on these islands play a very important role in intelligence. The age of each child is a dependant factor, and because animal DNA has been fused with human DNA the age is congruent to human age."

"Huh?" Crash blurted in confusion. "Human age? We weren't evolved from humans."

"Yes, but we do have human DNA in our genotype now." Coco explained. "That's what gives us the ability to talk and walk upright. It's only natural our age matches the lifespan of a human."

"With some differences." Aku interjected. "The children seem to develop faster than that of a human child, which leads me to believe education is vital. I would like to treat this place like a boarding school of sorts, where the children within it will be taught the basic skills, such as to read and write."

"But I didn't have to learn to read." Crash said, still confused. "Somehow I just knew. Pretty much as soon as I was evolved. What's up with that?"

"You were evolved at a human age of seventeen when you first went through the vortex, Crash. Therefore, you gained a seventeen-year intellect."

"And your reading skills aren't much to brag about anyway." Coco said with a sneer.

Crash regarded her with an affronted look.

"How thy words sting, unkind sister. And, while we're on the subject of this intellect thing, how is it that Coco got all her smarts?"

This seemed to stump Aku. He didn't have an explanation that could be supported with evidence.

"Coco was born with a brilliant mind. It happens to humans as well."

"Interesting." Crash seemed to be getting the gist of it. "So you think this place should be a school? So who will be in charge of all the teaching?"

"I will be." Aku assured. "I will offer them the lessons they will require to exist successfully in this life."

"That's a great idea, Aku." Coco said with a smile. "Let me know if I can help in any way. I would love to be involved in their education."

"And I would be grateful if you didn't let me know if I can help." Crash said with a stretch. "I'll be napping until next month, so my schedule is pretty booked."

Coco shook her head irritably. Crash never willfully took anything seriously. However, she supposed that was part of his charm. Coco, for her part, was very excited for what the future held for all of them. She sat back with a soft smile on her face, looking out over the field as the children frolicked to their hearts content.

* * *

><p>Isabella walked quickly through the underbrush. She hadn't stopped moving for a few hours now, and she was beginning to grow fatigued. She was tired and hungry, but still she kept a brisk pace. As she walked, her mind was awhirl with questions that had yet to be answered. She had never understood why she did not possess a memory of any kind, but she was well aware that she did have a past. Somehow, Tina knew her and despised her for reasons Isabella could not begin to guess. Then there was Cortex himself, who seemed to recognize her as though he knew her from some distant time. The last thing that Isabella could not stop thinking about was the woman she met on the beach. It was as though she was looking into a living mirror of herself. There had to be some kind of connection, but Isabella could not come up with anything for the life of her.<p>

Finally, she slowed to a stop and leaned against a tree. She pressed a fist to her head and applied pressure, anger increasing at a rapid rate.

"Remember something!" She hissed at herself. "Anything. I don't care what it is, just give me some kind of memory."

She waited, but no memories resurfaced. Not about anything relevant, anyway. In response to her frustration, her mind produced memories that which occurred in the recent years. She remembered the Oxide Race, when she was thrust among dozens of her own kind. She recalled the first time she met Crash Bandicoot, after she'd cut him off and won the preliminary run. She also remembered dashing through the jungle to rescue that same witless bandicoot from being blown to smithereens from a mine planted on the track. The final memory that came to her mind was when she left Crash the first time, leaving him standing and watching her depart just as she did this time. She was astonished and angered by her reaction. She felt almost…regretful. Something inside her wanted to stay, but her pride had succeeded in decimating that foolish bit of ridiculousness. How she had managed to associate herself with that twit for so long was beyond her.

Still, she had never laughed before she met Crash Bandicoot. She had never taken any joy out of life whatsoever, and that idiot was bursting to the brim with cheeriness. She found it extremely refreshing, which did not seem natural for her. Despite her desire to cast her pride to the wind, she knew she would never be able to live with those disillusioned bandicoots. The reason was unclear to her, but it was unbreakably strong. She was meant to be alone, and she would remain alone.

As Isabella stood, a sudden jolt of pain ripped through her stomach. With a garbled outcry of pain, she gripped her torso and immediately sunk to the ground. She remained there for a few breathless moments, unable to get a grip on the agony that consumed her. She forced herself to breathe deeply, and tried with every ounce of her being to banish the pain. After a few unbearable moments, the pain finally began to subside. Isabella's body shuddered as it recovered from the onslaught.

With a fresh determination, she got to her feet and climbed the tree beside her. She reached from branch to branch, hoisting herself high. She found a thick bough that possessed a view of the ocean and she settled down upon it. There she remained, staring out into the sea. The colours of the sky caused the water's surface to glow in the fading sunlight. Isabella did not allow herself to focus on the severity of her condition, nor the fact that she had no idea how she was going to find a cure. She lost herself in the colours of the ocean, trying diligently to keep herself from searching for comfort in Crash Bandicoot's smiling face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Almost finished! Please don't tune out just yet, I still have one final chapter to post. I am sure many of you have been wondering about Tawna's baby, and it's all in the final chapter of NR2- Extermination! Another cheer of thanks from me to you, I always look forward to hearing your feedback on a story that has taken quite a while to complete. I also want to thank you for your patience. You really deserve a round of applause for getting through fifeen chapters and 56,494 words (yikes!) And staying interested in a story when the author takes a unforgivable amount of time posting updates is commendable.

Thanks so much!

~Bandi-cute~


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was finally happening. Tawna was in labor. The contraction pain started in the evening, just as everyone was preparing to go to bed. No one was thinking of sleep now. Crash was sitting on the couch, continuously tying and untying his shoe. Every time he heard Tawna scream, he cringed and a horrible chill ran up his spine. However, his reaction was nothing compared to Crunch. To say Crunch was a nervous wreck was an understatement. He was pacing back and forth across the living room floor, fiddling obsessively with the dials on his metal arm. Crash wished he could do something to reassure the giant lug, but he was afraid that if he opened his mouth Crunch would smash him to a pulp. Crunch was a physical being, and Crash was sure that one word out of him would tip him over the edge.

Another scream tore through the room, and Crunch gripped his head as though he was the one suffering.

"What the hell's going on in there?" Crunch demanded, obviously unnerved out of his mind. "This can't be normal. I have to do something."

As he marched toward the door, Coco shot up and ran toward him.

"Crunch, wait!"

Coco gripped his arm.

"This is normal Crunch. She's going to be fine."

Crunch stopped before he reached the hallway, staring at the room where Tawna was inside with Aku Aku. Crunch took a deep breath, turned, and began to pace again. Crash remained silent, unable to even try and distract himself with his shoelaces. His anxiety kept growing the longer Tawna remained in that room. He knew Aku wouldn't let anything happen to her, but perhaps something was happening that even he couldn't prevent. A dozen worst-case scenarios played out in Crash's mind, and he needed to deliberately switch his mind to something else before he went crazy with worry. As Crash tried to manage his own stress, yet another scream of agony echoed through the house.

"Dammit!" Crunch roared has he slammed his fists against the back of Crash's seat. "Why is this taking so long?"

"Don't take it out on the couch, mate!" Crash shouted at him, needing an outlet to channel his own nervousness.

Crunch glared at Crash with an angry expression.

"I'm not in the mood for you." He growled.

"That makes two of us." Crash returned hotly. "Why don't you quit throwing your weight around and sit quietly like normal people?"

"I swear, Crash." Crunch said in a dangerous voice. "I'll knock the stuffing out of you if you don't shut your yap."

"I'd like to see you try." Crash returned with more bravado then he intended.

Crash was almost certain they were about to come to blows, but Coco threw herself between them. She held a hand on both of them, doing what she could to keep them separated.

"Now is not the time for this idiotic ego contest." She stated severely. "Aku already told us that everything Tawna is going through is completely natural. So both of you sit down and stop freaking out."

Crash and Crunch continued to glare at one another for a few more moments. Coco left them both and headed back to her chair where she collapsed heavily into the cushions.

"Or beat on each other. I don't care. Just don't make a lot of racket."

The agreement not to stir up trouble struck Crash and Crunch simultaneously. Crunch eased himself down on the couch, and remained there, still and silent, for a while. A few minutes later, Aku floated out of the room. All three bandicoots jumped to their feet, but Aku only wanted Crunch. As fast as a bullet, Crunch shot past Aku into Tawna's room and the door was shut behind them. Crash and Coco remained in silence. Crash, overcome with overstimulation, gripped his ears and dropped down to the ground.

"Crikey, they say childbirth is such a wonderful thing. This is awful."

Coco stepped toward Crash and knelt down beside him. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"You boys always blow everything out of proportion. Think of when the baby is born."

"A baby isn't worth all this stress." Crash muttered as he slumped forward.

Coco undoubtedly had a response to that, but she didn't have a chance to voice it. The screaming had stopped, and the house was held in a period of wonderful silence. The door eased open, and Aku floated out. He was wearing a bright smile upon his face. Crash and Coco jumped up again, and took a few steps toward him.

"Is she okay?" Crash blurted, unable to stop himself.

Aku nodded.

"She is absolutely fine. So is her daughter."

Crash and Coco exchanged glances. Crash didn't know what to think or how to feel. He felt numb. Coco placed her hands together.

"Can we see them?"

"Of course."

Crash followed behind Aku and Coco as they made their way to Tawna's room. He was still in a state of uncertainty. Then he stepped into the room. Tawna was sitting up in her bed, her face glowing with happiness. Her eyes were fixed upon a tiny little ball of fur resting in Crunch's arms. When Crash saw the beautiful little baby all his former anxieties dissolved. Crunch looked happier than Crash had ever seen him, cradling the baby with slow and gentle movements. She looked so absurdly tiny in Crunch's massive arms. Crash heaved a heavy breath of relief.

"Wow, girlie, that was an intense bit of childbearing there."

"It certainly was." Tawna agreed, the experience no doubt still vivid in her mind. "But it was worth it. Every minute of it."

Crash watched the couple for a few moments, gazing down at the beautiful child. The scene was of the sort that had the capacity to bring tears to one's eyes. Fortunately, Crash defeated that impulse. Coco spoke out next.

"Have you guys decided on a name for her?"

Tawna and Crunch exchanged a tender glance. Then Crunch brushed a strand of black hair out of the child's face. The baby cooed in response to the contact, and reached out and gripped Crunch's metal finger. Crunch smiled affectionately.

"Her name is Ailyn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

And...FINISHED! Well, that was the longest Crash Bandicoot story to date. Can you believe that came out to eighty-six pages on Microsoft Word? I can hardly believe what compelled me to write such a...tediously...long...story. I think it must've been all the characters, and the fact that they were all doing their own things. Well, I promise that my next story will be much shorter, probably around the forty page range. I think I'm going to try and make that my average.

Anyway, thank you to all who are still with me. Also, to those of you amazing reviewers that I have yet to draw a gift for, don't worry, I haven't forgotten. I was just so busy with finishing this story up, and now I'll get back to drawing. I am very happy with how this story went, and am feeling quite excited to begin my next enstallment. I will be sure to write a quick preview on my profile page as soon as I can, but for now I will at least reveal the title. The next story in the Chronicles is _New Revolution 3: Reawakening_. I hope that you will all join me as I begin my next story in this expansive Crash Bandicoot series, and I hope you will continue to enjoy yourselves.

Until we meet again,

~Bandi-cute~


End file.
